Fright Night (1985) Twisted Fate
by GaGa4FrightNight
Summary: Charley was returned back to his rightful time of 1985 after having been forced to find his way back from the time when Jerry Dandridge had been turned into a vampire. But something just isn't right upon returning. It seemed that those efforts to save mortal Dandridge had failed and been done in vain. Now, how will the nightmare of 1985 turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**Fright Night 1985**

Twisted Fate

Chapter One

by

~GaGa4FrightNight~

~Vendehla~

Charley Brewster was excited to be home at last. Yes, he was truly home. He finally returned to the good old year of 1985. It was surreal having went through what he had. The time that passed seemed like two different nightmares that melted together in a huge puddle of time and space. One moment he defeated one evil then the next he defeated another which in turn prevented the first evil from entering his life. Yet, he remembered every damned detail which instilled a type of caution inside him that would forever be there.

Upon being woken by that sight for sore eyes Evil Ed Thompson, he realized that he wasn't delivered directly where the first nightmare had ended but before it happened. The first thing he did, after he stripped off those godawful 16th century clothes which Ed thought were borrowed from the high school drama club, he showered to scrub away the remnants of history. Apparently they didn't bathe often in the 16th century which he thought disgusting.

When he finished with his shower, the next thing he did was check the date. His eyes stared at the calender with a frown. It was a day or so after the evening he was supposed to have watched the new neighbors lower that mahogany and brass fixture decorated coffin into the 99 Oak's basement. Well, of course he remembered having witnessed that event but that was prior to hisreally weird and unbelievable time in the past. But, knowing what he managed to prevent, that incident with the binoculars and coffin never happened.

He immediately threw himself back into a normal life. It was Monday, he and Ed arrived for a day of high school. He was anxious to see Amy, felt as if it had been nearly four centuries since he last seen her. It was wonderful knowing she would never fall victim to a vampire since that vampire had been prevented from existing.

As predicted, as known, he failed that pop quiz in Trig class. Hell, he didn't care. This time he literally meant it when he wished the teacher a good day and stepped out with a smile on his face. He crumpled the failed quiz and shoved in his jacket pocket. He stood there, waited for Ed to quit brown nosing the teacher and enjoyed the fall day filled with sunlight. His eyes loved the visual of modern life, no seclusion in the middle of nowhere on a sprawling English estate. Damn, he thought, he loved the 20th century.

His eyes caught glimpse of Amy. His lips spread in a huge smile, she was a beautiful sight to see. He watched her head his direction but his smile slowly diminished, recognized that unhappy expression over her face. She was mad at him, he told himself in thought, which was exactly as happened before. The closer she came, the more anger he saw etched over her pretty face. "Ah, shit." he groaned.

Ed stepped beside Charley, saw the approaching upset girlfriend headed their direction.

"Amy," Charley spoke up as she neared him then his eyes followed as she stormed right passed with her nose in the air and gave him no notice. "Ah, hell," he grumbled as he watched his beloved girlfriend continue her march of silent treatment.

"Brewster," Ed spoke up, having watched his best friend's girlfriend completely blow Charley off, "What did ya do this time?"

Charley huffed and decided, maybe Amy was pissed about his effort to get her into bed, again. That had to be it. He nodded then looked to the widely grinning face of Ed's. "Let's get to Lit." he simply caved to high school life.

Charley and Ed piled into the Literature classroom, Ed sat directly behind Charley.

The room was filled with a bunch of chattering voices. Charley heard the latest news that they were going to have substitute Lit teacher because their regular teacher was sent off on maternity leave. He slouched in his seat, his eyes stared blankly at the scribbles that covered the jacket of his Lit textbook. Was it truly going to be easy to simply forget all the horrible things he witnessed? Could he simply set aside the fact he knew for certain vampires existed? It seemed so complicated, so unreal. He saw things that, now, no one in their right mind would believe.

The classroom abruptly silenced upon the door closing. The sound of heels tapped against the dull waxed floor. A few whispers from students were heard here and there.

Ed lifted up off his seat and leaned forward towards Charley then whispered, "Brewster, get a load of the sub."

Charley somewhat rolled his eyes then looked forward to the chalkboard just beyond the teacher's desk. His eyes frowned as they looked to a woman's backside, obviously the substitute teacher. He watched the woman begin to boldly scribe her name onto the blackboard in beautiful penmanship, Ms. Bellamy.

"Brewster," Ed whispered, "She's hot."

Charley slowly nodded as he sat their staring forward then his eyes grew wider the moment the substitute turned around. Slowly he sunk further in his seat. What the hell was he seeing? More like, who the hell was he seeing?

The substitute teacher slowly turned around, the first thing noticed was the bright and cheery smile. Large hazel eyes scanned the many faces of the Junior Lit class. Then a sweet English accented voice sang passed that unhindered smile, "Good morning, everyone."

"No way," Charley mumbled. Before his wide eyes he watched Ms. Bellamy step around the metal desk then lean back.

"Greetings everyone, I'm Ms. Bellamy." Ms. Bellamy continued her sweet song, "And I'll be substituting for Mrs. Allan until she returns from her maternity leave."

Charley's head slowly shook side to side. She couldn't be, it was impossible.

"And we shall continue with Sir William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliette as Mrs. Allan instructed." Ms. Bellamy chimed, her smile bright as the expression in her eyes, "I took it upon myself to bring with me readers which I encourage all of you take home with you and enjoy." She stepped away from the desk and retrieved the large stack of Shakespeare readers.

Charley swallowed back the thick lump in his throat. He started to feel somewhat nauseous, a sour churning started in his gut. It couldn't be. Maybe it was a similar situation like Amy having looked identical to that portrait, he hoped. Yeah, he nodded, had to be. It was apparent she didn't recognize him so she couldn't be who she looked like.

"Shakespeare is one of the most influential poetic story tellers of his time and today." Ms. Bellamy explained as she placed a stack of readers on the first front desk, "His plays are more recognized than any others throughout literary history and I particularly love all his works."

Damn, Charley thought, she even had an English accent. He shook his head in denial. No way in hell, that's not her, he screamed in thought at himself. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and counted to ten.

One, she's back in the 16th century. Two, Dandridge was saved from being a vampire because they killed Yolanda. Three, she's just a lookalike, like Amy was with the chick in the portrait. Four, she's obviously not a vampire because she's walking in daylight. Five, Dandridge likely lived happily ever after, got married to her, and popped out a dozen kids. Six, if Yolanda died, which he saw happen, then there's no way none of them became vampires especially her. Seven, it's proven others could look remarkably like others. Eight, everything was going to fine. Nine, he stopped the current nightmare from happening when Yolanda was destroyed. Ten, there's no way in hell that Ms. Bellamy was Thea.

His eyes snapped open just as some readers were handed back to him. He shakily took the stack from the fellow student in front of him. He mechanically took a reader then handed the rest behind him to Ed. His eyes looked to who looked just like Thea, the supposed love of Jerry Dandridge's life. She had the same thick and wavy chestnut brown hair that nearly hung passed the middle of her back with the crown pinned back and loose ringlets framed against the sides of her identical face. The eyes too were the same and vibrant with a gleam of sweetness. Everything was the same except for the clothing, definitely a mature woman's 80s fashion.

He shook his head and blinked. There was no way that he looked at Thea. When he arrived back in time he was well aware of everything he had previously gone through. The woman at the front of the class seemed oblivious, as if she had lived all her life in the 20th century so she couldn't be Thea. He again shook his head to clear his thoughts. "No," he whispered and opened to the first page of the reader. He convinced himself, it was a damned coincidence that upon his return to where he belonged that there just happened to be a woman who looked just like Thea. Yeah, he nodded, just a coincidence, nothing more.

Charley spent the entire Lit class constantly convincing himself of the unlikeliness that Ms. Bellamy was Thea. He wished he had paid more attention, never knew or even asked what the twins last name was. By the end of class, hadn't really paid attention to the reading of Romeo and Juliette, he hurried out the classroom as quickly as possible.

He spent the rest of the day truly and desperately trying to set aside that disturbing coincidence in the form of an 80s version of Thea. He barely thought of his situation with Amy or had he feared the reason they were in the midst of a fight? Did he want to even question why she was angry with him? Could her reason be that he got oddly distracted by spying something strange next door? He knew what he originally saw but that should've changed because of the past being changed.

He drove home in his Mustang and spotted a vehicle parked out from of his house. He pulled into the driveway. He recognized the car, right then he shouldn't because he knew he wouldn't have seen that car not until later. The car was that of Fright Night horror host Peter Vincent's.

His eyes stared at the silver four door through the window of his Mustang. What was happening? Something definitely didn't feel right and he was terrified to find out why.

He forced himself out the car. His eyes remained focused on the car at the curb. He stepped near the walkway, stared at the car. Then something yellow caught his attention. He painfully swallowed another building lump. His eyes reluctantly followed a yellow taxi cab which pulled to the curb just in front of Peter Vincent's car. His body begun to tremble the moment the back door of the cab pushed open. His eyes widened, watched that stunning blonde dressed in blue silk rise up from the cab's backseat.

"No," Charley groaned as his wide eyes watched the blonde step onto the sidewalk, the cab drove off.

"Oh," the blonde spoke up with a large smile, "Hello."

Charley couldn't speak, speechless by the reality that perhaps the nightmare was never stopped from happening.

The blonde stepped up to the young man oddly staring at her. "Um," she spoke up, "Is this 99 Oak?"

"Ah," Charley mumbled. What should he do? Should he tell her to leave because he had the horrible knowledge that she would be seen on the television the following day labeled a murder victim?

The blonde curiously eyed the young man. "Hello?" she asked, "Is this 99 Oak?"

Charley tried to muster the words out of his mouth.

"No." a voice called out.

The blonde's head turned and looked to the more run down house next door to the one the teenaged boy stood in front of. "Oh, hello!" she sang and shifted on her golden heels.

Charley's body trembled, slowly his head turned and wide eyes looked down the sidewalk the woman strutted. His body stiffly shifted and there on the porch of the infamous 99 Oak was who he knew was Billy Cole. His stomach twisted into knots, felt another bout of nausea that he felt earlier in Lit class.

Billy Cole smirked, looked directly at Charley. "No," he spoke to the approaching woman but didn't relinquish eye contact with Charley, "This is 99 Oak."

Charley forced himself, nearly had to jerk his body just to break that powerful eye lock with Billy Cole. He somewhat gagged, felt the knot in his gut tense. His slightly hunched with his arm braced against his stomach. He heard the sound of the woman step onto the rickety neighboring porch and Billy Cole's voice greet her. Why didn't he tell her to stop? Why couldn't he just speak up and tell her she was going to die?

He spun and stumbled onto the walkway. He reached the small porch then wretched into the flower bushes. Over and over he gagged and wretched until his stomach was empty but the knot was still there and tight. He rose up from the hunched position. "It didn't work." he heavily breathed, his heart pounded fiercely in his chest, "Oh, God, how did it not work?"

"Charley," Judy Brewster's voice spoke up from the doorway.

Charley startled and looked to the sweet face of his mother's. "Mom," he gasped.

"Honey, are you alright?" Judy questioned, her son looked horribly pale and ill, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Mom," he again gasped.

"Charley, that horror host Peter Vincent is here to see you." Judy announced, saw her son's trembling, "Honey, are you sick? You don't look too good."

Charley nodded then shakily stated, "Ah, yeah, I'm alright." he stepped up onto the porch, "I just kinda felt a bit sick, something I ate at school."

Judy shook her head then pressed her hand against Charley's forehead and commented, "You feel sort of clammy."

Charley nodded in agreement then said, "It's okay, Mom, I'll be alright."

"Honey, come inside," Judy stepped back into the house, "Come in and sit down and I'll get you glass of water."

Charley continued to nod as he stepped into the house. He slightly staggered and made his way to the living room just off the foray. Once in the living room door he discovered Peter Vincent seated on the sofa.

Peter Vincent quickly rose up upon seeing the young man. "Charley Brewster, I presume." he sang with his English accent and marched up the young man, "Peter Vincent."

Charley nodded, "Yeah, hi." he was so damned confused and beyond horrified.

"Charley sit down." Judy encouraged her son then led him towards the sofa, "Mr. Vincent, I'm so sorry but Charley's not feeling well."

"Oh, that's perfectly alright, Mrs. Brewster." Peter sang then stepped up to the now seated Charley, "I just came here to deliver this." he reached out to Charley a very old looking parchment with an actual wax seal.

Charley's eyes blinked then focused on the aged and yellowed parchment. He shakily and numbly lifted his hand and took the parchment.

"It is odd," Peter spoke up, "I've had this in my possession since my Father passed and was firmly instructed to wait until this day to deliver this to you."

Charley continued to nod then politely said, "Thank you, Mr. Vincent."

Peter frowned, found it peculiar that an obviously old letter of some kind was passed down through generations of his family and instructed to be delivered to a young man in 1985. "I'm at a loss," he confessed with a shake of his head, "But," he eyed the trembling young man, "After you've opened it and read it, would you mind perhaps that I could have a gander?"

Charley nodded and finally looked up at the aging horror host. He swallowed, his mouth dry and horrible tasting. "Um, sure." he breathed, saw the familiar features the man shared with who was Aiden McHoolihee, Peter's ancestor, "Yeah, no problem, Mr. Vincent, and it's, well, great to meet you."

Peter cheerfully laughed then pat the young man's shoulder, "Of course," he almost smugly stated, "And a pleasure to meet the young man that letter was strangely addressed to." he again frowned, "This is so peculiar. Almost like one of my films, hmm?" He laughed.

"Yeah," Charley awkwardly grinned, "One of your movies."

Judy reentered the living room and handed Charley a glass of tap water then looked to the actor. "Mr. Vincent, can I interest you in a drink?" she kindly asked.

"Oh, no thank you, Mrs. Brewster." Peter smiled, "For I must get back to the studio."

"Oh, well, okay, Mr. Vincent." Judy nodded, "I'll show you out."

"Very well," Peter nodded in agreement then looked down at Charley, "Don't forget now, young man, I would greatly appreciate reading what you've been given." He again laughed then followed Judy's lead to the front door.

Charley's eyes shifted and looked to the faded and yellowed letter in his shaky grasp. He feared what that letter might reveal. He pushed himself up off the sofa. He quickly consumed the entire glass of water but it didn't relinquish the dryness in his mouth. He set the glass down then head for the stairs just as Judy closed the door.

"Charley, honey, what about dinner?" Judy asked.

He paused just as he stepped onto the stairs. He looked to his mom then explained, "Mom, I'll eat later, I need to lay down."

"Hmm, well that's a good idea since you're not feeling well." she agreed then stepped up to her son and patted his hand gripping the banister, "I'll put your dinner in the oven for later, okay."

He nodded, "Okay, Mom, sounds good and thanks." He literally pulled himself up the stairs.

He stumbled through his bedroom door and staggered towards the bed. Near the foot of his bed he pried and broke the red wax seal. He turned and sat down on the bed then carefully and fearfully unfolded the thick but seemingly brittle parchment paper. His eyes looked to the greeting.

 _Dearest Charley Brewster,_

 _My dear lad, I am hopeful this letter reaches you in your proper year. I do hope and pray that what you are about to read shall assist you in the likely trials about to come into your life. But where shall I begin? So much transpired upon your hopeful return to your home and time. Such woes and troubles had occurred. These words be written in heavy hand, young Charley. I wish to be bearer of joyous news but no such news be available for, sadly, there be no joy upon your departure from our lives. Yet, there be of some good news for upon writing this, Tayte and I had been wed and be expecting our first child in a few months time. But that be all the joyous news I can share._

 _The morning of your return home, yes, Lady Yolanda had been destroy and Lord Dandridge had been saved from a cursed existence because of you, Charley. Yet, that morning also begun more tragedy than thought or expected._

 _My boy, be it not only you who vanished from the Lord's chamber that morning. I dread these words but they must be written and known to you for your protection in your rightful life._

 _Charley, dear sweet Thea, my beloved wife's twin sister and the Lord's very love also vanished. I suspect she had not done as you said. I believe she looked upon Lady Yolanda's death that very moment you had and so, when you vanished, so had Thea. And, aye, we searched and searched for Thea. Lord Dandridge searched for days and nights without success. I predict that Lady Yolanda's final threat might have come to be, she cursed the Lord with further misery and misery be what was had for him._

 _Lord Dandridge demanded that I speak of everything you had confided in me. I did not deny Lord's request which I now regret having done so. Immediately after your tale be told to the Lord was the moment darkness again blanketed over the grand estate. The Lord left the estate with Lady Regine, who mourned fiercely the death of her husband, at his side. Where they had gone, I know not but with them went Lady Yolanda's Hungarian scripted journal._

 _Both the Lord and Lady were gone for many a month. During their absence I begun to court Tayte. Tayte and I made plans to wed upon the return of the Lord and Lady. My beloved Tayte desperately desired to relinquish her employment of the Dandridge household. We made diligent plans to leave Whitehall township, to go further towards London which we currently have succeeded in doing so. But, as I said, we vowed to wait until the brother and sister's return. There return came and that be when the darkness completely stole the life of that once blessed estate._

 _Lord Dandridge and Lady Regine returned one nightfall with two mysterious servants and in an instant Tayte read and feared the differences. Every member of the household staff became weary of their Lord and Lady. But the truth of their natures begun to be tragically unveiled by the death that followed. It seemed one by one the poor staff begun to vanish or be found drained of life and beheaded._

 _The life of that estate slowly diminished. Tayte's fearfulness grew upon one evening when she reluctantly came face to face with the changed Lord Dandridge. Many of the staff now gone, she knew it be time finally announced our engagement and her desire to leave the estate. That evening she came to me in my humble dwelling and she be in tears._

 _As you may have noticed during your time here, Tayte be a very willful and strong woman and much be needed to break her. She had broke that evening. She witnessed truly the depth of the Lord's desperation in finding his beloved Thea. Before her eyes he had taken the life of a mere bar wench and she was confronted by the Lord. He instilled a deep fear inside my poor Tayte more so than Lady Yolanda._

 _The Lord, upon confrontation, confessed what had been done, what he and his sister had sought for all those many months. No, they had not searched for the Darkness that had transformed Lady Yolanda but a secondary source which had been created by the Darkness. Lord Dandridge already gained the knowledge from his moment as an immortal that if one was not embraced directly by the Darkness that the entirety of that person's heart and soul would not be taken._

 _Aye, both Lord Dandridge and Lady Regine willingly sacrificed their souls to gain immortality. And, so, Charley, it be my displeasure to tell you that your monster had still been made. And, if it had not been the fact Tayte be identical to Thea, I would not know this to give you warning. Lord Dandridge spared Tayte because of her appearance, that I am thankful._

 _Lord Dandridge's plan shall span through the centuries and would expand into yours. Heed this warning, my dear friend, for your nightmare shall remain as written. The Lord's suspicion be that his Thea was taken from him because of you. When you departed our century to return to yours, it be possible that Thea had been taken there also. His purpose be to find you but also to find his Thea. I cannot predict what shall happen throughout those many centuries between now and then. But I be fearful the monster he truly had developed into being without Thea for so long._

 _Please, I beg of you, do as you must to survive, Charley. You survived twice the nightmare but now there be a third. Perhaps, my boy, there might be a chance you shall come across Thea. I do pray she had arrived there with you and was not trapped in some other horrendous time or space. Lord Dandridge be searching for her, Charley, and if it be possible for you to find her then perhaps your life be spared._

 _I shall continue to pray for you, young Charley Brewster. I shall pray each night for your safety. And I shall pray that your nightmare shall end swiftly without the chaos you originally suffered. Both Tayte and I pray for Tayte as well, wherever she might be. And, aye, we do pray for the Lord and Lady that perhaps the Lord in Heaven shall be lenient because their sins be committed because of tragedy and heart breaking loss._

 _A pleasure it had been to know you, Charley. Please take heed and be cautious with your life. Again, do as needed to survive for you be a very strong lad._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Dr. Aiden Peter McHoolihee_

Charley felt extremely light headed after having read the letter. His eyes fluttered then rolled. Suddenly he dropped back against his bed, passed out and driven unconscious by the reality that he was to again come face to face with his monster, the vampire Jerry Dandridge.

 ** _(Author)_**

 ** _Alrighty, folks! Here is the continuance of Twist of Fate, properly named Twisted Fate. Did ya seriously think I was gonna have all that end happily ever after style? Bullshit.. that's not how I roll! So, what's up, ya thinking or have ya figured it out? Ain't it obvious? So, ya ready to take this whole other twisted ride? Better be, cause here we go!_**

 ** _FRIGHT NIGHT FOREVA_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fright Night 1985**

Twisted Fate

Chapter Two

by

~GaGa4FrightNight~

~Vendehla~

A scream, a very piercing but short scream snapped Charley's eyes wide open. Though the scream seemed short lived, it echoed within his mind. He recognized that scream and hated that he did. His eyes stared up at his bedroom ceiling. The room was dark, filled with those almost sinister shadows. His eye shifted and looked to his bedroom window, as before, the neighboring window went dark.

He laid there, his body felt frozen by fear. That scream seemed much more terrifying than when he heard the first time or was that now considered the first time?

His body started to tremble and sweat. Everything, he thought in horror, everything was done in vain. His presence in the past simply altered not changed the outcome. Jerry Dandridge still became a vampire. His boogieman was still created and found its way to 1985 surviving just over three-hundred and fifty years with a centuries held grudge. All his effort to stop a mortal man from becoming an immortal creature was done in vain. All he managed to do was alter the manner Jerry Dandridge became a vampire which, informed by Aiden's letter, was at Dandridge's own will. A devastated mortal man was pushed to do as that woman Yolanda had done.

Yet, it was obvious that reasons were different. Yolanda's reasons were her selfish and obsessive need to capture the very heart and soul of Dandridge. Dandridge's motives for hunting down and embracing the Darkness was in hopes to reunite with a love which Charley knew Dandridge blamed him for that love being taken away.

He slapped his hand over his face. "What the hell am I gonna do?" he somewhat whined, felt lost in a whole new but similar nightmare. Now, he understood, his sweetheart Amy wasn't to be Dandridge's focus, knew it was to be Thea. But was he again destined to bring down the vampire Jerry Dandridge or was he to simply try to survive as Aiden said, and allow that twisted fate bring the separated by time lovers reunited?

He stiffly sat up, obviously been hours since he dropped unconscious from the overwhelming realization that all his damned efforts failed. His eyes looked to the floor before his bed, there was the letter, the bearer of screwed up news. He breathed heavily, his mind a muddled mess mingled with what originally occurred, the failed attempt in the past, and now the rewritten present. So much to absorb and scour through.

He leaned forward, his elbows propped against his knees with both hands over his face. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do." he whined with confused desperation, "What do I do?" His hands slid from over his face and eyes shifted.

In the soft light evening light coming through the window Charley saw the framed photo of Amy. He rose up off the bed and sluggishly shuffled toward the dresser. Both hands grabbed the photograph, his brown eyes stared at Amy's sweet and pretty face. Maybe, he thought, maybe if I ignore the original path and, maybe, they all would be alright. He refused to again allow Amy to become part of his personal nightmare, knew the original outcome. He refused to let Ed to become a pawn in Dandridge's wicked game. And he refused to let the truth be known to the actor Peter Vincent. If he turned a blind eye, turned his back to his knowledge about the neighbor, then perhaps that original nightmare could be avoided.

He set Amy's picture down and heavily sighed. He slowly nodded, his eyes shifted to the window directly before. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes then slowly exhaled. His hands lifted and grabbed the drapes then tugged them closed to signal his decision to avoid what lived passed the neighboring window. His eyes slowly opened as he turned his back to the window.

He would never forget but why not pretend?

The day began as every morning. Charley woke up, showered and dressed, ate a little breakfast, then left for school. He pushed himself to pretend that he had forgotten everything that was learned throughout a tedious lengthy nightmare. He was determined to shove through as if nothing every happened. Yet, no matter how he tried to convince himself, that knowledge clung to him within his every thought.

He attend the first couple classes, there was a weight of dread entering the Lit classroom. The majority of the time he remained quiet, listened to Ed's loud mouthed jokes followed by equally loud cackles. He entered his third hour Lit class directly behind Ed. Desperately his eyes refused to look at the desk where seated was her. Again he tried to convince himself that it was unlikely Thea. Yet, with what he read in Aiden's letter, it pointed out that Thea possibly was seated at the teacher's desk. But it made no sense to him.

Why, if she was Thea, she had no recollection? She seemed as if she were born in that century. Perhaps, as he tried to convince himself the previous day, she was a simple lookalike. Perhaps the actual Thea never reached 1985 and was lost something between the present and the past. Was she possibly lost in another dimension? Anything was possible, he knew that from experience.

He sat slouched at his desk. Class began but his eyes blankly focused on the reader. He barely understood a word Ms. Bellamy spoke, heard her accent and familiar tone that kept prodding him to believe she was the lost Thea. He opened the reader to further ahead pages where he had tucked inside the letter from Aiden. He took a deep breath then released it slowly in attempt to ease his nerves and concerns.

His eyes lifted and looked to the wall clock, class was almost over. His eyes stared at the clock and watched the steadily moving second hand but it seemed to not move fast enough. Tick, tick, tick the clock echoed in his ears nearly drowning out Ms. Bellamy's accented vocals. He somewhat startled the moment the bell rang.

His fellow students rose up gathering their books and readers.

"Remember," Ms. Bellamy called out to the departing students, "Read and study the next two scenes." She stepped and seated herself behind the desk as the students continued to empty the room.

Charley continued to sit at his desk. His eyes stared at her. He swallowed then slid out from behind his desk then slowly stepped down the center of the two desk rows. His heart raced out of sync with his steps which were much slowly. He approached the teacher's desk.

Ms. Bellamy glimpsed the brown haired and eyes student approaching her desk. She sweetly smiled and focused on the young man. She slightly frowned, noticed his oddly fearful and beyond nervous expression. Then the young man stood before her desk. "What can I do for?" she questioned, maintained her smile.

Charley again swallowed, "Um," he mumbled, "Ah, Ms. Bellamy, ah."

"Yes," Ms. Bellamy said with encouragement, "Can I help you with something."

"Um, yeah," he again mumbled, "Ah, your first name, um," he again nervously swallowed, "Um, it ain't Thea by any chance?"

She frowned, though that question odd but more so because he was right. "Yes and how did you know that?" she asked, knew she hadn't given any of the students her first name unless they snuck the information from somewhere.

"Ah," he somewhat groaned with his mouth hung open. It had to be her, he shouted in his head.

"How did you know my first name is Thea?" she repeated the question but more thoroughly.

"Ah, well," he couldn't muster the words and took a step back away from the desk, "I, ah, well..."

Her eyes frowned more with concern, "Are you alright?" she asked, "What's wrong?"

He slowly shook his head, regretted having asked. "I...ah..." he mumbled over and over, "I just...ah..."

She slowly rose up from her desk, concerned because of the young man's pale expression. "You're Charley Brewster, correct?" she asked, took a few moments to gather the boy's name.

He nodded, his feet shuffled slowly in a side step to his right.

"Well, Mr. Brewster, how you not feeling well?" she asked and took a step from behind her desk, "You look ill."

He shook his head, "I'm, ah, okay..." his eyes widely focused on her face, a very pretty face always filled with the sweetest of expressions from caring to concern.

She reached her left hand to the boy.

He startled backwards dropping his books and the reader, his eyes darted and looked to her offered hand. "The ring..." he gasped, there was the emerald engagement ring on her left hand ring finger. "Shit..." he again gasped then darted his eyes to her confused expression. He quickly shook his head then darted to gather up his books but missed grasping the reader. He had to get out of there, get away from her. He rushed out of the classroom, literally ran down the student clustered corridor.

"Mr. Brewster!" Thea Elizabeth Bellamy called out and rushed to the open classroom door. Her eyes scanned passed the clutter of students, the young man vanished. She shook her head then took a step back, her heel slightly slid against something on the floor.

She looked down then crouched as she lifted her heel off the left behind Shakespeare reader. She rose up and from the reader dropped the letter. "Hmm," she hummed and again crouched bent at the knees and picked up the fallen old parchment. She turned the letter around studying the yellowed aged appearance of the paper. Her eyes glanced at the doorway then back down at the letter. A slight struggled but she decided not to snoop and read the letter then tucked it back into the reader. She returned to her desk.

Charley fumbled around his book bag as he sat in one of many booths at the local teen dive. "Where the hell is it?!" he grumbled, couldn't find the reader or the letter, "Dammit!"

"Charley," a sweet familiar voice softly spoke.

Charley quickly looked forward and there was the sweetest face in the world, Amy. "Amy," he said with relief and smiled, "Oh God I've missed you!" His mind was quickly taken away from finding the letter and directed solely on his girlfriend.

He quickly scooted out from behind the table and rushed and sat down beside Amy on the other side. He couldn't resist and swiftly hugged her which felt incredible. "You have no idea how I've missed you!" he loudly sang, relieved to have her in his arms again, "I'm so damned sorry!"

Amy sat with her eyes wide in surprise towards Charley's suddenly affectionate embrace and attitude. She had come to apologize to him in hopes to end their bicker. "Um, I've missed you, Charley." she sweetly responded though still a little taken aback. She embraced him back as he held her tighter, "It's been miserable the passed few days," she confessed, "Not sitting with you at lunch or talking on the phone."

"Oh I know!" he smiled wide, kept her tightly embraced in his arms, "I don't ever wanna fight again, okay!"

She pleasingly smiled, loved the sound of his sincerity.

He reluctantly drew back then looked into Amy's sweet hazel eyes, "I know I was an asshole and I'm really sorry." he continued to apologize then cupped her face between his hands, "I love you, Amy."

She was surprised by his sudden confession but the surprise wore off and a smile spread over her lips and within her eyes. "Oh, Charley!" she happily chimed then swiftly wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, "I love you too!"

Yes, he determined he loved Amy with all his heart. He would do anything to protect her from that nightmare again consuming all of them, especially her. Survive, do anything to survive, Aiden wrote and that's just what he planned to do. If Thea was who Dandridge wanted then he'd find a way to make it happen in effort to protect Amy.

He again drew back but kept his smile and lovingly touched the side of Amy's face. "Why don't you come over tonight, huh." he suggested, "I can't find my damned Shakespeare's reader anywhere." he explained, "We can study together and I mean study." He knew what he had done wrong before that truly upset her. He was after all a teenage guy but now understood the pressures he unwittingly put on her.

"Really?" Amy questioned with her sweet soft tone, "You want to study Shakespeare with me?"

"Yeah," Charley said and playfully rolled his eyes, "Ain't Shakespeare like romantic?"

She subtly giggled, "Oh, Charley, I thought you said we'll just study."

"Yeah," he nodded, "But can't we have a romantic type of study?"

She again giggled then nodded, "Sounds great. You're mom won't mind?"

"Nah," he said with a shoo of his hand, "Hey, I'll actually be studying for once." He laughed and so did she. "So, what time you going to come over?" he asked.

"How about seven, after supper." she suggested and eagerly accepted his arm around her shoulder then cuddled next to him.

"Sounds good to me." he continued to smile then heard in the background the television. His smile held firm but he refused to even glance at the television. He listened through the clutter of gossiping voices and music the announcement of a woman's body being discovered that morning. His arms held Amy closer then he sweetly kissed against the tousle of curls atop her head.

He closed his eyes to force back the desire to drawn himself into acknowledging that the nightmare lurked and clawed just outside his life in effort to barged inward and destroy everything.

"Hey, Brewster," Ed chimed as he stepped to the booth, "Yeah, wanna know what I heard last night on the police ban?"

"No!" Charley quickly declined.

Ed grimaced at his friend's rudeness then went to open his mouth but Charley looked up at him with a stern glare. "Jeez, alright," he backed off then glimpsed the untouched burger and fries set on the table, "Oh, fries!" he snatched a handful and popped a long salty and greasy french fry in his mouth then mumbled, "Thanks, Brewster!" He wandered off towards the arcade games.

 _ **(Author)**_

 _ **Hmm, do you think Charley is wise doing what he is, trying to avoid what might truly happen again for a second time? So, enjoying how Fright Night has been twisted about in all sorts of different directions? Will Jerry become reunited with Thea? Will Thea even remember who she truly is? How will everyone again become involved, Amy, Ed, and Peter? Third Chapter is coming... soon. So, let the ride continue!**_

 _ **FRIGHT NIGHT FOREVA!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fright Night 1985**

Twisted Fate

Chapter Three

by

~GaGa4FrightNight~

~Vendehla~

Thea sat behind the desk within the Literature classroom. She sat silent, the sound of the wall clock's ticking seemingly loud. In her hands she held the old parchment letter, yet she hadn't unfolded it. Her hazel eyes studied the yellowed paper as her fingertips touched the slightly crumbled and broken red wax seal. The paper itself was impressively authentic in it's aged appearance and how strange to find such parchment hidden within the pages of a Shakespeare Reader. Should she read it?

She carefully set the letter against the desktop then slowly she unfolded it. Her eyes firstly scanned the fine script, a penmanship just as impressively aged as the letter's appearance. How strange, she thought, that a young man such as Charley Brewster having something that seemed honestly dated, old, and quite beautiful to look at.

Her eyes dared and she started to read the few paged letter. She found no difficulty to read the dialect scribed in the letter, found the wording quite lovely. Yet, the context of the letter began to create a tension across the expression of her eyes. Names, not just the name of the boy's, that were written were familiar, oddly familiar to a point that it seemed unbelievable. But what was most unbelievable was the mention of her very own name. And one name in particular seemed to emerge more than the others, Lord Dandridge. She frowned in question.

Her eyes continued, read thoroughly what was written seemingly centuries ago to a boy in 1985. She lifted away the first page and started to read the second. The tale, nothing near Shakespeare, was woven within those finely and perfectly scribed words.

The mention of the woman with her name who disappeared, her brow tensed. The mention of that Lord Dandridge's embrace of the Darkness, her eyes oddly saddened. Each following description of fantastical events caused her expression to shift and change. Her right hand lifted and unconsciously she started to chew on fingernail. What type of fantasy was it she read? But if it were fantasy then why were there so many details, names, and scenarios that read so familiar to her?

"Ms. Bellamy," a stern voice spoke up.

Thea tore her attention from the letter and looked to the stern expression of the high school principle's. She forced a smile then rose up from her seat, "Mr. Norton."

Mr. Norton entered the classroom and paused a few feet from the sweet faced substitute teacher. "Ms. Bellamy," he said with his voice still stern, his arms in from of him and both gripped a file folder, "We have a problem."

Thea tilted her head in question then asked, "What might that be, Sir?"

Mr. Norton stepped to the desk and tossed the empty file folder atop the desk. He pointed at the folder, the tab labeled with the substitute's name. "We have no information to put in that file," he announced and continued to point at the folder with his eyes sternly fixed on Thea, "Oddly, Ms. Bellamy, we cannot confirm any information you've given us."

"What?" Thea asked in surprise, "There has to be a mistake, I haven't falsified any information I've given."

"Ms. Bellamy," Mr. Norton only raised his stern voice slightly, "We unfortunately hired you at a last minutes notice because Mrs. Allan went into labor earlier than the actual due date which put us in a bind." he tucked his hands behind his back, "From what we received upon checking your resume, was exactly what is that folder." he gestured to the folder, "Nothing."

"That's impossible." Thea protested, "Had you checked my previous employment in England?"

"Yes," Mr. Norton replied, "We checked but found that your previous employment hasn't existed in over three hundred years which is quite strange."

"What?" Thea shook her head, confused, "I don't understand. This makes no sense."

"Ms. Bellamy, I'm sorry," Mr. Norton got down to the business at hand, "You're terminated for falsifying your background information. Clean our your desk. Turn in your key. And good night." He turned and left the room without another word spoken.

Thea slowly sat down, her legs felt weakened by the shock of what just happened. Her eyes shifted and looked to the letter.

Charley returned home, this time he steered away from snooping the neighbor's basement. He continued with the plan to survive which meant no late night spying through binoculars to only escalate his life into a living nightmare. Yes, he refused to play that role again. He had no desire to face that nightmare, witness bared fangs prepared to penetrate a woman's neck. Survival, that's what he had to focus on.

So far, he hadn't given Dandridge a reason to invade his life. Yet, there was that troubling tidbit in the letter where it was written that Dandridge blamed him for Thea's disappearance. Surely, he thought, how could he be blamed when he damn well told no one to look when Yolanda exploded into oblivion. He thought he had done them all a damned good deed. He helped take out Yolanda which in turn should've, if Thea hadn't time jumped, saved Dandridge from an immortal curse and prevented the vampire from accidentally killing Thea. Why did he have to be blamed? And why hadn't damned Aiden told Dandridge about the visions that showed what was supposed to happen?

He prepared for his evening with Amy, his mom returned home from work a little while before. He continued to rummage about all his text books, the reader was missing along with the letter. He grumbled and groaned, dumped the entire contents of his book bag onto the bed. No reader or letter then it dawned on him.

"Ah shit," he moaned and slapped his hand against his forehead, "I dropped it, dammit." Yes, he realized when he dropped his books in Lit class, the reader and the letter within it was left on the floor. His eyes grew wide, likely Thea had picked it up. What if she read the letter? Wait, he thought, perhaps if she had then she would remember.

"Charley!" Judy's voice called through the house.

Charley snapped from his concerns and stepped to his bedroom door and opened it. "Yeah, Mom?!" he called back.

"Charley, would you come here for a minute, please!" Judy called back.

"Yeah!" he shouted then stepped out of his room. He checked his digital wrist watch, twenty after six.

He reached the stairs then something strange came over him. He shook his head. No, he thought, that's not supposed to happen until tomorrow night but, he hoped, it wouldn't happen at all. He continued down the stairs but once at the bottom that strange sense again struck him.

A knock sounded on the front door.

Charley snapped from that somewhat eerie sense and looked to the door. Had Amy showed up early?

Charley stepped off the last step and yelled out his mom, "I'll get it, it's probably Amy!" He stepped towards the door and caught glimpse of something unexpected or unwanted from a quick glance through the living room entryway. He froze and eyes widened.

Another knock.

"Charley, answer the door!" Judy called from the living room.

Charley blinked, his hand slowly reached for the doorknob but his eyes couldn't shift from the evidence that everything he knew had completely twisted around. His heart pounded nearly uncontrollably, breaths erratic. His eyes shifted and aimed at the door. Should he let Amy in? What would happen if he opened the door and led her straight into that nightmare?

Judy stepped into the entryway with a hand on her hip and Bloody Mary in the other hand. "Charley, are you going to open the door or not?" she questioned her son.

Charley shakily nodded, his hand gripped the doorknob just as another knock sounded from the other side of the door. His hand slowly turned the knob, the door clicked then very slowly he cracked the door open. His eyes immediately frowned.

"Charley, who is it?" Judy asked as she stepped further into the foray, "Well?"

"Ah," Charley said with his mouth gaped, "Um."

Judy rolled her eyes and marched up to the door, "I swear, Charley, you've been acting really strange lately." she complained, had no idea what had happened and might happen to her son, "And we have a guest in the living room too." She grabbed the door and opened it the rest of the way. She frowned.

"Hello," Thea sang to the two individuals before her. She hugged the Shakespeare reader against her chest and offered her left hand, "You must be Mrs. Brewster, Charley's mother." she sweetly sang, "I'm Ms. Bellamy," she paused, her smile forced, then basically lied, "Charley's substitute Literature teacher."

"Oh, hello!" Judy sang and awkwardly shook Thea's hand, unusual to shake with the left hand.

Charley's eyes shifted and looked passed his mother, peered into the living room.

Seated in the wing back chair within the Brewster living room was Jerry Dandridge. He sat seemingly relaxed in the chair but his body stiffened at the sound of a very familiar voice. A voice he hadn't heard in three-hundred and fifty-seven years. A voice he had hoped he would again hear upon waiting all those years, over three centuries he waited. His eyes stared forward, seemingly void of expression. The wait was nearly over.

Charley again looked forward at Thea who continued, as typical of her nature, to smile. "Um, hi," he mumbled.

Judy smiled, glanced at her son's strange expression which had become quite common as of lately then looked back to the thirty something woman just on the other side of the threshold. "What can we do for you, Ms. Bellamy?" she asked, since her son seemed quite rude.

Thea reached out the reader to Charley and explained to Judy, "Your son dropped this in class today and I thought I would bring it to him." she waited for Charley to take the reader, "Two scenes are assigned to be read." she gestured for Charley to take the reader with her eyes.

"Oh," Charley finally blinked then quickly grabbed the reader, "Ah, thanks."

"Ms. Bellamy, thank you so much." Judy politely thanked the woman, "Are you new to town?"

Thea nodded, "Yes, I moved here recently to acquire the substitute position." Yet, oddly, it seemed that wasn't the truth. But, she couldn't truly say why she was there. Everything seemed nearly a blank but why?

"Oh, well, that's interesting." Judy commented then somewhat pointed next door, "We just had a new neighbor move in just days ago." she stepped back, opened the door wider, "Would you like to come in? I could introduce you." she smiled, "Two new people in town, why not meet, hmm?"

Charley wasn't sure what to do or say. Should he prevent Thea and Dandridge from seeing one another. But what excuse could he give? His eyes stared at Thea.

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother." Thea politely said though in ways she wished she could have a word with the young man Charley concerning the letter she shamefully read, "You have company and I just simply wanted to make sure Charley was able to read the assignment. Shakespeare is quite difficult at times." Also, since she no longer was the boy's substitute she wanted to make certain the reader was returned to him.

"Oh, it's no bother, Ms. Bellamy." Judy sang and took another step back then encouraged Thea to enter with a wave of her hand, "Please, come in for a minute. It's the least we could do since you were so sweet enough to bring Charley his reader."

Thea nodded in agreement, "Thank you, Mrs. Brewster." she stepped over the threshold then between Charley and Judy, "I'll only stay a moment. I have homework myself." Yes, homework which entailed to figure out what was happening, why it seemed she oddly had no past. Everything became so unclear and troublesome and the letter again tucked in Charley's reader had heightened her confusion.

Judy closed the door then stepped passed Thea and moved through the living room entryway.

Thea looked to Charley with a smile but he simply stared at her with wide eyes filled with nervousness. "Charley," she spoke with a whisper, "I would like to speak with you."

"Huh?" Charley mumbled, "Ah, about what?" His eyes nervously alternated from looking at Thea then through the living room entryway.

Thea took a step closer to the boy and again whispered, "It concerns the letter I found in your reader, Charley."

Charley stopped his frantic eyeballing of both directions and froze with his eyes locked with Thea's. Did she remember something?

"But I'm guessing now isn't the time." Thea commented then somewhat sighed, "Perhaps later, hmm?" She again smiled.

Charley nodded with short bobs of his head.

"Oh, Ms. Bellamy!" Judy's voice called from the living room.

Thea held her smile and gave Charley an agreeing nod in return. She took a breath then turned and faced the entryway. She stepped forward.

Charley stood with his entire body stiff and rigid, every damned muscle seemed to have tightened with his joints locked. His eyes widely watched Thea step through the entryway. "Oh, gah," he quietly groaned and repeated, "Oh, gah."

Judy stood before the chair where the new neighbor sat comfortably. She smiled wide, pleased having such a handsome new neighbor in her very living room. Proudly she sang the introduction, "Ms. Bellamy and..." she frowned, Charley still stood in the foray, "Charley," she scolded her son again with a hand on her hip, "Don't be rude and come in here."

Charley painfully swallowed another huge lump that built in middle of his dry throat. "Oh..." his voice somewhat squeaked, "Okay, Mom." He pried one foot off the floor and brought it forward then the other. His legs felt wobbly, knees nearly too loose as he approached the entryway. He quickly grabbed hold of the entryway framing with one hand as the other sweatily gripped the reader. His eyes were wide, filled with uncertainty but mostly fear. There he was, his mind screamed, god damned Jerry Dandridge!

Judy shook her head, disapproved of her son's strange behavior then again she sang the grand introduction, "Ms. Bellamy and Charley," her eyes shifted and looked down at the stunning new neighbor, a glimmer of immediate awe, "This is our new neighbor, Mr. Dandridge."

Thea's eyes quickly frowned, the name she just heard was also written in that peculiar letter of Charley's.

Charley quickly looked to Thea, maybe she would remember.

Jerry Dandridge dropped his right hand down against the chair arm then he leaned forward. His eyes immediately saw and recognized the face he never had the opportunity to immortalize in a painted portrait. His dark eyes again, for the first time in centuries, saw the face of an angel, his angel. His full lips formed a smile with that light crook. He pushed up and rose gracefully from the chair, his eyes focused to take in every detail of the face he refused to forget. Yet, what he searched for the most was recognition within her frowned eyes.

"Mr. Dandridge," Judy sang though she suddenly felt awkward by the manner her new high hopes for courtship looked to the fairly pretty substitute teacher, "This is my son Charley and this is his teacher Ms. Bellamy."

Dandridge really paid no mind to the boy cringing against the entryway, gave a quick nod without relinquishing his focus on her. "Charley," he swiftly greeted. He would deal with the boy later.

Thea continued to frown, her hazel eyes oddly locked with Dandridge's. The man before her, something inside her tried to convince her she knew him and that he was in deed the Lord Dandridge mentioned in Charley's letter. Yet, she thought, it was impossible. Nothing made sense but there seemed nothing of logic was available to give sense.

Charley kept quiet, well, more like he was completely speechless. His eyes reluctantly shifted to Dandridge who was solely focused on Thea, not focused on making him have the urge to crap his pants. He recognized that expression over Dandridge's damned good looks. In the original happenings, he saw that same expression the moment Dandridge laid eyes on Amy. But this was different, he told himself, Thea was Thea, she wasn't some lookalike. Things had to change for the better, he hoped, now that Dandridge truly found what he was looking for.

Dandridge's eyes shifted down the moment he caught glimpse of Thea lift her left hand. There it was, a smile subtly formed over his lips, the gold band with the emerald setting.

"Hello," Thea forced herself to speak and managed to create a smile. She offered her left hand, "Nice to meet you," she momentarily paused then said his name, "Mr. Dandridge."

Dandridge's eyes focused on the ring on Thea's finger and finally spoke, "Please, call me Jerry." Yes, please, he thought, for she always called him by his informal nickname. He reached with his right hand, the other two present in the room seemed to fade. His hand took hold of hers, for over three hundred years he clung to the memory of how it felt to touch her and finally, again, he touched her. He lifted her hand, the traits of the former gentleman she once knew, and leaned forward.

Thea's eyes widened with surprise then that unconscious instinctual habit triggered her to bring a right hand fingertip to her lips. Unconsciously she nervously chewed on her fingernail as her eyes watched her hand be brought to this man's lips then felt a kiss be pressed directly against the ring on her finger. Her eyes frowned, she realized she had no remembrance where the ring came from or who gave it to her.

Judy somewhat grimaced, felt sort of disappointed how the attractive new neighbor so damned suavely kissed the substitute's hand.

Dandridge's eyes looked into Thea's. Again he searched in the depths of her large hazel eyes for any sign of recognition. "Charmed," he softly sang. His lips again smiled as he released her hand. There she was chewing on her fingernail as she always did in moments of nervousness. Throughout those long centuries, there were a few he discovered that appeared to be her but they weren't. He knew nearly the instant he saw those deceptive familiar faces that they weren't who he searched those centuries for. But who stood before him now, she was most definitely the one he sought.

Thea finally blinked and quickly realized she did her bad habit. Quickly she lowered her hand then looked to Charley's mother. "Um," she spoke up, "I have to be going, Mrs. Brewster." She reluctantly looked to the man in front of her and politely said, "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Dandridge." She avoided speaking his informal name. She again looked to Judy, "Have a good night." She started to turn but stopped the moment he spoke.

"Ms. Bellamy," Dandridge spoke up, was far from ready to watch her walk out.

Thea forced a smile, her head turned and eyes looked to his, "Yes?" Why did she have the sense she knew him?

"Can I ask where you got your lovely ring?" Dandridge asked, an effort to possibly receive a type of recognition.

Thea lifted her left hand and looked for a moment at the ring. Her eyes lifted as her thumb slightly rubbed against the gold band of the emerald ring. She slowly shook her head and confessed, "I can't remember." She turned and looked to Charley then stepped up to him and requested, "Charley, would you mind walking me out? I want to speak with you for just minute, okay?"

Charley shifted his eyes to his mom who nodded that it was okay but his eyes quickly looked to Dandridge. There it was, the expression he dreaded seeing again, Dandridge's face became stern with a slight snarl about the top lip. He nervously swallowed and looked to Thea. "Ah," he mumbled, "Ah, sure."

"Thank you, Charley." Thea politely said then again spoke Mrs. Brewster, "And a pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Brewster." She didn't dare look to Dandridge.

How could she not remember? Dandridge grumbled in thought. All the effort he made to find her, survived centuries in silent torment without her, but she looked to him without any sign she knew who he was. Yet, he lowly growled in his mind, Charley remembered every damned thing but Thea didn't.

Dandridge's dark eyes watched closely as Thea vanished with Charley into the foray. His jaw clenched then flexed.

"Mr. Dandridge," Judy spoke up, saw Dandridge's focus still somewhat on the substitute teacher then she repeated, "Mr. Dandridge."

Dandridge snapped from his frustrated thoughts and looked to Charley's mother. "Yes?" he asked.

Judy attempted a smile, "Would you like me to freshen up your drink?"

Dandridge's eyes glanced to the drink in his hand, only quarter gone. He lifted the glass and sang, "Please."

"No problem," Judy chimed then took the glass and sashayed from the living room then into the dining room.

Dandridge's head darted and eyes looked to the nearest window. He marched toward the window.

Charley nervously stepped down off the porch with Thea then walked the short walkway. "Um, yeah," he mumbled a bit, "What can I do for ya, Ms. Bellamy?"

Thea turned and faced young Charley. She crossed her left arm just under her bust and again started that unconscious habit. "Well, Charley, I was curious about that letter." she spoke up and reluctantly looked to Charley's somewhat troubled expression, "I apologize but, yes, I read it and found it quite strange."

"Um, okay." Charley said.

"Is the letter genuine or is it a fake?" Thea asked, the more her eyes focused on Charley the more he too became familiar other than just a student she met the previous day.

Charley again mumbled, "Huh? A what?"

"Charley, why is my name in that letter?" Thea quickly pointed at the reader then returned to chew on that index fingernail, "My name and yours is in that letter and why is that?" then she remembered whom she just met, "Also, the man we both just met, his name is in that letter."

"Um, Ms. Bellamy," Charley, again, could only mumble, "Well," he huffed, "Well, you might not believe me if I told you."

"Well, I would appreciate that you tell me the truth." Thea commented, "There are things that aren't making a bit of sense as of today."

"Yeah, I know what ya mean." Charley agreed, understood how crazy things had become, even more so than it originally happened.

"Charley," Thea spoke up a bit more, "Today I was terminated as the substitute Literature teacher because they claim that none of my references exist or existed centuries ago. And," she felt almost embarrassed, "Well, and besides our names, I recognized the names Tayte and Aiden as well."

Charley truly didn't know what he should or shouldn't tell her. He opened his mouth but his eyes caught glimpse of Dandridge at the window with the curtain slightly drawn. His eyes aimed at the window, watched the curtain fall into the place and Dandridge was gone.

Thea frowned and looked to the window Charley's stared at. "What's wrong?" she asked, saw nothing out of the ordinary then looked back to him.

Charley swallowed. What was he to do? What sacrifices might he have to commit in order to survive another run-in with his ultimate boogieman? He looked to Thea's concerned expression. "Ms. Bellamy," he spoke nearly with a whisper and leaned closer to her. His hand lifted and from the reader he pulled out the letter then handed offered it to her then he encouraged, "Read it again, please."

"Why?" Thea questioned, glanced at the letter.

"Please, Ms. Bellamy," Charley continued to whisper, "Read it as many times as it takes until you figure it out on your own."

"Figure out what?" Thea again questioned the young man, "What is it I need to figure out?"

Charley literally shoved the letter in her hand, "Just read it again."

"But," Thea went to speak again.

"Good night, Ms. Bellamy," Charley interrupted her, "I gotta read those scenes and I'm sorry you got fired." He turned, decided he'd call Amy and cancel their study session because Dandridge had access to his house and he had no idea the vampire's next move.

"But," Thea spoke up with her hand gripping the letter. She watched the young man hurry into the house. She continued to frown, confused why Charley refused to answer any questions. Her eyes lowered as she turned around. Why did he want her to read the letter again? And what would reading it again do or reveal?

Again Thea started to nervously chew on her fingernail as she stepped onto the sidewalk. Her eyes steadily frowned as they stared at the letter in her hand. Her head lifted and eyes shifted side to side looking down both ends of Oak Street. Her head slightly ached, a troubling confusion seemed to come over her. She shifted on her feet one direction then shifted towards the other. "Where..." she softly whispered under a tense breath, "I..."

Her eyes looked down then her fingers unfolded the letter. She stepped to the nearest lamppost and quickly her eyes studied the words she had already read once.

Charley darted for the stairs, didn't dare look into the living room but the moment he stepped onto the first step he froze. He slowly turned his head, felt that knot again tense in his gut. His eyes flinched wider for staring back at him was Dandridge.

Dandridge grinned as he leaned an arm against the entryway. "Charley." he spoke to the young man he remembered quite clearly having entered his life all those centuries ago.

Charley swallowed, desperate to get upstairs to call Amy.

"See ya," Dandridge spoke, his grin faded into an intensely threatening sneer, "Soon."

Charley quickly broke eye contact with Dandridge and hurried up the stars, tripped halfway up. He pushed himself back up and stumbled into the hallway then raced for his bedroom door.

Dandridge had watched Charley's fearful retreat. He again grinned then huffed an amused laugh. He turned and reentered the living room just as Judy returned with a fresh Blood Mary.

 _ **(Author)**_

 _ **Woot! I'm having more fun than I thought writing this one! I actually got all pins and needles when Dandridge and Thea came face to face for the first after she vanished! So, what's happening now? So, is Dandridge gonna pay Charley a late night visit, hmm? Yeah, he's gotta! Oh, and what's happening with Thea? Oh, and when is everyone else gonna get involved? Well, patience is the key here! Ye with much patience shall reap rewards aplenty!**_

 _ **FRIGHT NIGHT FOREVA!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fright Night 1985**

Twisted Fate

Chapter Four

by

~GaGa4FrightNight~

~Vendehla~

With slight staggered steps, Thea's flats slapped and somewhat shuffled against the sidewalk. She moved along the sidewalk with her head down and eyes persistently reading those written words over and over. Her eyes squinted and strained to read those words in the horrible lighting in between lampposts or streetlights. Every few feet she'd pause then crushed the heel of her left hand against her forehead, a throbbing ache seemed to grow more and more she read.

One moment the words made no sense then the next they did. One second she had faces to go with those different names then the next they vanished. She had walked for a while ever since she left Charley Brewster's neighborhood. In those pauses she would attempt to figure where she was but nothing looked familiar, the signs, the pedestrians strolling passed staring at her, and everything was unfamiliar. Her mind alternated constantly between confusion and acknowledgment. Then she would again read the letter but the confusion seemed to only heighten after each read and also the headache intensified afterwards. She seemed to spiral in circles.

Over and over she read the letter and after each read she would again feel the pain across her forehead then tried to decipher where she was. Over and over and over again that spiral around and around continued.

She came to another stop, her body slightly swayed as she again pressed the heel of her left hand against her forehead. This time something was different. Her head leaned back with the heel of her hand held firm against her forehead. Her eyes squeezed tightly closed, the pain, that horrible ache became nearly unbearable.

The letter dropped from her right hand to the dirty sidewalk. She quickly pressed the heel of that right hand against her forehead. A passerby bumped into her, caused her to stumble with a loud gasp. Her hands dropped then eyes looked up into the glare of the streetlight. Her vision blurred as the pain was consistent and refused to cease. Her vision blurred even more upon the build of stinging tears. She swiftly lifted her hands then slapped them against the sides of her head.

"Lady, you alright?" a passerby, a man questioned having taken notice of the troubled woman.

Thea shook her head and shouted, "I don't know!" she felt the weight of the agony within her head weaken her knees then she again shouted but in a different dialect, "I know not!"

The passerby cautiously stepped up to Thea, "Lady, you need me to call someone, huh?"

Thea tried to look to the person but her vision was badly blurred. She reached her left hand and snatched the man by the jacket collar then her knees buckled and she collapsed.

"Oh shit," the man said in shock, Thea pulled him down as she collapsed to the sidewalk, "Hey," he shouted out to others passing by, "Hey, someone call an ambulance or something!" he looked down at the teary eyed woman, "Hey," he spoke to her, "Hey, what's your name, huh?"

"I'm," Thea heavily breathed, her eyes fluttered, "I be Thea…" she took a deep breath, her eyes nearly weighed closed by the pain, "Aye, I be Thea… Elizabeth..." her eyes closed, "...Bellamy..." Her head dropped limply to the side.

"Hey," the man panicked, his hand patted against Thea's face. He looked around in panic, "Hey, dammit someone call a damned ambulance!" he looked back down at the unconscious Thea as she laid against the pavement, "It'll be alright, Miss, someone's coming."

Charley successfully canceled his study plans with Amy and thankfully she didn't get upset with him. He gave the excuse he wasn't feeling well, actually he felt like shit. He knew what Dandridge's final words meant, heard them before and that same night Dandridge paid him an unwanted visit. This time though, there was no sneaking up on him like a boogieman stepping out of the closet. So, he paced his bedroom floor awaiting the moment his damned boogieman would arrive. Yet, as he paced, he was scared as hell for it was again the vampire Jerry Dandridge he was to face, not the mortal man from centuries back in time.

That anticipated loud thud sounded on the rooftop.

Charley's head lifted and eyes peered up at the ceiling. He listened to the footsteps thud across the rooftop, his eyes and head followed. His eyes looked to his bedroom door. Passed that door he left the hallway window wide open as a strange invite for the vampire to enter. He hoped Dandridge would accept the offered window instead of invading his mother's room. Things were to be different this time around, he hoped.

The doorknob started to twist.

Charley's wide eyes focused on the doorknob as he held his breath and clearly watched the doorknob continue to turn. Shakily he turned and faced the door. It was time to come face to face with Dandridge in a whole other manner. No surprise attack from behind.

The door started to slowly creep open.

Charley took a step back, felt the sweat bead across his forehead and that always there lump seemingly swelled within his throat. His eyes watched the door open wider. He struggled but swallowed back that throat lump. The door now opened wide and there the vampire stood.

Dandridge accepted Charley's open hallway window. He too knew how everything was meant to go thanks to Doctor Aiden McHoolihee. He stepped into Charley's bedroom and with a playful whistle he closed the door as quietly as possible then locked it. His eyes looked to the fear paled and sweat beaded face of Charley's. "Hello, Charley," he greeted then stepped forward.

Charley took a quick step back.

"Very polite of you, Charley, leaving the window open for me." Dandridge commented and continued to gracefully stroll towards the boy who continued to step backwards, "You know why I'm hear, don't you."

Charley slightly nodded as he continued to back up. Where the hell was his voice? He needed to speak or Dandridge would forever silence him. He stopped backing up which oddly made Dandridge cease his approach. "Yeah, I do." he said, tried to sound less terrified, "And you got I all wrong."

Dandridge narrowed his eyes at the boy then questioned with a sneer, "Do I?"

"Yeah you do." Charley again nodded, "What happened, yeah, that wasn't my fault."

"Really?" Dandridge questioned the boy's reluctance to take blame then stated with a slight hiss, "Let me put it this way." he continued forward, "If it weren't for you," his arm flung forward and he snatched Charley by the throat, "I wouldn't have spent three hundred and fifty-seven years waiting and waiting."

Charley just metaphorically kicked himself in the ass for having thought he could possibly have a damned conversation without physical violence. His hands grabbed onto Dandridge's wrist but thankfully Dandridge hadn't lifted him off the floor, yet. "You got it all wrong," he strained to speak, "If…" he slightly choked, "If I hadn't helped kill Yolanda..." he coughed, "You would've killed Thea."

Dandridge jerked Charley forward and burned his infuriated eyes into the boy's, "I would never harm her." he protested Charley's words.

Charley gagged and nodded, "You… you were supposed kill Thea." he was beyond terrified but had to speak what he knew in hopes to save his life, "Not..." he coughed against Dandridge's tight grasp, "Not because of Yolanda because..." he gasped then spat it all out, "It would've been an accident. You would've killed Thea when she stepped between you and Tayte. You would've killed them both at the same time!"

Dandridge took a quick step forward and slammed Charley back against the wall. "You lie!" he growled, "You're just trying to cover what you did, what you caused to happen!"

"No," Charley denied, tried to shake his head in denial, "I saw it, that morning before we killed Yolanda, I saw what was supposed to happen." he felt Dandridge's grip tightened, "Please, you gotta believe me."

"No I don't." Dandridge sneered then swiftly turned and effortlessly thrust Charley through the air, sent the boy crashing through the doors of the closet. He faced the closet, Charley struggled within the rubble then he pointed a blaming finger at the boy, "You rewrote my past, Charley." he spoke, "Now I'm gonna rewrite your present."

Charley shoved back against the wall as Dandridge approached. He lifted his arm and reached out his hand in plea for Dandridge to stop. "Thea's here!" he shouted the obvious, "You can have her back!"

"Oh, I am." Dandridge nodded as he grinned down at Charley, "There's nothing that's going to stop me," he bent down and snatched Charley by the throat again then jerked the boy onto his feet, "Not you, not the good Doctor's aged descendant Peter Vincent!"

Charley again choked, his feet dragged against the floor as Dandridge stepped backwards. "Please," he pleaded, "I don't..." he choked, "Please, I don't want to stop you!" his hands pried against Dandridge's grip, "I gave her something tonight..." he confessed, "I gave her a letter Aiden wrote to me."

Dandridge stopped, his eyes studied Charley's strained expression, "What?" he questioned.

Charley gave a short and struggled nod, "Yeah, Peter Vincent brought me the letter yesterday." he felt Dandridge's grip lighten up, "Aiden made sure I knew everything that happened after Yolanda was destroyed. I know everything. I know it all." he started to pray Dandridge would cease the attack, "I gave that letter to Thea tonight, outside. I did it because I want her to remember."

"Why?" Dandridge defensively questioned Charley's motive, "Why would you want her to remember, huh?"

"Because," Charley shouted then confessed, "If she remembers then maybe you'll get the hell outta of my life once and for all!"

Dandridge grinned, "So, you did it for yourself, not her, hmm?"

"Yeah," Charley reluctantly confessed, "Yeah because I want all this to stop!" he felt Dandridge's grip loosen more which made his ability to confess easier, "I failed in the long run to stop you from becoming what you are. All of it was in vain. You still became a vampire, dammit."

Dandridge released Charley's throat then took a step back. "Yes, you did fail." he agreed, "Yes, I still became a vampire but by my own accord, not because of that psychotic devil's whore Yolanda." he slightly turned the side and eyed the boy, "And you know why I did it? Did the good Doctor tell you why I did what I had in his centuries old letter, hmm?"

Charley nodded as he held his hand against his throat, "Yeah, because of Thea disappearing."

"Oh that's only part of it." Dandridge confessed, "She's the only reason why but her disappearance is only part of it."

Charley's eyes frowned, unsure what Dandridge meant.

Dandridge shifted on his patent leather shoes and continued to eye Charley, "Yes, I needed immortality to find her here in 1985 and knew she'd be in this very town, your town." he crossed his arms over his chest, "But I realized, during that small time I was an immortal because of Yolanda, that I didn't wish to lose Thea to death at all."

"What?" Charley somewhat gasped, "Are you saying..."

"Yes, I am," Dandridge continued to grin, "I'm greedy by nature, Charley, even when I was the mortal Lord Dandridge. I refuse to share Thea with death." he took a step forward with his eyes focused within Charley's then asked, "How far are you willing to go to save the one you love, Charley?"

Charley slightly leaned back.

"In your original story, Charley, you were willing to kill me to save the love of your life." Dandridge explained his knowledge of the original scenario, "I'm willing to go as far as I need to save the one I love. So I did, made myself immortal and survived just so I can make sure she survives." then he asked, "Do you understand what I'm saying, Charley?"

Charley nervously swallowed, his hand continued to rub his tender throat.

Dandridge nodded, "Yes, you do." he took another step forward which forced Charley to stumble backwards, "So, since you have a better understanding of my reasons." another step forward and Charley dropped back seated on the bed, "I'm going to give you something I don't have or should I say, give you, again, something I don't have, a choice." he looked down into the boy's wide eyes, "Forget about me, Charley, and I'll gladly forget about you."

Charley stared up into Dandridge's firm eyes.

"So, what do you say, Charley, hmm?" Dandridge questioned then heard the distinct sound of Judy Brewster's door open, "Hmm, you're mother's awake."

Charley quickly looked to his bedroom door then heard his mom try the doorknob.

Dandridge leaned down and spoke quietly, "Decisions, Charley, and make them wisely."

Charley darted his head forward and startled and leaned back with Dandridge's face right before his. His mom started to knock on the door and call his name. "Yeah, Mom, hold on!" he yelled out as his eyes were firmly locked with Dandridge's.

Dandridge gave Charley a questioning expression with the lift of his brows.

Charley nodded, his head steadily bobbed up and down.

Dandridge smirked then rose up, "Good decision, Charley." He turned and moved for the bedroom window.

Charley's eyes were wide as they watched Dandridge open the bedroom window. The human shadow cast over him swiftly transformed into a mighty bat creature. He leaned back as a gust of wind from the creature's wings blew against him. His mom continued to knock on the door and call out to him.

His eyes blinked and snapped him from the horrific image he just watched drift out his bedroom window. He hurried up off the bed and rushed to his bedroom door. He unlocked the door and swung it open which caused his mom to startle.

"Charley, what in heaven's name is going on in there?" Judy asked with a hand on her hip, she leaned a bit in attempt to look into the room.

Charley swiftly grabbed his mom's shoulder then spun her around and stepped out of the bedroom into the hallway. "Mom, I'm fine, I was just watching Fright Night that's all." he lied as he nudged mom towards her open bedroom door, "I had the volume up too loud, again."

"The TV, really?" Judy suspiciously asked then spun around once in her doorway, "That was really loud, Charley, and you know I start the late shift tomorrow."

"Mom, I know, I'm sorry." Charley apologized with a forced smile, "The TV's off now and I'm going to bed."

"Okay," Judy nodded then rose up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss on her son's clammy cheek. She frowned as she lowered back on her feet, "Are you still feeling sick, hun?"

"Mom, I'm okay." Charley nodded then again turned his mom around and nudged her into her bedroom, "Just go to bed. I'm fine."

"Okay, good night." Judy sang with a nod, "Four in the morning is horrible for my complexion." She closed her bedroom door.

Charley heavily exhaled as his shoulders slumped. He turned around and quickly closed and locked the hallway window. He then stepped the few steps to his bedroom doorway and entered the room. He closed the door and moved towards the window to close and lock it. He stepped to the window, closed and locked it then took a few staggered steps backwards and plopped down seated on his bed. Both his hands lifted and slapped over his sweat drenched face then slid up and smoothed back his sweat soaked hair. "Ah, shit," he groaned loudly with his head dropped back followed by him dropping back against the bed.

Thea lay beneath the white glow of the light on the wall just above the hospital bed. She lay there silent and unconscious dressed in a sterile white hospital gown while covered by a faded blue blanket. The heart monitor continuously beeped in rhythm with her heartbeats. Her breaths were deep as the oxygen was steadily given through the tiny tubes tucked in her nostrils.

"So all we have is a name?" the on-call doctor questioned as he stood at the foot of the bed while he eyed the chart in his hands, "Thea Elizabeth Bellamy, correct?"

"Yes, doctor." the nurse replied, "That's all, just a name. She has no ID, nothing."

"Hmm," the doctor hummed, "Maybe someone will come looking for her." he hooked the clipboard chart to the foot board rail. He sighed then turned and left the room with the nurse right behind him.

Thea heavily sighed, her head turned to the side. Her eyes started to flutter open then frowned against the harsh glow of the overhead light. She limply lifted her arm, an IV stuck in the back of her left hand. She groaned as she touched her fingers against her tensed brow. Her eyes finally opened more then flinched wider. She darted up seated, eyes wide with fear and confusion. Her head darted in the direction of the beeping sound and looked to the display of her recorded heart rate which gradually quickened.

She shook her head, felt the tubes in her nose. Her hand fumbled and jerked down the tubes from her nose. Her eyes scanned frantically the unfamiliar surroundings. She looked to her left hand with wide eyes then without thought snatched hold of the IV and jerked it out. She loudly groaned, felt the pain in the back of her hand. Blood started to trickle from the IV puncture, her hand slapped over it, then she noticed the ring missing. "My ring," she gasped, "Where's my ring?"

She swung her feet over the side of the bed then rose up but nearly dropped back down from the weakness in her legs. She managed to catch her bearings and stepped forward only to feel the tug of the wires attached to the stickers on her chest, the wires led to the monitor. Her hand flung up and snatched hold of the wires and jerked them off her chest. She stepped forward, the monitor flat lined. "Where is it?" she questioned over and over where her ring was. She didn't know why but that ring was important.

The nurse rushed back into the hospital room and discovered the mysterious woman up and out of bed. "Ms. Bellamy," she calmly spoke as Thea was frantically searching for something, "Ms. Bellamy, you need to get back into bed." She stepped to the monitor and turned off it's alarm.

"Where is it?!" Thea shouted, glanced at the nurse.

"Where's what?" the nurse asked as she cautiously stepped up to Thea.

"My ring!" Thea shouted, "Where be my ring?!"

"Oh, your ring." the nurse smiled, "It's okay, Ms. Bellamy, it's here." She stepped to the closet.

Thea sighed in relief with her bleeding left hand against her chest.

The nurse removed a patient bag from the closet then dug inside and removed the emerald and gold ring. She smiled and stepped up to Thea with the ring reached out to her. "There, Ms. Bellamy." she said and watched Thea happily take the ring and slip it on her bloody left hand ring finger, "It's very beautiful."

Thea nodded as her eyes stared at the ring, "Aye, it be."

The nurse frowned in response to how Thea spoke then requested, "Ms. Bellamy, lets get you back into bed, hmm?"

"Never had I thought such a ring be placed on my finger." Thea spoke, her traditional dialect prominent.

The nurse stepped up to Thea and decided it was best to sort of go along, "Who gave you the ring?" Perhaps if there was a name Thea could give then the hospital might have someone to contact.

Thea studied the glistening green gem, her lips softly smiled with an actual memory. "My fiance," she said as she allowed the nurse to lead her back towards the bed.

"Well, what's his name?" the nurse asked, kept her voice calm and soothing.

"He be," Thea spoke, her eyes frowned in thought, "He be…" she sat down on the edge of the bed, "His name is..." the dialect again changed, "I think his name is Jerry."

"You think?" the nurse questioned, recognized that Thea was greatly confused. She grabbed some tape and gauze off the nearby tray and dressed Thea's hand.

"No, his name is Jerry." Thea nodded, "This ring was his mother's."

"Oh, well that's very sweet." the nurse continued her sweetness, "What's Jerry's last name, hmm? He might be worried about you."

"Worried?" Thea asked and looked up at the nurse, "Why would he worry?"

"Ms. Bellamy, you're in the hospital." the nurse stated.

Thea frowned in question and confusion, "I am?" Her eyes shifted and in deed saw that she was in a hospital room. She again looked to the nurse, "How'd I get here?"

"You collapsed and were brought here by ambulance." the nurse explained, finished dressing Thea's hand, "Do you remember what happened, why you might've collapsed?"

Thea thought for a moment then shook her head.

"Okay," the nurse decided she needed to get this so called fiance's name, "Well, how about you give me Jerry's last name or do you have a phone number."

Thea shook her head, "No, there's no number."

"Okay, well, what's his last name?" the nurse again asked.

"Dandridge," Thea replied, her eyes again looked down at the ring, "Jerry Dandridge."

"Well, that's a start." the nurse smiled, "Why don't you," she nudged Thea to scoot back, "Lay back and rest and I'll try to contact Jerry for you, okay?"

Thea nodded and brought her legs up onto the bed.

The nurse assisted covering Thea back up with the blanket. "Okay, Ms. Bellamy, I'll be right back." she explained then asked, "Is there anything I can bring back for you?"

Thea looked to the nurse with her typical sweet smile, "Some water, please."

"Sure thing." the nurse agreed then patted Thea's shoulder, "I'll be right back and hopefully we can reach your fiance, I'm sure he's worried about you."

Thea nodded then watched the nurse leave the room. Her eyes again looked to the ring. Her smile softened but gradually it faded. Her eyes again tensed into a strained frown, the pain started again. Her hands lifted and crushed their heels against her forehead. She loudly groaned, the pain continued to intensify. She leaned back against the slightly raised back of the bed as she softly started to sob in response to the growing pain. Her head dropped back against the bed as her hands pressed firmly and moved against her temples. Again her vision severely blurred and followed arrived that weakness then her eyes fluttered closed. She again went unconscious.

The rotary phone started to ring as it sat on a circular antique Venetian table beside a bowl of mixed fruit. A hand snatched up the phone then brought it to Billy Cole's ear, "Hello," he sang into the phone, "Um, yeah," he spoke, his eyes shifted and looked to the staircase, "Jer, it's for you."

Dandridge stepped down the stairs while buttoning the cuffs of a button-down shirt. He stepped to the table as Billy reached the phone to him. One hand took the phone and the other snatched up a tangerine. He tucked phone propped against his shoulder and against his ear. "Hello," he greeted as he started to peal away the rind.

Billy gestured to the stairs, silently announced he was going to take care of his master's evening delight.

Dandridge nodded in agreement then spoke, "Yes, this is Jerry Dandridge."

On the other end of the phone was the nurse. "Oh great," she smiled as she leaned against the nurse's desk, "Mr. Dandridge, do you know a woman named Thea Bellamy?"

Dandridge froze upon hearing the question. "Um, yes, yes I do." he answered.

"Well, before I explain anything," the nurse spoke, decided to make certain the man truly knew who she was talking about by asking a few questions, "Could you tell me what Ms. Bellamy's middle name is?" she listened to the correct answer, her smile broadened, "Great, um, maybe you would care to describe a ring that was found in Ms. Bellamy's possession." her smiled broadened more upon the correct description of the emerald and gold ring, "That's great, so I must have the right Jerry Dandridge."

"What is this about?" Dandridge asked.

"Well, Mr. Dandridge," the nurse spoke, "Ms. Bellamy was brought here to the hospital by ambulance after having collapsed." she explained, "But, first, are you her fiance?"

Dandridge's lips formed a smile then he replied, "Yes I am."

"Okay, that's wonderful." the nurse sang then sighed with relief, "The thing is, she seems confused. Has this happened before?"

Dandridge thought for a moment then answered, "Perhaps she was upset." he continued to think of an excuse, "We had an argument, you see, a little disagreement."

The nursed nodded as she listened to Dandridge's explanation then commented, "Well, okay, we'll likely do some tests in the morning and would appreciate if you would come down here around that time. We can't find any information on her."

"We just moved here." Dandridge quickly responded.

"Oh, okay," the nurse nodded, "Well, the sooner you get down here in the morning the better."

"That'll be fine but would it be of any inconvenience if I come now?" Dandridge asked, listened to the nurse's response with his grin broadened then asked, "And what room is Thea in?" he listened to the information be eagerly given, "Oh, well, thank you for contacting me and I'll see you shortly." he grinned, "Again, thank you."

Dandridge hung up the phone then turned just as Billy came down the steps with the trash bagged body lugged over the shoulder. He popped a tangerine segment into his mouth, "Were going to the hospital." he announced.

"We are?" Billy asked as he stepped down off the staircase.

"Yes," Dandridge nodded then sucked the juice from his finger.

The nurse entered the hospital room with a big smile and a Styrofoam cup filled with ice water. She stepped to the bed and discovered Thea seemingly sound asleep. She sighed with relief then stepped to the table and set down the cup of water. She took a moment to do a simple check of Thea's vitals, everything seemed normal.

"Well, Ms. Bellamy," the nurse said sweetly, though Thea likely couldn't hear a word, then brushed a wave of hair from Thea's forehead, "Your fiance will be here in just a little bit." She again sighed in relief, believed the poor woman might be put at more ease once the fiance arrived.

The nurse reached up and turned off the overhead light, decided best to allow Thea to sleep instead of bothering to reconnect the monitor or IV. She turned and quietly left the room.

Thea's eyes snapped wide open. Her eyes shifted and focused on the window, a dim light shined through. Her head turned and looked through the shadowed room at the door that was lined by the corridor light peaking through the seams.

Dandridge was quite thankful for public places where anyone or anything was welcomed to enter. He entered the hospital, quite late and it was very quiet which he preferred. There was only a couple hours between him and daylight, so he had to make that little venture quick. He need to go higher floor where the nurse had instructed he would find his Thea. The entire time, as he made his way further in Thea's direction, his grin was firm.

Centuries he waited and waited as patiently as possible. When you're immortal, he learned quickly, you need patience or your life would become insane. He kept himself focused from the very beginning, the very moment he realized Thea would never be found unless he found the resources to assist in that lengthy and nearly timeless search. Accompanied by Regine, he found his resource. No, he hadn't gone to the actual source of immortality as Yolanda had, he skipped that part and went directly to the second source.

A rough task and journey to find the second source, the first to be created by the original source known throughout the immortal world as the Darkness. The secondary source had become known by legend as Darkness's Shadow, simply the Shadow, or more well known as Dracula. Yes, he sought out the most infamous vampire known in literature, popularized by Bram Stoker, but known throughout the Carpathians and beyond as the greatest of warlords ever to battle against the Turks, Vlad Tepes or better known as Vlad the Impaler.

He entered the ancient ruins said to have housed the Shadow. In the bowels of that mountainous placed structure, he found the Shadow, pleaded his case, told his story, and oddly won the approval of the 15th century warlord. The end of his search, he came face to face with the Shadow that once was a mortal man, just as him.

A strange creature Vlad Tepes had become, a reclusive being whom shared his dwelling with only one other soul, his bride. Perhaps Tepes had sympathy for his plight, understood the strength in something called love. He asked no questions why Tepes had embraced the Darkness to be the first Shadow. All that mattered was he would accept the Shadow's bargain. A bargain? More like a sacrifice. The sacrifice being his soul and the soul of his sister's.

When Dandridge accepted the Shadow's embrace, he in turn had to embrace Regine, as part of the bargain or sacrifice. He had no issues nor did Regine. Poor Regine having lost her husband by her own hand yet because of Yolanda's treachery, was easily convinced, though if she weren't, he would've embraced her anyway if it meant he could begin his long, long wait and equally long journey to reunite with Thea.

And finally, after that wait, sacrifice, and loneliness, his patience had paid off and soon he would have his beloved angel.

The elevator doors slid open and he stepped out, his steps echoed down the corridor. His eyes focused forward, bit by bit the nurse's station came into view. He refused to leave that hospital empty handed by any means necessary. The closer he came to the nurse's station, the two on-call nurses immediately took notice, of course.

The nurse, the one who kept watch over Thea, rose up from her seat beside her fellow nurse. She smiled the very moment she saw the very attractive and nearly alluring man approach the nurse's station. "Hello," she greeted the attractive man dressed in a very stylish lengthy gray trench coat.

Dandridge stepped before the nurse's station, his dark eyes locked with the somewhat attractive nurse. "Hello," he charmingly sang, "I'm Jerry Dandridge."

"Oh, yes, Mr. Dandridge." the nurse chimed while batting her eyes. She stepped around the nurse's station and stepped before the extremely charming man. "Um," she somewhat mumbled, "Would you like to see your," she paused, somewhat disliked the title she was about to speak, "Your fiance?"

"Yes, please," Dandridge kept his tone that always charming melody and glanced at the properly placed name tag then delivered his eyes to the nurse's, "Clare."

"Follow me," Clare the nurse chimed back then stepped around Dandridge and led him towards the room Thea was being kept. She kept glancing back at the charmer, flashed an interested smile then looked forward as they neared the door. "She was asleep when I last checked." she explained as she opened the door, stepped inside with Dandridge directly behind.

Clare easily found the light switch but the moment it flipped on, illuminated the entire room, the bed was empty with exception to the hospital gown left tossed atop it. She somewhat gasped, her eyes darted to the window which was wide open. "Oh no," she gasped and rushed for the window, "I just checked on her about twenty minutes ago and she was sound asleep." She looked out the window then turned around and looked to Dandridge.

Dandridge's eyes slightly narrowed, not what was expected. "Where is she?" he asked, the charming tone buried beneath frustration.

Clare shook her head then replied, "She must've climbed out the window and reached the fire escape." she left the window, "I have to call the police." She hurried passed Dandridge.

Dandridge's lips sneered. His eyes shifted from the open window and looked to the empty bed. "Damn!" he lowly grumbled. There was no time to go out and search for her, dawn would soon approach and hinder his chances to find her. There was no way Billy could go about town during the day in search for a woman he had no idea what she looked like and she would likely run from Billy. But, a grin formed, perhaps there was one who would have no issue recognizing Thea and Thea recognizing him.

 _ **(Author)**_

 _ **WOOT-WOOT! I'm having a damned blast here! So, have I twisted shit around enough? Do I gotta do some more twisting? Yeah, this ain't no identical scenario as he original.. amazing what time travel and adding new characters can do to the original story! Okay, well, another chapter is on the way! Will Jerry be reunited forever with his angel? *sighs* I wonder how I'm gonna end this?**_

 _ **FRIGHT NIGHT FOREVA!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Fright Night 1985**

Twisted Fate

Chapter Five

by

~GaGa4FrightNight~

~Vendehla~

Charley woke up as soon as the alarm went off. He was dead tired, exhausted from his nearly pants pissing confrontation with the vampire neighbor. He refused to allow his knowledge to ruin his life. He had to push through, the bargain with the neighboring devil was made and he was to begin to forget.

He did the typical morning rituals though in the back of his mind was the memory of that particular day which would've led him to the police station to blab about the two women. No, not this time. He was going to school and put his life back on track. He showered, brushed his teeth, dressed, grabbed his book bag, got a bite to eat from the kitchen then headed out the back door.

The sky was bright blue, the morning sun shined through the surrounding trees as Charley made his way towards the parked Mustang. Yep, he repeated in his head, just a typical teenager headed off for another day of being a Junior in high school. He grabbed the driver's side handle, flung the door open then tossed the book bag inside.

A hand snatched hold of Charley's shoulder and a voice said, "Hey, kid."

Charley nearly crapped himself the moment he literally jumped from the strong hand that dropped hard against his shoulder. He quickly spun around, his eyes wide and looked to the creepy face of Billy Cole's. He slammed back against the Mustang.

Billy wasn't too enthused about speaking to the kid but orders were orders. "Hey, Charley, right?" he asked the horrified kid in front of him and watched the poor guy nod his head then said, "Good." he made a quick move and nearly slammed a sealed envelope against the kid's chest, "Read this. It's from Jer."

Charley trembled as he shakily lifted his hand and grabbed the envelope, his eyes not once left Billy's annoyed expression. He bobbed his head up and down.

Billy jerked his hand back now that the kid had the envelope then he instructed, as Dandridge requested, "Do what the letter says, huh, kid." again he watched Charley bob his head up and down, "Well," he shook his head then turned around, "See ya, kid."

Charley finally took a breath, his wide eyes watched Billy Cole march back towards the neighboring house. His body remained leaned back against the Mustang. He lifted his hand and finally looked at the white envelope with his name scribed. His other shaky hand lifted then with both trembling hands he tore the envelope open. From the envelope he jerked out a single sheet of paper.

His feet shuffled and onto the driver's seat he plopped. Shakily his hands unfolded the plain white sheet of paper. His eyes remained wide as they started to read the paper's contents.

 _Charley,_

 _We have a situation on our hands. A couple hours before sunrise I received a concerning phone call from the local hospital. My Angel was admitted into the hospital but when I went to fetch her, she was gone. My Angel, My Beloved Thea was lost then found but tragically lost again._

 _I chose you to find my missing Angel. Yes, I could send out Billy but I'm afraid Thea wouldn't respond well to Billy, he lacks any gentleness with such a delicate situation. As for me, you know very well I can't search for her during the day. So, you are the only other face My Angel would recognize and perhaps deem comforting._

 _I know we made a bargain. But I feel you owe me. So, do what you need to do. Go where you have to go. Find her. And when you find her, bring her home to me. You do this, we are even and no one else needs to be harmed._

 _Am I understood, Charley?_

 _Jerry_

Charley's hands dropped down against his lap. He read clearly between the lines that Dandridge basically threatened him and his loved ones if he didn't do what was said. "Son of a bitch," he groaned, crumbled the damned letter with both hands, "When is this shit gonna stop?!"

He shifted and faced the steering wheel then slammed the door closed, tossed the letter to the passenger side. He dug out the car keys, crammed the key into the ignition then cranked up the Mustang. "This is bull shit!" he grumbled under his breath then shifted the Mustang into reverse and backed down the driveway.

A silver Charger stopped at the red light. Behind the steering wheel of the vehicle was Detective Lennox. He glanced at his wrist watch, hated damned red lights. He huffed with annoyance then caught something from the corner of his eye. His head turned and looked through the passenger window. His eyes slightly squinted and aimed at an alley opening. Something looked suspicious, especially now because of the string of murders that popped up in the typically quiet town.

The light turned green and instead of turning left in the direction of the police station, he pulled the car to the right and parked near the curb. He somewhat ignored the jargon from his police ban within the car and climbed out of the car. He closed the door and stepped around the front of the vehicle, his eyes focused on that something suspicious.

Detective Lennox already had a huge list to start working through that morning but he couldn't stop himself from investigating. He stepped onto the sidewalk, that street was pretty quiet for early morning. He stepped towards the alley opening, his eyes focused on what looked like two bare feet poking out from the alleyway shadow. He stepped closer, the closer he came the more he made out a figure laying with their back against the wall. He prayed he hadn't found another body that would be added to the growing roster of victims.

He cautiously stepped before those two bare feet, the soles dirty. He slowly crouched, the figure was definitely female. He carefully reached his hand out and touched one ankle. He sighed in relief, the skin was warm then followed was another bit of relief in a form of a soft feminine groan. He took a deep breath then exhaled. His hand gently shook the ankle and he spoke, "Ma'am," he continued to shake the ankle, "Ma'am, are you alright?"

Thea's eyes snapped open then she startled, felt the hand on her ankle. She quickly sat up and scrambled to gather her legs back. Her wide eyes look to the kind face of a gray haired black gentleman.

"Hey, it's okay." Lennox spoke with a calm tone, "I was just seeing if you were alright." His eyes squinted, the woman looked almost terrified then he caught glimpse of the obvious hospital band around her wrist. He looked again at her face and asked, "Ma'am, were you in the hospital?"

Thea's mind was beyond confused, her eyes shifted erratically and looked about the alleyway. She couldn't remember how she got there and had no idea where she was. Her head lowered, there it was again, the pain started to build across forehead. She lifted her hand and pressed it against her forehead, her eyes saw what the man before her spoke of.

"Ma'am," Lennox spoke up, concerned if the woman was supposed to be in the hospital, "Are you supposed to be in the hospital? Did you leave when you're not supposed to?"

"I don't know." Thea finally spoke, her voice nearly a whisper.

Lennox reached his hand to Thea and offered, "Ma'am, I'm on my way to the precinct and I'd be happy to take you with me and there we can figure our where you're supposed be."

Thea lowered her hand, her eyes looked to the kind man's face.

"I'm Detective Lennox," Lennox introduced, kept his hand reached out to Thea, "I'll be happy to contact anyone you want."

Thea looked to Lennox's offered hand. Shakily she reached her left hand to his and accepted his offer.

"There ya go." Lennox kindly smiled then rose up and assisted the troubled Thea onto her bare feet. He took a step back from the alley then asked, "Do you have a name?" He watched her carefully step out of the shadows of the alley. Sorta a sweet thing, he chimed in thought then frowned. What could've happened that would make such a pretty woman seem so troubled, confused, and seemingly lost?

Thea nodded, her hazel eyes eyed the street, a few cars that passed by, then shifted her eyes to Lennox. "Thea," she spoke her name, "My name's Thea Bellamy."

"Well, Miss Bellamy," Lennox smiled and urged Thea towards his precinct designated vehicle, "Nice to meet you." he opened the back door of the vehicle, "Why don't ya go ahead and slide on in then we'll go to the precinct and find out where you belong."

Thea nodded then eased into the backseat of the vehicle. Her eyes watched the door close. Her eyes continued to stare out the window as Lennox got behind the wheel of the car. Her eyes seemed lost, somewhat glazed from the confusion that prominently inflicted her thoughts. She honestly had no recollection what happened the night before and it seemed she barely had recollection of the days prior. Her eyes strained into a frown, felt the vehicle leave the curb.

"Don't you worry," Lennox spoke up as he steered the car in the direction of the precinct, "We'll get ya taken care of, Miss Bellamy." He glanced back at her, she continued to seem confused, so lost. He shook his head and thought, what a shame.

Charley didn't go to school. Nope, he opted to skip school because he took Dandridge's 'between the lines' threat seriously. He thought, should've known better than to believe the night before, that little visit, was the end of it all. He drove around town, up and down crowded and vacant streets all damned morning long. He even got out of the car to scope out any crevice between buildings. There was no sign of Thea.

What if he couldn't find her? What if he was empty handed by nightfall? Then what? Would Dandridge go ahead and rip his life to shreds including his own physical person?

He sat behind the wheel of the Mustang, hands tensed as they firmly wrung the wheel. He felt so screwed. No matter what he did to try to solve or fix what was happening, it damn well seemed to backfire on him. He made the agreement to forget about Dandridge but that turned right back around and metaphorically bit him in the ass. He did everything to keep Amy, Ed, and Peter out of that dangerous loop but it seemed that loop was about to tighten like a noose then he'd be strung out to dry or more like sucked dry.

His head dropped forward against the steering wheel which blared the horn. He startled then threw himself into an agitated fit. His hands beats against the steering wheel then gripped it and he shook himself front to back while loudly grumbling. One final slam against the steering wheel with his hand, he finished his fit.

"God dammit!" he shouted, slapped both hands over his face, "It's gotta stop!" his head dropped back against the seat, "What the hell am I gonna do?!"

Slowly his hands slid from his face, his eyes peered over the tips of his fingers. He searched everywhere but one place, the police station. Oh, he remembered, that very day he was supposed to have gone to the police to inform them what he witnessed at the neighbors. His hands dropped down. Just as originally written, he had to go to the station but for another reason. No, he wouldn't say a damned word about Dandridge and the truth about the neighbor. Yes, he would go to the station in effort to find Thea, his last resort.

Lennox escorted his find into the downtown precinct. He continued his kind demeanor, led Thea into the somewhat quiet precinct with an arm about her shoulders. He led her up the stairs then onto the main floor. He encouraged her to sit down on a vacant bench and explained he would return shortly.

He went directly to the desk of one of his fellow detectives. "Hey, Bennett," he spoke to the middle aged Detective Bennett, "I found a lost puppy in some alley up town."

Bennett looked up at the only and first black detective at the precinct and announced, "Yeah, well, another dead puppy showed up in another local dumpster."

"What?" Lennox somewhat groaned, "Another one?"

"Yep," Bennett leaned back in his chair, "Found just like the others, wrapped in trash bags and the head..." he slashed his finger across his throat, "And no ID yet."

"Jesus," Lennox shook his head then huffed.

"Yeah, so I'm guessing you need to get your ass down to the crime scene." Bennett said then glanced to the so called lost puppy Lennox brought in, "So, that's your lost puppy, huh? Pretty damned cute, I do say so myself." he chuckled.

"Yeah," Lennox sighed and glanced at Thea, "She's got a hospital ID band on her wrist. The name's Thea Bellamy and she's pretty out of it."

"Thea Bellamy, huh," Bennett repeated the name and leaned forward and snatched up an APB that was sent out hours ago, "Well," he reached the paper out to Lennox, "You're lost puppy is lost, a hospital runaway as of 5 am this morning."

Lennox frowned then looked over the APB and nodded, "Well, I gotta head down to the crime scene," he set the paper on the desk, "Since your ass is just sitting there, you can deal with the lost and found." He turned, ignored Bennett's grumble of annoyance, and returned to Thea who sat anxiously chewing on her fingernail.

Lennox crouched before Thea, "Ms. Bellamy, my fellow colleague Detective Bennett, he's gonna take care of you." he rose up, "Don't worry, I'm leaving ya in good hands." He watched her silently nod then he nodded and reluctantly left to begin another crime scene investigation of another poor murder victim.

Bennett watched Lennox leave then grabbed the phone and dialed the hospital.

Thea sat there, her eyes distant as they aimed at the floor but nothing was truly focused on. Her mind was a muddled mess of thoughts, memories, and other things that made no sense. So much swirled about in her mind. She leaned forward, her elbows rested on her knees then she covered her face with her hands. Her eyes were closed behind her hands, felt the sting of tears. Behind that darkness passed her closed eyes, she saw things that made no sense but then they did.

"Ms. Bellamy," Charley spoke up, stood by the bench and looked down at Thea. There was a sense of relief having found her. But what new awkwardness might occur if he attempted to take her out of the police station?

Thea lifted her head, her hands slid from over her face. Her teary eyes looked up. Yes, she thought, I know that face. "Charley Brewster," she breathed and watched him nod.

"Yeah, it's me," Charley continued to nod.

"Hey, do you know this woman?" Bennett spoke up, had approached the bench the hospital runaway sat. He eyed the young man with a suspicious scowl.

Charley nodded and looked to the detective, "Um, yeah, ah," he somewhat stammered then said, "Yeah, she's my, well, was my Lit teacher."

"I was?" Thea questioned, the confusion clear within her glossy eyes.

Bennett looked down at Thea, his scowl tensed, "Ma'am, do you know this kid?"

Thea looked at the detective then at Charley and nodded, "Aye, Charley Brewster."

Bennett now frowned, confused by Thea's change of dialect, something wasn't right. He looked at Charley then reached out his hand, "Show me your ID, kid." He waited, hand held out, and watched Charley fumble taking out a wallet from a back pants pocket, "Come on, I ain't got all day."

"Yes, sir," Charley nervously spoke then slipped his driver's license from his wallet and handed it to the detective. He anxiously watched Bennett take a look at the driver's license then hand it back to him.

"Alright, Charley Brewster," Bennett was still suspicious, "Do you have any idea what's going on here with your Lit teacher?"

"Um, I..." Charley again mumbled, "Well," his mind raced with excuses, "Well, you see Detective, um, her fiance," yeah, he thought, he'd go that route, "Yeah, he's my neighbor and this morning he said that Ms. Bellamy was missing. Well, I said I'd help out by driving around town to see if I can help find her." he swallowed, "So, I, ah, stopped in here to check and well," he gestured to Thea, "Well, there she is."

"Huh," Bennett frowned then sternly crossed his arms over his chest, "Kinda weird, why didn't you mention that in the first place instead of informing me she's your teacher."

"Um, I don't know," Charley replied, "I mean, I didn't really meet her until last night at my house when my Mom invited them over for drinks." God, he thought, he hoped his bull shit lies don't come back around and backfire, "Well, I met Ms. Bellamy at school a couple days ago but never knew she was the neighbor's fiance until last night."

"Okay, say I believe you." Bennett continued his suspicion, "Ms. Bellamy hightailed out of the hospital about five this morning." he continued to eye the young man, "Why ain't this fiance of hers here instead of you?"

Charley tried to ease his nerves and awkwardly fidgeted with his wallet, "Well, he's looking for her, I just decided stop here, he might show up here eventually."

Bennett narrowed his eyes, "I called the hospital, they're sending an ambulance to pick her up." he took a step closed to the kid, "Tell, me, Charley Brewster, what's the name of this fiance?" He already knew the fiance's name, information given from the hospital.

"Um, yeah, it's," Charley couldn't stop himself from stuttering, "It's Jerry Dandridge."

"Alright, why don't we call Mr. Dandridge and you can personally inform him yourself that you found his fiance." Bennett basically demanded then grabbed Charley by the jacket sleeve and tugged the kid with him towards his desk, "And I'll stand right here with you." He somewhat shoved the kid seated in the chair beside the desk then picked up the phone and handed it to Charley, "What's the number?"

"I don't know." Charley confessed then lied but told the truth at the same time, "I just met the guy last night."

"Alright, kid," Bennett said then sat down at his desk, "Well, let's do it like this." he firmly eyed Charley, "You go on to school, where you're supposed to be, and Ms. Bellamy is going back to the hospital."

"Huh," Charley somewhat groaned, "Wait, I told him if I find her I'd bring her to his house."

"Well, unfortunately, Charley," Bennett again narrowed his eyes, "You can't. Now if her fiance shows up before the ambulance gets here, he can take her home with him. But you're just a teenaged punk kid who has no right to leave here with a very confused woman." he aimed his finger for the exit, "Now, get your ass out of here and back school, got it?"

Charley's shoulders slumped as his face shriveled with desperation, "Sir, I gave him my word."

"I don't give a shit." Bennett snapped at the kid, "Get your ass out of here and if you want, tell your neighbor you found her and he can go fetch her from the hospital." his eyes glanced passed Charley, "Shit!" he quickly stood up, "Where the hell is she?"

Charley's head darted and he too saw the vacant bench then he whined, "Dammit."

Bennett grumbled and stormed passed Charley then rushed to the double glass door. He shoved through the doors and quickly stomped down the stairs then out the precinct entrance. The streets were starting to pick up with pedestrians and vehicles. "God dammit!" he loudly grumbled, looked down both directions and saw no sign of the damned runaway hospital patient.

Bennett turned around and stormed back into the station. He shoved through the doors and there was the kid. He lifted his hand and pointed at Charley, "I want your ass outta here, now!" he stormed and shoved passed Charley then shouted to his fellow co-workers, "Put another APB out for Thea Bellamy!"

Charley hurried, got out the precinct as quick as possible. He knew Thea couldn't have gone far.

Thea hadn't gone far, she rose up from the bench when both Charley and Bennett weren't paying attention. She wandered from the main area inside the station building and found her way into a back stairwell. Her eyes were still glazed over. Her mind continued to be inflicted by confusion.

Down the stairs her bare feet moved, she had no idea where she was going and somewhat lacked knowledge where she was. Everything that seemed to happen somehow became jumbled with everything else that cluttered her constantly churning and spinning thoughts. She found an exit and pushed it open and stepped outside.

Her eyes looked around, there were sounds of dogs loudly barking from a row of chain link cages, police dogs. She stepped down the few concrete steps. Her head shifted from left to right then from right to left. First she attempted to go left then shifted and moved toward the right. "I know him," she spoke to herself under her breath, "Charley Brewster," she spoke the name then spoke another, "Jerry Dandridge," her head nodded, "Aye," her hand lifted and eyes looked to the emerald ring.

She slowly continued to walk with her eyes focused on that gold band with a lovely emerald setting. The fingers of her right hand gently touched the ring.

"Jerry," she whispered.

She raised her left hand higher and closer, her eyes focused solely on the ring. Her eyes again glazed over with a glisten of tears. The more she stared at the ring, things started to become clearer just as the purity of that lovely emerald gem. Her lips softly smiled as the memory returned, the moment that ring was finally placed on her finger. Then a sadness drifted over her eyes, the words written in that letter suddenly struck her.

She dropped her hand and looked forward then she asked aloud, "What have you done?"

Tires squealed.

Thea's head turned and eyes widened.

Charley had just gotten behind the wheel of his Mustang when he heard the squeal from car tires being abruptly braked. His eyes peered forward through his windshield then flinched wide the moment he saw who he knew was Thea laid out on the pavement in the middle of the street. He rushed, got out of the car and started to run in the direction of a growing crowd of pedestrians. "No!" he shouted and started to shove through the crowd.

Once pushed through the crowd, Charley startled to a stop.

"She just came out of nowhere!" Peter Vincent shouted in panic as he knelt down beside the woman he accidentally struck with his car. He was on his way to the studio to record another episode of his failing show Fright Night.

Charley breathed heavily, pressed his hand against his forehead. What the hell was he going to do? Here was Peter Vincent, obviously unwittingly pushed into involvement the moment his car struck Thea. He stumbled forward, his eyes stared down at Thea. "Oh God," he groaned then heard the commotion of officers from the station rush towards the scene. He started to feel even more panicked and turned around and pushed his way back through the crowd.

Peter held Thea's left hand, his expression filled with devastation and guilt. How had he not seen her? "Oh dear," he heavily sighed, "What have I done?"

Bennett shoved aside those damned rubbernecking pedestrians and cursed the moment he discovered the runaway patient on the pavement. "Call a damned ambulance!" he demanded one of the officers beside him, "Jesus, what a fucked up day!" He stepped forward.

Charley drove away from the scene. His breathing was erratic and his heart pounded nearly uncontrollably. What if Thea was dead? His mind continued to panic. "He'll kill me for sure now." he breathed, his eyes filled with panic, "I'm dead. I am so dead!"

Peter Vincent was brought inside the station as the woman he struck with his car was taken to the hospital by ambulance. He sat beside Detective Bennett's desk, his entire body trembled. His life was going down the drain quicker than first thought. He was being evicted from his apartment. He knew Fright Night was ending which meant an end to his career. Now, he groaned in thought, he run down a woman with his car.

"Mr. Vincent," Bennett stepped behind his desk and sat down then looked to the understandably upset local television horror host, "Mr. Vincent, we know this was an accident."

Peter nodded, he knew it was an accident but it didn't ease his guilt.

Bennett folded his hands atop his desk and explained, "Mr. Vincent, the woman you accidentally hit with your vehicle, she was in some type of confused stupor," he watched the aged actor continue to tremble, "She likely had no idea what she was doing when she stepped onto the street and in front of your vehicle. She wandered off before the hospital could come and pick her up."

Peter continued to nod then reluctantly looked to the detective and inquired, "Is she going to be alright?"

Bennett huffed, "We don't know."

Peter's head dropped with shame and he shook his head then said, "The poor dear."

"Mr. Vincent, please understand that this was a horrible accident." Bennett calmly stated then decided to let the man leave, "Mr. Vincent, we have all the information and statements we need. You're free to go."

Peter again lifted his head and looked to Bennett, "Would it be wrong if I were to go to the hospital to check on her?"

"That's up to you, Mr. Vincent," Bennett replied, "If you feel the need to do so then, by all means, do it. And here," he pulled free a Post-It then scribbled down the woman's name and reached it to Peter, "Here's her name."

Peter shakily reached and took the piece of paper. His eyes looked to the name. His eyes frowned. "Bellamy," he said the name under his breath.

"Yeah," Bennett nodded, "Why?"

Peter shook his head then again looked at Bennett, "Nothing, just ringed familiar."

"Oh, well apparently everyone knows her." Bennett commented.

"How do you mean?" Peter curiously asked.

Bennett willing relinquished his meaning, "Well, a kid named Charley Brewster knows her, came in here looking for her."

"Charley Brewster you say?" Peter quickly found it odd.

"Yeah," Bennett frowned then commented, "Don't tell me you know Charley Brewster?"

Peter continued to frown then confessed, "Well, I just met the boy a couple days ago. Delivered a letter to him the other day."

"Shit," Bennett laughed, "This town is smaller than I thought." he stood up then offered his hand to Peter, "Well, Mr. Vincent, if we have any further questions we'll let you know."

Peter nodded then stood up and shook the detective's hand, "Yes and thank you."

Bennett drew his hand back and returned seated, "Have a good day, Mr. Vincent."

"Yes," Peter again nodded, "Yes, you too, Detective." He turned and his eyes again frowned. He knew the name Bellamy sounded familiar and found it strange that Charley Brewster was part of it as well. He paused, that was Charley Brewster he saw just after the accident. He shook his head and continued forward. First he would stop at the studio then later he determined he would go to the hospital to check on the woman.

 _ **(Author)**_

 _ **Yeah, I know, a bit of filler... kinda like crocheting, weaving together many looped connections. So, what's up next? Is Charley's ass in a huge grinder now that he was unable to bring Thea to Dandridge? Will Dandridge be pissed at Charley's failure or will he be more pissed at Peter Vincent accidentally hitting Thea with his car? So which one will be higher on Dandridge's shit list, Peter or Charley? Hmm, how will Thea fair having been hit by a car? So many question, eh? Well, they will gradually be answered... Patience, my Fright Night dolls and dollies!**_

 _ **FRIGHT NIGHT FOREVA!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Fright Night 1985**

Twisted Fate

Chapter Six

By

~GaGa4FrightNight~

~Vendehla~

What was he gonna do?

Charley sat parked in his driveway. His face was pale with sweat beaded across his forehead. His mind was beyond troubled. The threat read in Dandridge's letter screamed loud and clear within his distressed thoughts. He had no where to run. There was no where for him to hide. He knew Dandridge would hunt his ass down.

His mom wasn't home, not yet. He knew she didn't start the night shift until the next evening. His eyes stared forward through the windshield of the Mustang. His hands continued to grip the steering wheel. In his mind replayed that image of poor Thea laid out on the pavement. What if she died? His mind thought the worst. If Thea died his ass would be next then likely Peter Vincent because the actor would be the cause of Thea's death. Yet, what she if survived? His mind thought of a better scenario.

His head slowly nodded. Yeah, he thought, she has to live. When it turned dark, he could willingly go to Dandridge and tell him what happened and that Thea was again at the hospital. Oh, his thoughts again shifted more negatively, would telling Dandridge what happened possibly not save his ass from certain death?

His head slowly turned and eyes focused on that looming neighboring structure. What if he went to the house now instead of at dark? His mind tried to derive a plan of action. He could go to the door, knock, and give the news to Billy Cole to pass on to Dandridge once the vampire awoken from the sleep of of the undead. But, did he have the balls to come face to face with Dandridge's henchman? He had to do something.

He gave a more firm nod. Yeah, he continued to nod, he would go to Billy Cole, pass on the bad news then go and stock up on everything vampire unfriendly. He'd then go home and barricade himself in his room. His face grimaced in remembrance how it original had gone down. That evening should've been the night he was assaulted by Dandridge and the next day would've been when he went to Peter out of desperation. Things were happening in a quicker fashion in comparison to the original happenings.

Well, he thought, at least he doesn't have Ed or Amy involved.

He gave a sharp nod and shakily got out of the Mustang. He straightened his posture, took a long deep breath then slowly exhaled then said aloud, "You gotta do this." He stepped towards the neighboring property and continued to verbally encourage himself, "You can do this." he stepped over the property line, "You have to do this."

Billy Cole stood before the basement window, in the process of painting over the window with black paint. His eyes narrowed in focus, watched that neighbor punk kid move closer to the house. He stood quietly with the black paint coated paintbrush in hand but froze in the manner of a watchful guard dog. He was very keen and watched every step the kid Charley took. His eyes shifted and followed the kid who now moved along the slightly overgrown lawn. He knew where the kid was headed and swiftly blackened out the visual with one swipe of the paintbrush then turned and left the window.

Charley neared the front of 99 Oak. His eyes nervously focused on the beginning of the rickety old front porch. He stepped around the porch and aimed his body for the steps. He remembered clearly the first time he was supposed to arrive at that front door. It was that very day he was supposed to arrive with a Detective Lennox. It was also the day he discovered that particular painted portrait that mirrored Amy. So much had been twisted and changed since he was taken back into Dandridge's past. But the one thing that remained the same, the fear.

Up onto the porch Charley stepped, his wide eyes focused on the double doors in front of him. His heart raced and chest heaved and the sweat continued to bead across his forehead. There was nothing but fear approaching those doors. His steps creaked against the old wooden porch. But before he could even attempt to step before those doors, one came flying open and made him take a jumpy step backwards.

"What?!" Billy Cole snapped at the kid on the porch.

Charley nervously swallowed then attempted to clear his throat and forced the words out of his mouth, "Ah, I need you to give Dandridge a message."

Billy narrowed his eyes at the obviously scared kid then firmly crossed his arms over his chest.

"I, ah," Charley mumbled then pushed himself, "Yeah, I...I did what Dandridge asked but...well..."

Billy was annoyed, "Dammit, kid, out with it!"

"Okay!" Charley snapped back at the creepy bully in front of him then blurted, "She's in the hospital."

Billy eyed the kid suspiciously then stated, "No, whoever she is was in the hospital."

Charley quickly shook his head then informed, "No, she's there again because… well."

"Kid, I ain't got all damned day." Billy grumbled at Charley.

Charley grimaced in response to Billy's constant snaps, "Jeeze," he groaned, "Okay, she got hit by a damned car just outside the police station where I originally found her. She wandered off," he continued to blurt, "I don't know what else I can tell ya besides she's in the hospital again. So, tell Dandridge that's where he'll find her."

Billy snidely grinned, knew the kid was likely going to be in some serious trouble with the master. He huffed an amused laugh then commented, "You seriously think this news is gonna go well with Jer." he somewhat chuckled, basically mocked the kid's situation, "Kid, you failed and Jer doesn't take lightly when someone screws up and doesn't do exactly what they were told to do."

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Charley immediately asked, "I can't very well go into the damned hospital and take her outta there without anyone noticing. There's likely a damned investigation going on right now because of what happened." he felt frustrated by Billy's abundance of damned amusement then commented, "They're all pretty suspicious about who the hell she is. I know," he nodded, "That damned detective at the police station is pretty damned suspicious."

Billy again narrowed his eyes at the kid then asked, "What did ya exactly tell the cops, huh?"

Charley quickly shook his head in denial of what Billy obviously thought was said to the police, "Hell no," he denied, "I didn't say a damned thing about, well, you know."

"Yeah, well better keep it that way, huh, kid." Billy spoke similar words as originally were spoken when Charley went snooping around the basement.

"I ain't that stupid!" Charley snipped back at Billy, "I'm trying my damnedest here to keep outta of this damned mess." he took a step back towards the porch steps, "Just give Dandridge the message, will ya. If he's got a damned problem, well, he knows where to find me."

"Oh, you bet, kid." Billy nodded, "Oh, he knows and I'm positive he'll come knocking pretty darn soon." his face became that creepy seriousness, "Bet your life on it, kid."

"Yeah, whatever." Charley grumbled back in response to Billy's blatant threats, "Just tell him." He shook his head, turned and stepped down off the porch.

"Oh, I will!" Billy called to Charley, "Don't you worry!" He again chuckled then slammed the door.

"What a dick." Charley groaned under his breath and moved back towards his house.

It was dusk and Peter Vincent left his car parked in the hospital visitor designated area of the parking lot. He moved towards the hospital entrance while carrying the cheapest bouquet of flowers one with financial issues could afford, a cluster of white and pink carnations.

Peter stepped through the sliding door and moved towards the information desk. He was nervous, horrified that he might discover the worst had happened with the woman he struck with his car. His car showed no real signs of damaged which hopefully proved he hadn't struck her too hard. Yet, he wished he hadn't struck her at all. He confessed to himself, his eyes had left the road for a brief moment upon eyeing the eviction notice he had received that morning.

At the information desk, Peter was informed to go to the fourth floor where Thea Bellamy was registered to have been taken. Silently he rode the elevator, his nerves stricken. The moment the elevator stopped he stepped out onto the somewhat silent floor. He moved the direction of voices and discovered a nurse's station. He approached, the moment one of the nurses looked to him he knew she recognized him from his late night horror show Fright Night.

Peter forced a smile upon the nurse's polite greeting then he inquired, "Yes, I was told that a Ms. Thea Bellamy is on this floor. Is that correct?"

"Yes," the nurse nodded, "Are you family?"

Peter slowly shook his head, "No, I am not."

"Well," the nurse paused, "Mr. Vincent, correct?"

"Why yes." Peter sang with his big smile.

"Well, Mr. Vincent, at this moment only family are allowed to visit the patient you're asking about." the nurse explained.

"But, well," Peter was reluctant to speak he was the reason Thea was there, "Well, you see, I am responsible for why Ms. Bellamy was admitted earlier." his eyes glanced down at the bouquet, "It was my car that struck the unfortunate dear." his eyes lifted and saw the nurse's frown, "I had hoped I could see for a moment and perhaps give my apologies for what I've unintentionally done."

The nurse sighed, "Well, we can't seem to find any family," she nodded, "Okay, you may visit her for just for a while, Mr. Vincent."

Peter pleasingly smiled and nodded, "Why thank you, my dear," he felt somewhat relieved but still overly nervous, "I'm truly grateful."

The nurse nodded and stepped from behind the nurse's station and urged, "Please, follow me."

Peter took a deep breath and followed the nurse.

Simultaneously the clocks that covered the two walls started to chime, ding, and sing all other sounds each individual clock produced. All the clocks announced the cover of night just as each one's hands aimed and pointed out six pm. Mingled in those multiple clock sounds was loud hammering.

Billy Cole finished pounding in one last nail into the corner of a loose piece of hardwood flooring near the foot of the grand staircase. He rose up and tucked the hammer back into his tool belt. He planted his hands on his hips and nodded in approval that another item on that long 'to do' list was done.

A creak sounded from the top of the stairs.

Billy looked up the length of the stairs and there was Dandridge having just woken and in the midst of a heavy yawn. Damn, he thought, gotta find and fix that creaking board. "Evening," he greeted then turned and moved towards the nearby table where a supply of fresh fruits were located inside a crystal bowl.

"Evening," Dandridge greeted as he reached the bottom of the stairs. His hand darted up and caught a ripe apple that Billy had tossed his direction. He stepped off the last step and hardily bit into the red apple down to nearly the core. He pulled his hand back, the apple half devoured, and his eyes frowned then looked to Billy and asked as he chewed, "Any word?"

Billy set down his tool belt after having removed it then nodded and replied, "Oh there's word alright."

Dandridge stepped towards Billy, "What?"

Billy crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head, "That damned kid, Charley what's his face," he sort of enjoyed giving the bad news because that meant Jer was gonna get pissed, "Well, he showed up at the door and gave me a message to pass on to ya."

"Well?" Dandridge impatiently questioned, set the apple down on the table beside the bowl.

"Apparently the kid did find her," Billy explained, "But," he shook his head, "You ain't gonna like this."

Dandridge already disapproved.

"Well, she's back in the hospital again." Billy announced and watched the furrow of Jer's brow tense, "She apparently got hit by a car or something outside the police station where the kid said he found her at." Yep, he agreed in thought, Jer was pissed.

Dandridge's expression intensified, his lips twisted into a frustrated sneer.

"I told the kid you weren't gonna be happy." Billy stated, "So, does this mean you're gonna kill him, hmm?" He always was one for a little murdering fun.

"First," Dandridge continued to sneer, "First we get Thea." he eyes held their tensed frown, "Then I deal with Charley."

"Okay," Billy shrugged, "So, um, now what?"

Dandridge again looked to Billy and stated the obvious, "We return to the hospital."

"Ah," Billy spoke up, "But what if..."

Dandridge narrowed his eyes which quickly ceased Billy's question. No, he thought, he refused to hear a single word that might question Thea's condition.

Peter rose up from the chair the nurse had set near where Thea laid unconscious. His guilt seemed to have intensified by that visit. Just seeing the poor woman laying there motionless and listening to the sounds of the heart monitor, the guilt grew and grew. He was the reason she was there, even if the detective said she was previously distraught or confused. If he had paid attention instead of being focused on that damned eviction notice, she wouldn't be in the state she was in.

He stepped closer to the bed and reached his hand then gently rested it atop of Thea's. "I am terribly sorry." he quietly apologized, "It seems I've made your situation even more complicated." he heavily sighed as his eyes reluctantly studied the woman's pretty face. His expressive brows frowned, "I don't know why but you look familiar?" he questioned aloud, "And your name, Bellamy. I know that name."

"Mr. Vincent," the nurse spoke up the moment she entered the room.

Peter pulled his hand back then looked to the nurse, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but it's time for you to leave." the nurse apologized with a kind smile.

Peter nodded in understanding then stepped back away from the bed. He again looked down at Thea and spoke, "Again, I'm so sorry." He sighed then turned and followed the nurse out of the room but asked the nurse, "Earlier you mentioned she has no family."

The nurse closed the hospital room door then nodded and stated, "Yes but there is a fiance."

"Oh," Peter felt somewhat relieved that the woman had someone, "Well, that's great."

"Yeah, but we've tried contacting him but no luck." the nurse shook her head, "I mean apparently when she was admitted last night they managed to get in touch with the fiance and he arrived but she had already run away."

Peter frowned in question, "Run away?"

The nurse nodded, "Yeah, she managed to get out of the hospital before he arrived."

"If you don't mind me asking," Peter was curious what was previously wrong with Thea, "Why was she admitted last night? The detective mentioned she was confused or distraught, something of that nature."

The nurse again nodded, "That's right, they admitted her last night because she collapsed but apparently before she collapsed she was really upset and seemed really confused, like she didn't know where she was."

"Oh, my, that's just horrible." Peter sighed as he shook his head, "And such a lovely thing to have such difficulties and..." he paused and his head dropped, "And I seemingly made them worse."

"Mr. Vincent, what happened was an accident." the nurse said in attempt to ease the aged actor's guilt and rested a hand on his upper arm, "If she hadn't been in the state she was, well, she wouldn't have stepped onto the street. I'm sure the detective explained this."

Peter nodded, "Yes, he did but it doesn't change what happened."

The nurse sighed then smiled, "Mr. Vincent, please don't worry yourself. She's going to be fine. She has a little bumps and bruises but she'll be alright."

"I know," Peter again heavily sighed, "Well," he smiled at the kind nurse, "Thank you for allowing me to visit with her."

"No problem, Mr. Vincent." the nurse said and patted Peter's arm, "Feel free to come back tomorrow, I'm sure she'll be awake by then and you can have a proper visit."

Peter's smile broadened, "That would be wonderful."

Peter and the nurse turned and as soon as their back was to the opposite end of the corridor the florescent light started to blink then completely went out. Another light blinked and went out followed by the sound of footsteps echoing off the corridor walls. Another then another blinked and went out as those footsteps continued down the length of the corridor. Then the light lined with the door to Thea's room rapidly blinked as the footsteps continued along the darkened corridor. The closer those footsteps came to the door the more rapid the light blinked then suddenly flashed out. The footsteps continued then stopped directly before door.

Dandridge's eyes peered outward from the shadows. He watched and clearly heard the confession from the good doctor's descendent. So, he thought, Peter Vincent managed to find his way into things after all. His eyes shifted and looked to the door, on the other side he knew was Thea. He shifted on his genuine leather shoes and took a step forward. His hand grabbed the door handle, with a twist it opened and into the room he entered.

No, he wouldn't go through the same process as the previous night. He never called to announce his arrival. There were obvious questions being asked and he was in no damned mood to answer them.

He quietly closed the door, his eyes immediately focused on the dim glow of the light on the other side of the partially drawn curtain. His hand left the handle and forward his stepped towards the curtain, on the other side he would find his Angel. His hand reached forward and grabbed the side hem of the curtain then very cautiously he slid it out of his way.

There she was, the reason he sought a way to become immortal. The expression about his eyes softened as they focused on her face, the face that had haunted him for centuries. The face of angel, he thought to himself, a soft smile formed over his lips.

He stepped forward and approached the bedside. His eyes remained watchful of her peaceful face. The evidence of the accident he heard Peter confess to having committed was in the form of a bruise about her left cheek with a few abrasions at her temple and forehead. He stood beside the bed staring down at her.

If she were to open her eyes right then, would she recognize him? Was her mind still effected by whatever it was that managed to strangely wipe her memories? How would she look at him once those lovely hazel eyes of hers looked upon his face? Would it again be as it was the night before where she seemed to not know him?

He was, self admittedly, concerned. But there was hope in what was said the previous evening. The nurse must have known his name and who he was to Thea by Thea's own admittance. No matter the situation, he knew for certain that before his eyes was the very reason he embraced the cursed Darkness.

His eyes shifted and saw her finger vacant of the ring. His eyes scanned about the sterile environment then spotted the closet. He stepped to the makeshift closet, swung the door open and reached inside. From the closet he removed a bag with very little belongings. He pulled out the clothing he last saw Thea wearing and tossed them to the floor. His hand reached down into the depths of the bag then a smile formed the moment his fingers found the ring.

He returned to the bedside, took hold of Thea's left then slipped the ring where it belonged on her dainty finger. He leaned down and pressed a kiss against the ring. His eyes looked to her face, she didn't move or make a single sound. His eyes shifted and looked to the heart monitor. He knew the moment he disconnected the wires the monitor would send an alarm.

He gently set her hand back down then faced the annoying monitor continuously beeping in rhythm to her heartbeats. His eyes scanned and studied the machine. His hand lifted and with his thumb he shut off the power to the machine. It wasn't certain if another type of alarm would sound but he would soon be leaving with who he came for.

He again faced the bed, his hand gathered the useless wires and with a jerk they were separated from Thea's chest. He reached over her and grabbed hold of her right hand. Another jerk and the IV line was pulled from the back of her hand followed by blood immediately emerging from the puncture.

She made a sound and his eyes darted to her face. It was obvious she was either heavily sedated or simply completely unaware because of the accident.

He grabbed hold of the stiff blanket and sheet and jerked it back. He couldn't take his time, time was very precious in those moments. He swiftly gathered her into his arms then turned and moved for the door. His eyes focused on the door and with his immortal supernatural abilities the door crept open.

Once the door was wide open he stepped out then turned to the immediate right and stepped into the blackened corridor.

"Okay, Mr. Vincent, see you tomorrow." the nurse sang as she stepped back behind the nurse's station desk. Her eyes immediately caught notice of the an indicator that stated there was something wrong with a particular monitor.

Peter moved toward the direction of the elevator but paused upon hearing the nurse go into a sudden rush. He turned and frowned the moment the nurse rushed into the direction they both had come from. A realization of what might have happened suddenly transformed his expression with the weight of pure dread. He shifted directions and quickly stepped to return to the nurse's station. He startled upon hearing the nurse shout, "She's gone!"

Charley sat on his bed, the remembrance was clear in the form of his actions and his surroundings. He sat and whittled away the wooden piece from the old grape vine lattice that was stored in the garage. Sliver by sliver the wood in his grip was slowly transformed into a makeshift stake. Surrounding him were candles, many candles which some were from the local Catholic church. He hoped God wouldn't mind that that borrowed those items, especially the gallon of holy water. He had to do what was needed to protect himself if Dandridge decided to pay another visit.

He played it cool though, that is when his mom returned home and prepared dinner. Yep, he couldn't just go rambling to him mom that the guy she invited over for drinks the previous night was a damned vampire. He couldn't tell anyone because that would mean their lives would be put in danger also. Yep, he just ate his dinner and listened to his mom complain about having to start the late shift the following night and how she was disappointed that nothing ever came of her sweet neighborly gesture to their new neighbor. Huh, he thought, only if she would believe if he said, ' _Hey, Mom, yeah, the guy next door, yeah he sprouts fangs and turns into a giant bat.'_ Nope, couldn't do that.

Well, there he was, whittling away, hoped and prayed that Dandridge wouldn't again slyly sneak his way into the house. Not this time, he thought, wasn't going to leave the damned window open as an invite. Nope, he was going to stay in his room surrounded by everything godly he managed to borrow from the church and pray for dawn. Yet, he sensed that Dandridge likely got the message and made Thea the first priority, he being last on the agenda.

Earlier he heard the Jeep next door leave which he guessed was Dandridge leaving to fetch Thea from the hospital. But right then, he heard the Jeep return.

His head and eyes lifted then aimed at the window. He set down the stake then rose up off the bed. Slowly he stepped towards the window. He somewhat startled when he heard one door slam. Further he moved, the neighboring dark window in sight. He took one more step but darted just beside the window then peered down. From that angle there was nothing to see. He again startled upon another door slamming. His eyes shifted and looked directly at the ominous window. His eyes were wide and focused on the window, in the distance he heard what was likely the back door of 99 Oak. In his peripheral vision, the lights throughout the first floor of the house came on one by one. Then, as predicted, the light came on in the window direct in his sight.

He continued stand there, his stance to the side, and eyes focused on the window. Why was he again spying? He shook his head, felt idiotic but the moment he went to turn his back to that damned temptation, a figure moved in view. He head and eyes turned. His eyes peered through his window and into the neighboring window. His eyes flinched wider as he gulped a breath and held it.

There stood Jerry Dandridge with his back to the window as Charley remained wide eyed and unable to pry his eyes away. Then he watched Dandridge's head turned and the vampire's eye obviously saw him. He took a step back, Dandridge slowly turned and within moments the vampire's dark eyes were firmly locked with his. Again there came that sense of pure fear, the intensity within Dandridge's eyes blatantly stated the promise that the nightmare was far from over.

Charley quickly turned, unlocked his eyes with the vampire's. Then the phone in his room loudly rang which caused him to jump. His eyes looked to the ringing phone. It was happening, he knew who would be on the other end of that phone call. He swallowed then shuffled his feet towards the phone. His trembling hand reached for the phone, it continuously rang over and over. His finger wrapped around the receiver and very slowly and shakily he lifted it off the base. Again he swallowed as he brought the phone to his ear, the sweat trailed down his temples. He waited for the voice and those damned familiar words.

"I brought her home, Charley." Dandridge spoke, his eyes focused on the window adjacent from his and the image of Charley standing with his back turned and the phone to his ear, "You failed me, Charley."

Charley's mouth gaped but the words were held back within that large lump of fear at the back of his throat.

"All I asked of you, Charley, was to simply find my Angel and bring her to me." Dandridge explained what he saw was Charley's failure, "But you didn't, Charley. You didn't try hard enough."

Charley's body slowly shifted as his eyes reluctantly peered through the window at the image of Dandridge standing before his own.

"This is going to sound very familiar," Dandridge commented with a blatant smirk across his lips as he was again eye locked with Charley through two panes of glass, "You started this, Charley, and I'm gonna finish it." he loved the looked of fear clear over Charley's pale face, "Perhaps it won't be tomorrow night or the next night but it will be finished." his smirk faded, "But at this moment, I must tend to my Angel. So, pleasant dreams, Charley." He swiftly lowered the phone, handed it to Billy.

Charley's eyes were wide and unable to blink. Before his eyes, he watched an instant repeat happen. Dandridge slowly drew down the blind and in a minute a whole other uncertainty was shoved into his face. When would Dandridge make the threat known? And what the hell was he going to do? He was again faced with a life or death situation but would his death be the likely outcome this time around?

The phone dropped from Charley's numb and shaky fingers then he mumbled with a pitchy and trembled voice, "I'm totally, most definitely fucked."

 _ **(Author)**_

 _ **Apologies, Fright Night Readers, for the obvious lateness on this new chapter. I've been tediously trying to do some work on a self published novel of mine which means I'm un-publishing it then gonna republish.. it's a bunch of bull to go through! But, as for this Chapter.. yeah, not a lot but at least it's building y'all up for what's coming! What's coming.. hell if I know cause I'm publishing this as I finish chapter by chapter. So, don't ask! Just wait and you shall recieve!**_

 _ **FRIGHT NIGHT FOREVA!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Fright Night 1985**

Twisted Fate

Chapter Seven

by

~GaGa4FrightNight~

~Vendehla~

"So, ah," Billy mumbled, slightly unsure what they were doing, "What ya got planned?" His eyes shifted and looked to Jer.

Dandridge stood beside his long time henchman and day guardian. His eyes were down and focused on Thea as she lay on the floor atop the gray and white toned fur rug. She hadn't woken as he had hoped. Hours passed since he brought her to his temporary home. For hours he watched nothing, no sign of her waking. Soon, he predicted that the police might make an unwanted visit since it would be the second time for her having vanished from the hospital and he was the only known contact. Police were the last thing he needed to deal with.

"Jer," Billy spoke up again.

"I don't know." Dandridge finally replied with bitterness in his tone.

Billy recognized the frustration in Jer's tone and decided it was best to keep his yap shut. He looked down at Jer's focus. His head slightly tilted. She's kinda cute, he thought to himself, but he really didn't know what the big deal was. He glanced at Jer then back down at the Thea. "So, ah," he couldn't keep his yap shut, "What's really the deal with her?" Jer never told much about the woman. He heard bits and pieces but most of the time he was never paying much attention, too focused on doing exactly what he was supposed to which was playing carpenter and guard dog.

"She's the reason why I'm here." Dandridge stated then looked to Billy, "Basically the reason your still around after nearly a hundred and fifty years."

Billy frowned with confusion. How in the hell did some mortal chick have anything to do with either of them being immortal?

Dandridge again looked down at Thea and crossed his arms over his chest. "She's the reason I made the decision to find a way to become immortal," he explained further, "Charley Brewster is undoubtedly the true reason I made that decision. Because of his interference three hundred and fifty-seven years ago, she disappeared from my life and so, I had no choice to find a way to find her."

Billy continued to frown as he again looked at Thea, "Huh, that's kinda messed up." Then he frowned more and looked at Jer, "Wait," he questioned, "How in the hell did that kid," he pointed at the window that faced the Brewster's house, "Have anything to do with her," he pointed at Thea, "Three hundred some odd years ago? I don't get it."

Dandridge closed his eyes, somewhat annoyed by Billy's inability to get the gist of what he tried to explained. He huffed then opened his eyes, "Never mind." he shook his head, "All that matters now is the future, not the past." He turned around and moved for the door then ordered, "Go out and find me something."

Billy nodded. Yep, that's what he was, just the go to guy for Jer's unnatural and immortal needs. "Sure thing." he turned and followed Jer out of the bedroom.

Detective Bennett arrived at the hospital. He was already growing tired of that Thea Bellamy woman and her issues where she up and took off from the hospital. What frustrated him more is how damned lousy the hospital was at keeping close tabs on the patients. He finished taking statements from the nurses and, oddly enough, Peter Vincent.

He stood in the elevator while tapping the tip of his pen against the small notepad. His lips twisted beneath his mustache as he continuously eyed the statements. His mind traced backwards and stopped directly on the name Jerry Dandridge, the so called fiance.

The elevator doors slid open and he stepped out and headed for main lobby doors. He knew where he had to go, always go to the spouse or significant other first. He just hoped that the woman didn't turn up dead next time after being struck down while wandering into the street. Hell, he hoped, that she didn't manage to become the target of the recent unknown serial killer that had been dumping dead prostitutes like garage inside dumpers after having cut off their heads and drained nearly all their blood.

"This town is going to shit." he grumbled as he stepped out of the hospital and headed straight for his parked designated police vehicle.

Seemingly such a sweet young thing Billy managed to scrounge up for him.

Dandridge lacked any current patience to do the typical seduction of his prey. He had more pressing matters to deal with and was in no mood to play with dinner. So, he immediately took what he needed from the unfortunate young lady and left her for Billy to clean up then discard, lifeless on the floor of a secondary room. Traditionally he used the particular room adjacent to Charley but it was currently occupied by the sleeping beauty.

He left the room and called out to Billy, "I'm finished!"

Billy was at the landing at the top of the grand staircase fixing that loose board. "Okay," he called back to Jer then rose up and was somewhat anxious to do his part. He enjoyed his morbid chore of decapitating Jer's leftovers in reassurance that she would never rise from the dead as one of the undead, like Jer.

Billy went to step in the direction where the leftovers were left but a sudden knock sounded on the door. He froze, his guard dog instincts kicked in. His eyes looked to Jer, who stood before the double doors of the room Thea was kept.

Dandridge knew who was quite possibly at the front door. "Answer the door." he ordered Billy who quickly nodded and did as told.

Billy hurried down the stairs as the knocking continued. He slowed his pace to normal the moment he neared the double front doors. He took a moment to pry back the lace curtain of one of the doors and there stood a man dressed in suit and tie. His head turned and glanced as Jer stepped off the stairs, obviously prepared to begin another farce to cover up whatever suspicions might be alerted their direction.

Bennett frowned, saw someone peak passed the drawn curtain then he heard the door knob turn and soon the door came open. "Hi," he greeted the tall dishwater blonde haired man before him.

"Hey," Billy greeted back with a bob of his head, "What can I do for ya?"

Bennett immediately lifted his hand and flashed his detective's badge, "I'm Detective Bennett and I was wondering if I could speak with, well," he eyed the guy, "Are you Mr. Dandridge?"

"No, I am." Dandridge spoke up as he stepped into view.

Bennett looked passed the man who turned to the side and looked at who he now knew was the so called fiance. "Hi, Mr. Dandridge." he greeted the better looking of the two, "Can I have a word with you, Mr. Dandridge?"

Dandridge stepped beside Billy, "Is this about Thea?" he asked with his hands casually tucked into his pants pockets.

"Yeah, Thea Bellamy," Bennett nodded, "You're her fiance, is that correct?"

Dandridge gave a simple nod.

"Great," Bennett again nodded, "Would you mind if I came in?"

Dandridge only took a brief moment then stepped back, "Please."

"Thanks," Bennett said with a cheery tone and stepped over the threshold then moved passed both men. He turned around while his eyes scanned all the collectibles and antiques. "Hmm, nice place." he stated then looked to the two men before him and focused on Dandridge, "Mr. Dandridge, have you seen or heard from your fiance Ms. Bellamy?"

"No," Dandridge spoke up, "I was hoping you came here to tell me that you have."

"Well, I sorta did, earlier that is," Bennett explained, "A fellow detective brought Ms. Bellamy into the precinct this morning. As you obviously know she skipped out on the hospital last night." he watched Dandridge nod, "Well, I don't know if you heard but,"

"Yes," Dandridge interrupted, "Charley Brewster came here this afternoon and informed my roommate," he gestured to Billy, "That there was an accident."

"Well, you know then," Bennett nodded, "So, have you been to the hospital to see your fiance?"

Dandridge shook his head, "No," he answered quickly, "What's the need when she's again missing."

"Ah, so you know that too." Bennett nodded, "And how did you find out, may I ask?"

"I just returned home and upon Billy telling me what happened I immediately called the hospital." Dandridge explained, "I called and they told me she managed to again vanish from their care." his tone shifted with frustration, "How is it this managed to happen twice, Detective?"

"Huh, I don't know, it's weird, ain't it?" Bennett asked but more or less stated, "So, if I call the hospital they'll basically say you called, correct?"

Dandridge narrowed his eyes, "Are you calling me a liar, Detective?"

"No," Bennett shook his head, "Just know that the hospital said they couldn't get a hold of you today while your poor fiance was in the hospital after getting run down in the street."

"My phone wasn't working all day, Detective," Dandridge wove further, "Billy worked hard to get the phone line working while I was out searching for Thea."

"Oh, you were looking for her too, huh?" Bennett questioned.

"Yes, since no one else was besides my neighbor kid Charley Brewster." Dandridge explained, still held his frustrated frown, "But why aren't you out looking for her, Detective, instead of preventing me from doing the same with your questions?"

"Oh, sorry," Bennett grinned, "I just thought I'd come here personally to check on ya, see if she might've showed up here. And, you know what," he took a step forward, "It's strange because they said she was basically dead to the world unconscious but she managed to get up and walk out with nobody noticing." he frowned, "Weird, huh?"

"Detective," Dandridge took a step forward, "If you don't mind, I have a fiance to find before something even worse happens to her in this so called safe town."

"Oh, yeah," Bennett nodded in agreement, "This place has gone to pot." he shook his head, "These string of murders and now this whole thing with Ms. Bellamy." he flashed a big smile at both men, "Well, I won't keep ya from looking which we already have cops everywhere searching as we speak. Hey," he continued to smile, "Maybe we might catch a break with this murderer too, you never know."

"I wish you the best of luck with that, Detective." Dandridge said as he turned to the side, glanced at Billy who opened the door for the detective, "And thank you for your concern on the behalf of my fiance, dutifully noted."

Bennett waved his hand, "Ah, that's my job." he stepped between both men then out onto the porch, he turned to the side, "You fellas have a good night and," he pointed at Dandridge, "Hope you find your fiance, she sure is a beauty. You better keep a closer eye on her when we do find her."

"Yes, of course," Dandridge said with slight disdain, "Detective."

"Night," Bennett turned and stepped down off the porch.

Billy closed the door and looked to Jer who looked positively miffed. "This is cutting a bit close." he commented.

Dandridge looked to Billy then angrily asked, "You don't think I know this?"

Billy quickly shook his head and said, "No, no, I know ya know," he lifted his hands in defeat, "I was just saying."

"We have to figure out something else." Dandridge said in reference to the body upstairs, "The cops are obviously out tonight and it'll be risky to go dumping a body."

Billy nodded in agreement then asked the man with the plan, "So what do ya want me to do with it?"

Dandridge huffed then said, "Just remove the head then shove it in one of the wooden crates for the time being."

"Alright," Billy nodded in agreement and headed for the stairs to do as told.

Dandridge was fed up, things were becoming more difficult than needed or wanted. He needed Thea to wake. He hurried, fetched a ripe piece of fruit. Everything relied on Thea's memory. If she woke and had no memory of who he was and what he meant to her or what they truly meant to one another, he couldn't turn her. He bit into the ripe peach as his mind continued to churn.

Inside the room, Thea lay atop the rug set before the lit fireplace. She had laid silently for those hours. She remained unconscious through Dandridge's task of removing the hospital gown followed by redressing her in something more familiar. But after those hours she stirred.

The warmth from the fireplace was felt against the side of her body that faced the flames. Her head finally moved and her face was illuminated by the glow from the dancing flames. A frown formed across her closed eyes, the warmth from the flames felt over her face. Her left arm lifted and felt weighted but moved her hand to the slightly bruised side of her face. Her fingers limply and cautiously touched against the tenderness of her cheek. She slightly groaned in response to the ache.

Very slowly her eyes opened and adjusted to the warm glow from the slightly blurred image of the dancing flames. Her eyes gently blinked as they continued to adjust. She licked her lips as they felt dry then pressed them together. Her head shifted and eyes looked up at the ceiling as they continued to blink. Her head shifted to the other side and her brows frowned. Nothing looked familiar.

Her mind started to slowly clear as did her vision. "Where," she softly breathed as she tried to figure out where she was. Her frown tensed as her mind cleared more and more then they flinched wide open. She suddenly darted up seated, immediately felt dizzy, both hands steadied the sway of her head. She softly groaned then her eyes glanced down and took notice of the very pale green draped over her body.

Her hands dropped and touched against the stiff corseted bodice that was nearly a white shade of green. She recognized the color being similar to another dress she once wore that was ruined by a stain from carelessly spilled wine. He said, she remembered in thought, he would have another dress made in that color. Her lips softly smiled then she caught the glisten of the ring on her finger. More memories became clearer which returned that fear she remembered having last felt before…

Her head lifted, the remembrance of that brilliant flash of light upon Yolanda's death filled her mind. Her left hand pressed firmly against the stiff bodice as the other lifted and she unknowingly started to chew her fingernail. "Jerry," she softly breathed his name. What happened? Her mind raced for answers for she didn't remember what happened after that beastly and wicked woman was destroyed.

Her head lifted more and eyes frantically searched through that unfamiliar room with many painted portraits scattered through the walls. Her breathing became heavy as she felt panic and fear grow. Where was he? Her mind was desperate to remember the aftermath but it wasn't there. She could only remember the moments before Yolanda's destruction.

"Jerry," she again breathed followed by a fearful sob. She started to rise up off the floor, her eyes started to fill with fearful tears. She remembered everything from that evening. She remembered how she cried and cried after he was ruthlessly subjected to Yolanda's obsession over him. His body was consumed by that dark curse. She stayed with him as long as she could. Then the memory of the moment she came face to face with him as what Charley called a vampire.

She rose onto her feet, her eyes continued their frantic scan in hopes to snag something familiar but there was nothing. She stood with that fur rug beneath her bare feet. She remember it all up until Yolanda died by the purity of daylight. Then she remembered those words Charley shouted to them all, warned that they should not to look. She looked.

"Oh, my Lord," she sighed.

Yes, she looked into the brilliance of Yolanda's death as she used her own body as a shield to protect him from the sunlight. She remember the moment she opened her eyes and looked to the very moment Yolanda's very physical being erupted in a nearly beautiful spectacle of light. Such a pure white light, she remembered in thought, and the power that was felt when it pushed back against her was indescribable. But that was where the memories ended.

She stumbled forward, both hands pressed back against the stiff bodice. "Jerry," she again sobbed. Why couldn't she remember what happened afterwards? Where were those memories?

She staggered a bit more forward, her eyes caught sight of double doors but they were unfamiliar. Her head turned and eyes focused on those unknown doors then quickly scanned her surroundings. Nothing in that room rang one bell of familiarity. She felt lost and more so confused and fearful of what she couldn't remember after having peered into the light of Yolanda's death. Her breaths grew more erratic as more panic built.

Her teary hazel eyes frowned with confusion as they continued to search for any hint of familiarity. Slowly her head shook. Where was she? Her mind desperately searched for anything remotely hinting her whereabouts. But, most of all, where was he? Her head turned and eyes focused on those doors. She shifted on her bare feet and faced those doors where more uncertainty was possibly on the other side.

Her body started to tremble, she was fearful of what was on the other side. Her mind filled with question after question. What if Yolanda's death didn't relinquish the curse? What if he was dead? She loudly sobbed with that horrendous question then shook her head in denial, "No," she softly spoke aloud, "Not so."

She brought one bare foot forward and pushed herself to discover what was beyond those closed doors. But a sound came from passed those doors and caused her to abruptly stop. Her wide eyes focused on those door, shifted to the visual of one door knob turning. She held her breath, uncertain who or what was about to open the door. She took a step back the moment she heard the distinct click. And before her wide eyes the door pushed open.

 _ **(Author)**_

 _ **HA! HA! Yeah, ended it right there, I did. Why? Well, the next chapter will be dedicated to the reunion of Jerry and Thea! How will this reunion turn out? Will Thea accept what Dandridge had done in honor of bringing them back together? What will be the outcome of this tragic romance? Wait and you shall read or see or whatever!**_

 _ **FRIGHT NIGHT FOREVA!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Fright Night 1985**

Twisted Fate

Chapter Eight

Stay With Me

Thea felt a sudden rush of relief. Her worst fears were swiftly pushed away for before her eyes was Jerry. An immediate smile formed across her lips and filled within her bright but teary eyes. She rushed forward without noticing any differences for what she knew, her Lord Dandridge was alive. Nearly tackling him, her arms swiftly wrapped around his neck and it seemed it had been a lifetimes since he was last in her arms.

Dandridge was honestly surprised, hadn't expected what had obviously finally happened. It was, sadly, as if those three hundred and fifty-seven years hadn't happened, for her they hadn't.

Firstly he stood stunned, her arms were actually around him which seemed almost unreal. For all those years, those three centuries and more, he only imagined that moment with only his memories to assist fathoming what it would be like to again have her in his life.

The shock wore off and the realization finally came to him. His eyes closed and finally he embraced her. He had never embraced another with his arms in that manner in all that time. There was no other he wanted to embrace in such way but her. She was truly in his arms and it was pleasantly true that she remembered him. She was honestly the Thea he remembered.

Her eyes squeezed tight, tears of pure joy streaked down her cheeks as her hands tightly fisted against the back of his hair which was obviously shorter. Her mind was too overwhelmed to notice any differences. All that currently mattered was the fact he was there. "Thank the Lord," she sang through soft sobs, "I feared..." she paused, "Matters not what I feared." she tightened her embrace around his neck, "You are alive." She finally sighed in relief.

His eyes opened upon her words. Alive, he thought, in ways but in ways he wasn't.

Again his eyes closed, he needed to lavish that moment before it possibly became destroyed by the truth, his truth.

He tightened his embrace and lifted her up off her bare feet then heard for the first time in all those long, long years her precious happy giggle which caused him to genuinely smile. There was nothing more sweeter than the sound of her charming laugh which was made from naive happiness. He knew it was naivety because she had no idea what he had become to make that very moment happen. But right then, he wouldn't destroy that moment for it was far beyond overdue.

He stepped forward, kept her lifted off her feet, and with one hand brought the door closed. The world outside that room was forbidden to enter that long awaited moment. His darkness, his world of complete darkness was held firmly back passed those doors and prevented to trespass into the most important moment of his lengthy existence. He would hold on to that moment. She was returned to him and he refused to allow a sliver of his dark existence be known until that particular moment of pure happiness faded into the shadows.

Her arms held their tight embrace with her hands firmly pressed against the back of his shortened hair. The side of her face pressed against his, she took no notice of the odd chill he radiated in comparison to her warmth. She sniffled but her smile was broad, expressed how overjoyed she was. Her tears were no longer tears from fear or confusion but were made of her genuine joy.

"No other moment," she softly spoke, "There be no other grand moment to compete with this very one." her smile broadened, "Except, of course, the moment you proposed, that be grander." She listened to him somewhat laugh in response to her comment.

He felt somewhat tarnished, she only had days of separation when he had centuries. Her memories were fresh, just days old when his were tarnished by centuries of darkness. He survived through means of feeding the immortal curse by draining the blood of many, many lives. He sacrificed his mortal soul in desperation for the moment he now achieved. But, she wasn't tarnished as he was. She was still an Angel with the purest of souls and would such a pure soul accept his impurities?

He lowered her back onto her feet yet her arms refused to relinquish their embrace. "Thea," he spoke her name and how wondrous it sounded.

"Hmm," she hummed, her hands brushed against his hair. Her eyes frowned, finally she noticed that the length of his hair had been cut. Her eyes slowly opened and shifted, saw his hair no longer sported the traditional ponytail. "Your hair," she spoke out her discovery. Her eyes looked to his shoulder, saw the patterned shirt, then looked to the strange collar. Her hands slid back onto his shoulders as she lowered flat on her feet. Something was amiss, she thought.

Her head slowly turned as she leaned back enough to look to his face, her hands slid down against his upper arms. Her eyes studied his face, there was no difference yet there was something about the expression of his eyes that too seemed different, changed. Then her eyes shifted down, the shirt looked oddly designed; no ruffled collar, flowing sleeves, or proper waistcoat. Her hands fumbled a bit and trailed to the folded collar, studied the line of buttons down the front.

"What do you wear?" she questioned with her eyes still frowned, "And what of your hair?" her eyes shifted up and looked into his, "These differences, they be odd. I understand not what..." her eyes again studied his expression, "What happened?"

He understood the confusion within her eyes, the questions that he feared to answer. He arms drew back then his hands embraced the sides of her face. All that mattered was the recognition within her eyes though there was plenty confusion expressed as well. His lips softly smiled, to look at her face seemed more miraculous than he thought. There she truly was, the most beautiful face he would always remember and as he remembered. He almost thought he eventually deceived himself with the memories of her angelic face but there was no deception.

"What happened?" she again asked. The expression of his face gave the impression it seemed he hadn't seen her only hours ago. Her frown tensed. Had it been hours? The truth, what was the truth his expression tried to convey?

"You look at me as if..." she breathed, "What..." she felt again the rise of more confusion and fear, "Why be the reason you look at me in this way?"

How could he tell her? How could he ruin that beautiful moment by confessing the truth of everything?

"Not now," he finally spoke more than her name, "Please, don't make me tell you now."

Her eyes flinched wider and she somewhat gasped with surprise, "You speak odd. You speak not as you should."

"Please," he softly pleaded, "Let it go, for right now. This moment I've waited for too damned long to have it destroyed by the truth."

"What truth?" she quickly asked, felt her body again tremble from the confusion and fear of the truth he spoke of yet seemed reluctant to truly speak.

"No," he shook his head, "Not now."

Her eyes again glistened with tears and within his was a deep sadness that pleaded to set the truth aside. "Jerry," she softly whispered his name, "What have you done?"

He again shook his head, his hands held her face firmly, then he said, "I did what I had to do."

Her hands gently touched the sides of his face, the same handsome face. She read clearly that he had made a sacrifice in which she was truly terrified to know. She watched as he closed his eyes with a mixture of guilt and relief as her fingertips lightly brushed against the sides of his face. She studied the same face she had adored and loved for five years but there seemed a type of gap, a deep gap somewhere. Her eyes took in every detail of his features and traced those features with the tips of her fingers. Though his face hadn't changed, something in side him had, she could almost feel the tension inside him.

He forced his eyes to again open and the moment he looked to her face he watched the miracle that was her lovely smile that drifted sweetly over her lips. His fingers coiled, brushed his fingertips against the warmth of her softy flushed face then guided the back of his fingers against her tear dampened cheeks. He refused to wait another minute.

He leaned as his fingers uncoiled and combed into the underside of her chestnut hair. He felt the immediate heat of her breath breathe against his lips then the full warmth her trembling mouth finally pressed against his. That very moment, that long awaited kiss suddenly crumbled and shattered all those centuries of separation. The loss, sacrifice, and years upon years of darkness suddenly melted and dissolved the very moment he felt her lips so softly respond to that long awaited kiss.

He found her. What was once lost, was finally found. The search was over. The gaping hole that had become his existence filled. His ultimate sacrifice, his soul felt as if it had returned because again everything he had wanted, needed, and truly desired was returned to him by that very defining kiss.

Those memories of the days before the darkness named Yolanda had tried to consume him fully returned. Those years, those glorious five years where she was his world and the reason he continued to live were remembered. From the beginning when his eyes opened to look upon an angel's face then the moment she finally agreed to love him as he loved her and lastly, the moment he realized how truly she loved him when she made a vow that if he were to be cursed she would take the curse as well. And within that kiss, the vow of her love was clear as the day he realized he loved her.

He reluctantly withdrew and again looked into her lovely hazel eyes. Yes, he agreed, there was nothing but the purest of love within her heavenly eyes. Yes, he again agreed, the glisten of tears within her eyes were a true show of the love that had never changed. Perhaps, he thought, it was better that she only had perhaps hours of separation when he suffered centuries. And he finally, again, for the first time spoke those words he longed to again say, "I love you, My Angel."

"And, aye," she responded, her voice whispery, "I love you, My Lord."

He again genuinely smiled then praised, "Those were the most beautiful words I have ever heard."

She smiled, no matter what changed, the one truth she knew was how much she loved him and the truth within his eyes was he loved her. She took a step forward and again wrapped her arms around his neck. "Those words," she spoke then promised, "You shall not cease to hear."

Her love for him was stronger and greater than what dark truths that loomed over them. No matter how dark those truths might be, she would never cease loving him with all her heart, mind, body, and within the depths of her soul. She witnessed a dark truth the evening Yolanda laid the curse down over him in a failed attempt to take him away from her and she continued to love him as he continued to love her through such darkness.

He again embraced her, felt the love he knew would survive. Again he lifted her off her feet then shifted on his and stepped towards the fireplace. Far too long he waited and waited. For too long he suffered in bitter loneliness. He survived just to see to the survival of their love. From that moment on there would be nothing or nobody to again attempt to break them from one another. He proved that not even time itself could destroy what was meant to be. And he also proved, just because he gave his soul to the darkness, it did not hinder his ability to hold firm his love for another. His Angel was deeply embedded inside him as a mortal man and it carried into immortality.

Again he lowered her on her feet against the fur rug. Immediately he again brought his lips against hers. Centuries he had lived without her kiss, without her. To hold her against him again after so long felt nearly unbelievable but thankfully she was real and there in his arms. No more need for memories to carry him through further years of immortality. He had her forever by his side just as their love. He vowed right then and there within the silence and depths of his thoughts, they would be forever and nothing would again rip them apart, not time or death. She was to be his eternal angel. Every call of night he would rise and be gifted the image of her angelic face. Yes, he thought, mine forever until the end of time itself.

She sensed so much difference in him, yet there was much that was the same. Her concerns were desperately pushed back by the depth of her love within her heart for him. What was sensed, she sensed before, that night Yolanda played her wicked card. But also what was sensed, his love hadn't changed, it remained strong inside him. Yes, she feared the truth but that very moment was of greater importance and she sensed, especially for him.

By the manner his lips passionately kissed hers, she sensed he had long awaited that moment. How long? She refused to know right then. The truth would come when it was time. And for her, it too felt as if it had been a long, long time since the night she witnessed that darkness couldn't relinquish true love.

And with the kindness in her enduring heart, Thea refused to destroy that precious moment with fears or concerns. She pushed back everything different, strange, and uncertain. Always she had done as her heart beckoned which in turn led her his direction many times though her mind and conscience begged and pleaded her not to. And so, with an open heart solely devoted to him, she allowed herself again led in his direction. Always his direction from the beginning and to whatever end there might come.

Led in his direction, her own passion ignited, the same passion that led her to his bed chamber the evening he proposed. That ignited passion developed firstly in the manner she eagerly returned his kiss. Her heart refused to acknowledge the chill of his lips, so similar to that fateful evening he was almost taken from her. Yet, though his kiss was physically iced, the passion was not. His passion was the same, identical yet, perhaps even more heated than before, nonetheless it remained and for that she was thankful.

Her breaths were heavy, induced by that rising passion but his were not. In fact, she recognized he had no breath, no heave of his chest but yet there was still the passion. The further she allowed herself deeper into his drawing direction the more her mind told her he was again as he was that night but it was her heart that pushed her passed those differences. She could breathe enough for both of them. Her body could become heated for both of them. Her heart could beat enough for both of them. If that was how it was meant to be, she decided, so be it.

He drew back, reluctantly, and again looked into her beautiful large hazel eyes. He felt her hands press against his chest where he knew there was no beat of a heart to be felt. His eyes glanced down at her firmly pressed hands then again looked into hers. He became amazed, knew she felt that vacancy within his chest, but the love remained in her eyes and again she gifted him the brilliance of her caring, always loving smile.

Her hands lifted and again lovingly and gently touched the sides of his face. She read clearly the surprise in his eyes and softly spoke in reference to that expression, "I care not." she gently tapped her left hand fingers against his chest, "Because there be no heartbeat does not mean there be no heart." She knew what he was and in her heart it made no change for she continued to love him. She watched closely as the expression within his eyes softened then she again spoke with truth, "I love you," she lifted on her tiptoes, "That shall never change or diminish no matter what you have become," she held her eyes with his, "For, with or without your heartbeat, you still be My Lord and love."

His eyes studied within the depths of hers and each word she spoke was pure and nothing but the truth. He stood perfectly still, nearly enraptured by the very expression of her eyes. The strength of her love within her eyes were as hypnotic as the supernatural strength within his own. His eyes remained focused with hers as she lifted higher on her tiptoes. He felt her fingertips gently touch against the sides of his face as she neared her lips to his.

There was an awe to have someone again kiss him of their own will and desire. The gentleness of her sweet kiss touched his lips. Had he truly forgotten what it was like to have such sweetness, gentleness, and loving tenderness given through the form of a kiss? Sadly, it seemed he had and the kiss that she right then gifted him, helped dissolve any further concerns or fear that she would reject him because of what he became those centuries ago. That kiss truly gave him the belief that what he had done for them was not done in vain.

Their kiss deepened, again his long awaited moment grew in strength. His arms swiftly gathered her firm against him as he had longed to feel, her arms raised and embraced around his neck. No more longing. No more waiting. His hands pressed firmly against the stiff back of her bodice then embraced her firmer and severed their kiss. He pressed the side of his face against the tousle of her chestnut waves.

He wanted to feel her warmth that radiated from her mortal body for a final time. He desired to hear her deep breaths against his ear and feel the heave of her chest one final time. He simply needed for a final time to feel the sensation of her rapid heartbeat. His head turned and he took in the sweet scent of her mortality mingled within the soft strands of hair and throughout every inch of her life heated and filled body.

His hands firmly slid back against the cinch of her waist, both hands firmly pressed upward against her corseted abdomen. His right hand found the powerful beat of her heart through the nearly burning heat across the lift of her breasts. His left hand continued upward and moved against the side of her neck.

He listened closely to the deep sounds of her breaths and felt the heave of her chest against his right hand, mingled with the powerful beats of her heart. His left hand moved back against the drape of her hair then his fingers started to gather the chestnut flow away from the left side of her neck. He slightly leaned back and brought his lips grazed against her exposed ear. "Sing for me," he requested with a soft tone, "Sing that song you sang to me when you held me tight in your arms." He never forgot that song, her sweet voice encouraged him to stay.

She knew the song he requested, her lips softly smiled. Her arms drew back and her left hand moved down and rested over his against her chest. Her eyes closed, felt the motion of her own breath as her hand gently rested over his. She softly started to hum as she lifted on her tiptoes then turned her head and rested it against his shoulder.

He kept his eyes closed, heard her soft hum. He guided her hair over her right shoulder.

Her hum drifted into those sung words, "If this world be wearing thin and you be thinking of escape." she sighed, felt his lips softly kiss against her ear, then continued to whisper the melody, "I shall go anywhere with you, just wrap me up in chains." she tucked her other hand between them and rested it over hers that rested over his and continued, "But if you try to go out alone, do not think I shall understand."

"Stay with me." he spoke before she could. He always remembered those three words that were repeated in his thought for three hundred and fifty-seven years. He repeated in request, "Stay with me." He felt her heartbeat begin to race and the sensation of her take a deep breath.

She slowly exhaled and breathily whispered, "Always."

His eyes snapped open upon her response, the red and shades of orange consumed his eyes. His right hand pulled from beneath hers as the other fisted the gathered length of her hair then nudged her head back from his shoulder. His right arm swiftly embraced around her and held her firm against him. He guided her head further back and listened to the sound of her erratic breaths.

Her eyes opened and looked into the truth within his, those unnatural colors vibrant. She held both her hands fisted against her chest, her heart pounded nearly uncontrollably as her chest steadily heaved. She watched his eyes study hers then shifted in study of her face. She too remembered those words she said to him that night which seemed just moments ago. _If you be meant to be forever this,_ she remembered clearly those words as they repeated in her mind, _then I vow to be forever with you_. She meant those words because an eternity with him was better than an lifetime without him.

He saw the recognition of her vow clearly in her eyes then he asked, "Forever?"

Her lips slightly trembled but formed a soft smile and she replied, "Aye, forever." her smile broadened but held its softness, "Aye, I shall stay with you forever."

No more waiting. No more longing.

He swiftly brought his lips to hers as in the form of sealing her vow. He kissed her warm lips for the final time. He had already felt her heartbeat, heard her breaths, and felt the warmth of her body for a final time. His lips shifted from hers, her head turned. His lips pressed against the warmth of her cheek for a final time. Again at top slope of her neck he kissed that mortal warmth for a final time. For a moment he lingered and indulged for a slight moment longer the feel of her warmth. His lips drew back as his head tilted back. His lips parted and unveiled the grown fangs.

Her eyes remained open as they glistened with tears yet across her lips was that sweet smile.

Down he brought his wide mouth and into that tensed muscle then into that heated flow of her blood his fangs penetrated.

She gasped the moment she felt the pierce of her flesh and blood. Her hands tightened their fists.

He held her against him, his fangs stayed deep and the flow of her blood passed his lips. Through those punctures he sensed each pulse as her heart continued to beat erratically. He strengthened the tension of his immortal embrace, she again gasped. His arm held her firm. He bent his knees and bit by bit he guided her down onto hers. He heard her breaths grow heavier as that sensed pulse heightened and quickened.

His hand loosened its grip of her hair and simply supported her head. Forward he leaned, kept his fangs deep. He kept her from dropping against the floor, carefully lowered her onto her back. His arm slipped from around her the moment she was against the fur rug. He kept his mouth latched and continued to take her mortal blood. His right hand found hers that rested limply against her chest. He gripped and held her left hand, felt the chill of the ring but also the chill that began to envelop her body.

Then he sensed the pulse suddenly weaken, her breaths barely audible and barely felt against his hand that held hers.

Her eyes peered into the dancing flames of the fire. She felt the life within her heart wain. Her eyes focused then gradually her visual of those bright colors began to blur. Her fingers weakly embraced his. She felt the breath begin to struggle in and out from her weakening chest.

He waited patiently, felt the pulse become barely a flutter and her breaths barely motion within her chest. He quickly drew back with a gasp. Of all the blood he had consumed through those centuries, there had been none like that of the one he loved. He left inside her a miniscule but sufficient amount of blood that would carry from those punctures the darkness which would consume her as it had consumed him, twice.

Her eyes grew vacant, the pupils contracted and consumed the hazel within her eyes just as the curse, his curse was carried throughout her body. Barely a heartbeat and breath. Then, barely life was left inside her. Her fingers loosened their subtle grip of his then both hands dropped from her nearly vacant chest.

His eyes shifted, again that lovely dark shade of brown, and looked down at her, his Angel and soon to be immortal Angel. He lowered, brought his blood salted lips to her ear. He knew from experience that words could be heard through the curse's process. He whispered, "I love you," he shifted his lips then pressed a very gentle kiss against her chilled cheek followed he again whispered, "Forever. We stay forever."

His head turned and pressed the side of his face against hers. His eyes gently closed and he whispered, "I have loved you for over three hundred and fifty-seven years and," he softly smiled, "I will continue to love you, My Angel, forever."

No more waiting. No more longing. No more misery. No more wanting. No more needing. Again, Jerry Dandridge felt alive, again, because of an angel.

 _ **(Author)**_

 _ ***sniffle-sniffle* I was teary eyed writing this! Though most scenarios when a vampire gets their suck on, it's typically brutal. As displayed in the film Fright Night, Jerry Dandridge always had a more suave approach and I will never forget the enduring look of his eyes the very moment Amy kissed him willingly. And so, I played heavily with that more enduring side Chris Sarandon beautifully portrayed as Jerry. So, what ya think? Was this sweet in a screwed up vampire way? What next? Hmm? Maybe it'll take me another week to tell ya! :D**_

 _ **FRIGHT NIGHT FOREVA!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Charley opened his eyes, he survived the night.

He hadn't meant to fall asleep, wanted to stay away until the break of dawn. Though Dandridge threatened he wouldn't know when that moment would come, he feared it would come that evening. Yet, it never came.

He adjusted in the chair, his eyes immediately saw the brightness of day shining through his bedroom window. He heavily sighed, relieved that he survived another night. So, he pried himself out of the chair and stretched out his arms while sounded a long yawn. Yet, he knew it wasn't over. If Dandridge blamed him for that lengthy separation from Thea, he continued to be a target. Well, he thought, at least no one else was a target.

His eyes widely opened with the realization that poor Peter Vincent likely became a target as well having struck Thea with his car. "Ah, shit." he groaned then hurried and rushed to clean up. He had to warn Peter. Oddly that was the day he would have gone to the actor for help but now he was going to Peter in effort to save the man's life.

Charley anxiously paced outside the studio, hated how beyond Deja-vu it was. He also knew that when he saw Peter, the actor would be irate about being terminated from his position as the Fright Night horror host. But he had to look passed what he knew and pray Peter would believe his warning. If he could prevent anything, he would desperately try.

The gate to the studio lot slowly opened and from its opening stomped a very upset Peter Vincent. His gray brow was tensely furrowed. How dare they, he grumbled in thought, fire him and replace him nonetheless? His eyes focused on his parked care as he lugged his infamous wooden vampire killing case. "Preposterous," he snipped under his breath.

"Mr. Vincent!" Charley called out to the actor and raced towards him, "Mr. Vincent, please!"

Peter was in no mood for fans. He continued towards his car, heard the young man's voice keep calling out.

"Mr. Vincent, I need to talk to you, please!" Charley pleaded then watched the actor skid to a stop.

Peter rolled his eyes with annoyance then sluggishly turned to the side and looked to the young man. His eyes frowned then he stated, "Charley Brewster."

Charley eagerly nodded and stepped up to Peter.

"Well?" Peter quickly asked.

Charley took a deep breath then explained, "Mr. Vincent, I really need to talk to you about something really, really important."

Peter asked with low tolerance and patience, "And what might that be?"

"Um," Charley mumbled then requested, "Um, can we go somewhere to talk?"

"My boy," Peter puffed out his chest and adjusted the strap of the case, "I have no time for chit chat."

Charley's shoulder slumped then he pleaded, "Please, Mr. Vincent, this is really important, you gotta hear me out."

"No I don't." Peter snipped then turned and continued towards the trunk of his car.

Charley's jaw dropped, Peter was just as snippy without the vampire talk. He shook off being snubbed then rushed up to the actor. "Mr. Vincent, you gotta listen to." he tried to explain as Peter continued to open the trunk and toss the case inside, "This is a matter of life or death."

Peter kept his brow tensed and eyes narrowed. He glared at the kid then slammed his trunk. "I am in no mood." he snapped then shooed the boy out of his way, "I have serious matters to tend to."

"Yeah, I know," Charley griped then blurted, "You got fired."

Peter gasped and looked at the boy in disbelief then questioned, "And how is it you know?"

Charley rolled his eyes then stated, "If you would give me a minute of your precious time, I'd be glad to tell you."

Peter again narrowed his eyes then pridefully lifted his chin and straightened his jacket. He huffed, "No." he swung open the driver's side door.

Charley grabbed hold of the door handle and firmly said, "Mr. Vincent, you're life is danger."

Peter continued to frown and looked at the boy in disbelief as he stood inside the open door.

Charley quickly questioned, "You know that woman you hit with your car the other day?" He watched Peter's frown fade from surprise. He nodded, "Yeah, her name's Thea Bellamy and she's why you're in danger."

"What?" Peter somewhat gasped then asked, "Why is that?"

Charley had no choice though it would sound crazy but he said what he had to, "Mr. Vincent, that woman, Thea, well, her fiance..."

Peter quickly cut the boy off, "Wait, did they find her?"

Charley nodded then shook his head, "Well, yeah and no. Well," he grimaced, "Well, her fiance found her."

Peter sighed with relief then smiled, "Oh thank God, I was so worried."

Charley frowned then shook his head, "Mr. Vincent, her fiance..." he was really about to tell him but Peter again interrupted.

"Thank you for the update, Charley Brewster." Peter chimed then sat down behind the steering wheel.

"Wait, no," Charley quickly spoke up, "Mr. Vincent, ya gotta listen to me, please." Why the hell was Aiden easier to convince than his descendent?

"Tah-tah," Peter chimed again and slammed the door, the window rolled down.

Charley blurted out of desperation, "Mr. Vincent, Thea Bellamy's fiance is a vampire and he knows you hit her with your car!"

Peter narrowed his eyes up at the kid then snapped, "Not funny!" He crammed the key into the ignition and started up the car.

"I'm serious, Mr. Vincent!" Charley shouted, "I'm deadly serious!" Damn, he said that before.

Peter simply tapped the kid's fingers that gripped the car door through the open window.

Charley huffed and jerked his hands back then stated, "Mr. Vincent, Jerry Dandridge is gonna come after you!" He pointed at Peter's grimaced expression.

"I am not amused!" Peter grumbled then slammed the car in gear, "If you don't mind, goodbye." He hit the gas and sped away.

"God dammit!" Charley shouted, again he was ignored like some lunatic. He tossed his hands in the air then slapped them to the sides of his head. He stomped his foot then shouted, "What the hell?!" again he tossed his hands in the air and looked up at the sky, "Cut me a fucking break, would ya!"

Charley sat in his room, surrounded by unlit candles and a pile of makeshift stakes at his feet. His eyes vacantly stared forward at the blank television screen. He tried everything imaginable. He went through hell to kill Dandridge and save Amy, let alone his own ass. Then he went back in time and tried to save Dandridge's ass, let alone his own ass again. Now, he helped, somewhat, reunite Dandridge with Thea but still his ass was in jeopardy. He even tried to give Peter Vincent a heads up but that failed and still his ass was in deep shit.

"I should just leave." he mumbled, his eyes glazed over, "Just pack up my stuff and leave." his shoulder slouched, "Maybe Amy will come with me." he desperately searched for anything to save himself, "Hey, I'll even take Ed with me too but what about Mom?"

He heard his voice called but it wasn't his mom, she was at work. His eyes looked to the bedroom door hearing two sets of feet marching towards his door. "Amy," he drolly said, knew it was coming.

Amy quickly knocked on Charley's door then swung it open with a big smile on her face. "Hey!" she called out then her eyes looked to her boyfriend who sat slumped on the foot of his bed and looked dreadful, "Charley?"

Charley simply sat there quiet, watched Ed come barging into his room behind Amy.

Amy looked around Charley dimly lit room, a single table lamp on. Her eyes scanned the array of crucifixes, holy statues, then looked to Charley's feet where the small pile of stakes rested. Her eyes lifted and looked to Charley.

"What the..." Ed mumbled as he too eyed Charley's oddly decorated room then laughed, "Brewster, you take up religion?"

Charley simply shrugged in response to Ed's stupid question. No use telling them anything, he thought, for he knew they wouldn't believe him. He thought it best to keep quiet.

Amy stepped forward, her eyes focused on Charley's exhausted expression. "Charley, what's wrong?" she asked with genuine concern, her eyes again briefly scanned the strange set up then returned to Charley, "Why weren't you in school yesterday or today? Are you sick?"

Charley took a deep breath then lied, "Yeah, I haven't felt good." Yep, he felt horrible because likely he was gonna be dead soon.

"Well, what's wrong?" Amy asked again as she stepped before Charley, "Charley," she glanced at the leaned framed photo of Jesus then again looked down at Charley, "What's really going on?"

Charley heavily sighed and looked down at the floor before his feet.

"Brewster, what's up with all this?" Ed asked as he stepped about the room and eyed Charley's weird collection, "Are ya planning on going into the priesthood?" He chuckled at his own wisecrack.

Charley rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Amy sat down beside Charley, truly concerned, "Charley," she spoke up, "Tell me what's wrong, what's going on."

Ed leaned forward as his eyes focused with those of a very creepy looking Jesus. His lips twisted side to side. "This is some weird shit, Brewster." he commented then leaned back, "Did you rob St. Mathews?" He looked to his best and only friend, his eyes caught sight of the obvious pile of stakes.

"You guys need to just leave, okay." Charley urged, really didn't want them involved.

Ed took a couple steps forward, his eyes squinted and knew what he saw were stakes. His eyes slowly lifted and looked at Charley. "Brewster, you going vampire hunting or something?" he asked with a bit of amused suspicion in his voice.

"Ed," Amy scolded, "Don't be ridiculous."

"No," Charley drolly responded to Ed, "The vampires are going to be hunting me." his eyes frowned then he commented, "Actually they won't have far to go." He oddly chuckled.

Amy looked at Charley, her eyes were frowned with confusion and even more concern.

Ed belted out a loud cackled then asked amidst the laugh, "What?!"

Amy dared and rested a gentle hand on Charley back, "Charley, what exactly are you saying?" she sweetly asked, "What vampires, Charley?"

"Um, likely two by now." Charley replied with a nod. Yeah, they won't believe him so why not just talk about vampires and the likeliness they're gonna come to his house and kill him. "Yeah," he again gave a nod, "Yep, I'm guessing by now Dandridge likely turned Thea. Yep, so two vampires."

Amy looked up at Ed who was doing his best not to cackle again. She slowly rose up off the bed then stepped up to Ed with her back to Charley and asked with a whisper, "What's he talking about?"

Ed didn't whisper, "Beats the shit outta me."

Amy gave Ed a quick glare for his none subtlety. She quickly turned around and looked down at Charley. She took a breath and dared to ask, "Charley, who's Dandridge and Thea and what makes you think they're vampires who are, well, wanting to hurt you?"

"Kill me," Charley quickly corrected then looked up at Amy, saw the concern and disbelief, "Jerry Dandridge, my recent new neighbor and Thea is his, well, fiance and likely, now Dandridge's vampire bride."

"Wait," Amy spoke up, she remembered the night she had gotten angry with Charley and him saying something about a coffin, "Charley, does this have anything to do with that, um, coffin you said you saw?"

Charley bobbed his head.

"Coffin," Ed chimed, that sure got his interest. He looked at his friend then scolded, "Brewster, you saw a damned coffin and you said shit about it." he shook his head with disappointment, "Some friend you are."

"Ed!" Amy loudly scolded Ed in return and darted a serious glare at him.

"What?!" Ed leaned back as if Amy's glare was going to smack him, "Well, he shoulda told me," he leaned forward with his eyes locked with Amy's glare, "I am his best friend, you know."

"Some friend you are." Amy snapped at Ed then returned her attention to Charley, "Charley, just because you thought you saw a coffin doesn't mean you did."

Ed rolled his eyes, he and Brewster knew a coffin when they saw on. He stepped away from Amy's overly sweetness and stepped to the bedroom window. He pried back the curtain and commented, "House is kinda creepy."

"Ed!" Amy again scolded, believed Ed wasn't making the situation any better.

Ed looked to Amy, "God, you sound like my Mother." he commented then mocked her voice, "Ed!"

Amy crossed her arms over her chest with her lips slightly puckered with annoyance. She huffed then snapped at the so called best friend, "Ed, ever hear the saying; if you can't say anything nice, don't say nothing at all?"

"Yep," Ed widely grinned then asked, "What's your point?"

Amy grumbled then, again, sat down beside Charley and again rested her hand on his back. "Charley, is there anything we can do to help?" She was truly at a loss, had no idea how to deal with such a weird situation.

Charley slowly shook his head then paused. He then nodded. He quickly stood up then went to his clutter desk. He returned to Amy then sat back down and handed her an envelope. "You gotta get this to Peter Vincent." he said.

Peter Vincent got Ed's attention. He widely grinned and rejoined the conversation. "Okay, you mean the Peter Vincent, right?" he eagerly asked, "You want us to go to Peter Vincent's, right?"

Amy again glared up at Ed and stated, "I think he meant for me," she took the envelope from Charley, "To bring this to Peter Vincent."

Ed quickly shook his head in protest and verbally did so, "No, I go too," he pointed at Charley, "I'm his best friend."

Charley rolled his eyes then quickly rose up and shouted, "Both of you!" he lifted his hands in almost surrender to their bickering, "The both of you can take that," he pointed at the envelope in Amy's hand, "And both of you can give it Peter Vincent." he glanced between the two, "It's really important that he gets the letter inside of it."

Amy quickly stood up and gave a confident nod, "Yes, Charley, I," she paused, "We'll make sure Peter Vincent gets this."

"Yeah," Ed nodded, he was going to meet his idol.

Amy stepped up to Charley then placed a kiss on his cheek and sweetly chimed, "I love you, Charley."

Charley slightly smiled then looked at Amy's sweet hazel eyes and replied, "I love you, Amy, probably more than you'll ever know."

Amy smiled even sweeter in awe of Charley's words.

Ed rolled his eyes then spoke up, "Gah, enough, I'm gonna hurl."

Charley took one step and quickly embraced Amy. He felt as if it were the final time he would hold her in his arms. Perhaps if they got the letter to Peter, the actor's would take heed his warnings. "Thank you," he said and squeezed her tightly, "I really do love you."

Amy continued to smile as she squeezed Charley in return. "I know, Charley." she sweetly sang, "And I'll come back afterwards, okay?"

Charley nodded, "Yeah, just don't bother if it's dark."

Ed choked on a laugh.

Amy held her smile as she leaned back. She knew Charley meant. She leaned forward and kissed Charley's lips. Then gagging sounds came. She pulled back and darted her glare at Ed who stood with his finger in his wide open mouth signaling that her kiss made him sick. She stepped away from Charley, gave Ed a good shove then marched out of the door.

Ed went to follow Amy but paused at the doorway and looked to Charley. "Brewster," he spoke up with his face serious. He watched Charley look at him with question. He kept his face serious, "I love you, Charley." he mocked Amy sweet voice.

Charley grimaced.

Ed belted out a loud cackled then stepped out of the bedroom.

 _ **(Author)**_

 _ **Yeah, apologies that it took so long! So, any of ya catch a hint I dropped somewhere in this chapter? Huh? Huh? No? Yes? If not, well too bad! :P So, will things possibly head into the same original direction where, possibly, Amy pleads with Peter Vincent to help Charley's insane vamprie notions? Hmm, would be interesting, won't it because Charley knows Dandridge is vampire. Hmm... Let's see if things either head into the right direction and totally wrong but right direction.**_

 _ **FRIGHT NIGHT FOREVA!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Amy and Ed arrived at Peter Vincent's humble apartment building. Apparently it was easy to discover the only local celebrity lived, phone book.

The entered the old lobby of the building, nearly Gothic looking. Side by side they walked to the old elevator. Ed held Charley's letter for Peter in his hands, turned it about, lifted up against the dim lighting, he desperately tried to get a glimpse of what was inside.

They stepped into the elevator but before the doors could close and tall gangly guy rushed inside. Amy basically stood between the tall, longed haired fellow and Ed who suspiciously turned his back to her followed by a little tearing sound.

"Ed," Amy snapped quietly then awkwardly smiled at the guy to her left.

Ed kept his back to Amy and tediously worked the envelope.

"Hey," the tall guy spoke to the short little teen cutey beside him, "What's up?" He smiled wide with his hands tucked in his bomber jacket pockets.

"Hi," Amy awkwardly said back, the guy sort of gave her the creeps.

"Y'all live here?" the guy asked.

Amy simply shook her head in response.

"Oh," the guy said with a nod then stated, "I'm on the top floor."

Amy nodded.

"Yes," Ed nearly shouted excitedly having opened the envelope without too much damaged.

Amy pursed her lips together and glared at the back of Ed's head, "Ed," she scolded him.

Ed waved his hand at Amy and quickly pulled out the letter inside the envelope. He unfolded the letter and his eyes went wide with amusement. "Holy shit." he commented aloud then slapped his hand over his mouth to silence his urge to cackle.

"Mine name's Louie," the guy stated then asked Amy, "What's yours."

"Huh," Amy mumbled then looked at the tall guy named Louie, "Um."

"Ah, it's okay," Louie chimed, "I make ya nervous, huh?"

Amy shuffled closer to Ed and in deed the guy made her nervous.

"Well," Louie grinned, "Sure makes ya look pretty."

Ed grimaced, heard the Louis guy hitting on his best friend's girlfriend. He quickly turned and looked at the guy ogling poor Amy. "Hey," he spoke up, "Buddy, she's got a boyfriend."

Louie tossed his hands up in surrender but laughed, "Okay, okay." he continued to laugh, "Jeez, just making conversation, dude."

Ed shook his head.

The elevator came open, Amy snatched Ed by the jacket sleeve then rushed to get out the elevator away from that guy.

"Later!" Louie shouted as he continued to laugh, "Dude and dude-ette!"

Amy hurried down the hallway then Ed pulled back. She turned and looked at Ed, "Come on," she said.

"Amy, you gotta read this." Ed said then offered the broken into letter to her, "Something is damned screw with Brewster and this vampire bull."

Amy frowned and looked to the offered letter. Should she read it?

"We can't give this to the Peter Vincent." Ed stated, "The guy will laugh in our faces because of what Brewster wrote in here." he urged Amy to take the letter by waving it at her, "Read it then tell me if you wanna go through with this."

Amy reluctantly snatched the letter from Ed's hand.

Ed watched Amy unfold the letter then commented, "I didn't read it all but read enough to know that Brewster has gone bat shit crazy."

Immediately Amy's eyes flinched wide, read exactly what Ed had but continued to read the entire letter as they stood in the hallway.

Amy's arms dropped with one hand holding the letter. "What are we going to do?" she asked aloud. There was so much unbelievable things in that letter she knew Peter Vincent would think Charley insane.

"Brewster thinks vampires are real." Ed stated then added, "He thinks his neighbor is a vampire." he shook his head, "And he apparently believes he did some kind of Time Machine time traveling shit."

Amy sighed, "I don't know what to do."

Ed's face suddenly brightened with an idea then said, "I got it." he snapped his fingers, "We go to Peter Vincent, don't give him the letter and just tell him we need his help to convince Brewster that the neighbor guy ain't a vampire."

Amy again sighed and looked at Ed with doubt, "He won't do anything like that and the way this letter sounds, I don't know if Charley can be convinced."

"Brewster thinks his neighbor is some bloodsucker." Ed stated the obvious.

"Yeah but did you read all of this?" Amy asked Ed then explained, "It's more than just that, Ed. He believes his neighbor is a vampire that he believes he met like over three hundred years ago. And," she took a breath, "And that the substitute Literature teacher is the very same woman from back then. Ed, there has to be more than Peter Vincent to help Charley."

Ed frowned and asked, "Are you trying hint that Brewster needs a shrink or something?"

Amy nodded, feared that only medical help was Charley's only hope.

"No way," Ed protested, shook his head, "Yeah, I know Brewster's being a fruit cake and all but no way. He doesn't need to be locked up." he grimaced at Amy, "Some girlfriend you are, wanting your boyfriend locked up in some loony bin."

"Ed, no, I don't want that." Amy protested in response.

"Sure in the hell sounds like it!" Ed grumbled at her, "He's my best friend," he took a step back, "Actually he's my only damned friend and, you know what, if he thinks his neighbor is vampire, well," he couldn't believe what he was about to say, "Well, dammit, maybe he is!"

"Ed, you can't be serious." Amy responded, "You can't encourage him."

"I ain't gonna encourage him." Ed denied then stated, "But I ain't gonna watch him get strapped into some straightjacket." he nodded in agreement, "If you ain't gonna help him out, well, I sure in the hell am! Because that's what best friends are for!"

Ed turned around and headed towards the elevator.

"Ed!" Amy called out, "Where you going?"

"I'm gonna go back to Brewster's!" Ed shouted back as he mashed the button, "I was wrong for being a dick earlier." he felt horrible because he himself knew what it was like to be different from others and Brewster was the only friend he ever really knew or had, "I'm gonna sit down and talk this crazy shit out with him then figure it out with him!"

The elevator door slid open and Ed stepped inside, turned around and glared at Amy who stood where he left her.

"Ed, come on!" Amy pleaded and watched Ed shake his head.

Ed leaned and mashed the lobby floor button then yelled as the doors closed, "You do what you gotta do and I'll do the same!"

Amy felt defeated, watched elevator doors complete close. She stood there, unsure what to do. She never thought she would've been in such a situation as unbelievable as the one Charley put her in.

Peter Vincent sat at his tiny kitchen table. Ever since he returned from being fired from Fright Night, he sat and pouted as he stared at the blatant eviction notice. His life had surely went to crap within a short couple of days. The eviction, struck the woman with his car, and now he was fired and quickly replaced. Replaced, he huffed in thought, by who, a woman no less.

He let the notice slip from his hand and rest on the table. He leaned, placed his hands over his eyes and massaged his forehead. Where was he to go? What was he to do? He had no one, no family there in the States. All his family was back in England, well, those who were still around.

The phone started to ring.

His hand slid down from over his eyes then aimed at the phone. Well, he thought, at least the phone wasn't disconnected yet. Yet, who would be calling him? Perhaps, he hoped, it was the station to beg his return.

He quickly stood up and made his way towards the persistent ringing. His hand snatched up the phone from its base then brought it to his ear in hopes he would hear good news. His eyes frowned the moment he heard a voice speak up.

"Yes, this is Peter Vincent." he replied then listened, his eyes held their from. He then sighed with a type of relief and stated, "Oh, I am so pleased to hear that Miss Bellamy is fine. I was truly concerned." He continued to listen to the person, his frown lightened. He hummed agreement as he continued to listen then responded, "Why that would be lovely." he nodded, "Yes, yes, I do know where that is, a boy Charley Brewster lives next door." he continued to nod with a smile broadening across his lips, "That is, well, perfect. Yes," he gave a sharp nod, "Yes, seven, that's great. And, yes, I will be there."

He hung up the phone and glanced to the nearest clock. "Oh, dear, it's nearly six already," he chimed then rushed to get dressed.

Amy stood in the hallway leaned back against the wall with the letter still clenched in her hand. She was frozen with loss towards what to do. How could she hand that letter over to Peter Vincent with it's contents sounding so unreal and insane? How could Ed just take off and leave her there alone to deal with Peter Vincent? And, her face frowned, how could Ed even contemplate believing what Charley claimed was a vampire living next door?

She lifted her arm and glanced at her watch. She had stood in that hallway for nearly thirty minutes, it was 6:35. She had to do it, give Peter Vincent the letter but that was all she was going to do.

She left the wall and approached Peter Vincent's apartment door.

The door swung open and Peter Vincent startled the moment he found a young lady near his door. He sighed with a hand rested on his chest, dressed in his Vampire Killer garb. "My dear, you gave me a fright." he stated then stepped into the hallway and closed and locked the apartment door.

"Mr. Vincent," Amy spoke up, "I was asked to give you this." She lifted her hand and offered the letter just as the actor turned around and faced her.

Peter frowned as his eyes looked to the letter. "Okay," he simply replied then took the offered letter and swiftly tucked it into the inside pocket of his jacket. He gave a wide smile, "Good evening and now if you will excuse me." He rushed passed the young lady, didn't want to be late to attend a little reunion with Miss Bellamy at the house located at 99 Oak.

Amy's shoulders slumped as she watched Peter Vincent march towards the elevator. Though she did as she said she would, she felt miserable having done so without even encouraging the actor to truly read the letter.

Her hazel eyes peered out into the night through the window of 99 Oak. Thea awoken to a world that would forever be night. She accepted that her beloved Lord Dandridge had embraced immortality. She remembered her vow and allowed him to embrace her with, not a gift, but a curse. Inside, she felt the damnation. Her soul was forever damned and when death truly came, that soul would burn in the depths of hell.

Yet, upon opening her eyes to that dark world that had been his for over three hundred years, she still loved him. It wasn't a love as Yolanda had hoped for from him, hypnotized or forced to believe he loved her. Her love for him hadn't changed or became forced. Yes, she loved him as she always had, always remembered. But there was a difference and she felt it in the deepest of depths within her corrupted and damned soul, unhappiness.

Her mind and soul were free to feel on their own without any type of corruption by the curse. She wasn't bound like a servant to him. And so, the truth that laid inside her was real, her own.

Her eyes saddened, the truths of such weighing emotions plagued the expression. I cannot do this, she said clearly within her thoughts. Yes, she loved him but their love was meant for greater things beyond death, not an eternity living in the solitude of darkness and, she couldn't muster the thought.

"I cannot," she spoke aloud passed her lips.

"But you must." Jerry spoke up as he stepped up behind Thea, "You must feed to survive."

Thea turned to the side, her eyes were heavy with the conflict of what she willingly became. But, there was a sense that she felt the need to become as him in order to be with him. "That I understand," she stated, "But there be inside me something which says I cannot."

Jerry approached her, read clearly her struggle, the lack of desire to do what was needed for all vampires. Yes, there was only the desire to have her as he always remembered but right then, within her eyes he read sadness that he witnessed one time before, the last night he saw her over three hundred years ago.

He lifted his hand and rested his hand against the side of her face. He remembered how easily he took lives after he became immortal, his determination to survive the centuries just to find her there in 1985 gave him the strength to do as needed. "You must." he repeated, his tone soft and understanding towards her struggle. It seemed that her kind nature managed to survive the transition into an immortal creature of night.

Her eyes lowered. All her life she lived by the rules of her religion, raised devout Catholic. Yet, when it came to him, she had set aside many of those rules because in truth, she loved him more than her faith. She had a sense that she had literally given her soul to him because of her love for him. Her eyes slowly lifted and looked into his.

How, she thought, could such eyes as his have a dark soul behind them that willingly took the lives of many?

"But what if I cannot?" she asked him, "What be the harm if I cannot take another's life?"

"Suffering," he honestly answered, "Agony throughout. Pain, a pain that will grow and grow and could nearly drive you insane."

"But what of the guilt of taking another's life?" she questioned.

He sighed and despised the emotions within her eyes. "Thea," he took a step closer and cupped her face between his hands, "I can't say you won't feel guilt but I can say that the guilt will subside."

"Shall it?" she questioned further, "And what if that guilt does not? Shall I live all eternity with guilt or shall I become insane from hunger?"

"That insane hunger," he explained, "It will eventually drive you to ease it. Either way, you will feed."

"Then let it drive me." she stated, stepped to the side relieving her face of his hands.

His brow tensed and eyes momentarily closed. He stated, "Peter Vincent arrives soon, Thea." he turned and watched as she stopped in the middle of the room, "He'll be your first, it's only rightful that he is since he caused you further pain by what he did."

She stood with her back to him and heard clearly that corruption the Darkness had embedded inside him. What had she done?

She wrapped her arms over her chest and allowed her head to drop. "Why," she spoke up, "Why my first must he be? Why should there be a first?" she lifted her head, "Why be any of this?" she turned to the side and looked at him, "What be the reasons for any of this?" she heard her voice crack with emotion, "Why our lives be the ones destroyed? Why? I know not and gather you know not as well." She turned and moved for the doors, felt that hunger inside her but she fought.

Jerry watched her leave the room. His eyes were tense with frustration. He had hoped it would have been a better transition with Thea. He hadn't expected such a conflict. He thought once they were reunited that all would be as it was meant to be, them together for all eternity. But her struggles with dealing with her newly given eternity was much more stronger than predicted.

He sighed.

 _ **(Author)**_

 _ **Took me damned forever didn't it? HA! Been busy with tons of shit lately so I finally took the time to finished up this chapter and get it posted. Poor Peter... Poor Thea... such a bunch of bullshit huh? Hey, like Louie's cameo in the elevator?! HA! Okay, hope ya ain't pissed at me too much for the long long delay! :D**_

 _ **FRIGHT NIGHT FOREVA!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Ed had returned to his best friend's. He wasn't sure what to believe but knew something serious as going down with his buddy and the whole vampire idea. He found Charley where he and Amy left him, immediately explained what happened with Peter Vincent.

"So, did he or didn't he get the letter?" Charley asked, the panic clear across his expression.

Ed simply shrugged then answered, "I don't know, Brewster, Amy might've given it to him."

Charley slapped his hands over his face. Why him? He questioned to himself. His life was going damned great up until the night had to see that damned coffin being lowered into the neighboring house. Why did he have to have such a fascination with vampires?

"Sorry," Ed spoke up and stepped to the bedroom room that faced the neighboring house. He parted the curtain and peered over at the well lit house. Yeah, he's loved vampires and Peter Vincent all his life, the one thing he could truly enjoy in his little mediocre existence that suburban hell. For years that was the one thing he and Charley always had in common but lately things changed once his best friend finally got himself an upscale girlfriend.

Ed's eyes frowned, caught glimpse of headlights pull to the curb. He leaned in closer, his eyes squinted and there he saw his idol, Peter Vincent. "Brewster." he spoke out.

Charley's hands slid down from over his face and he looked to Ed.

Ed lifted his hand and waved Charley his direction.

Charley sluggishly rose up from the edge of the bed and stepped up to the window. He asked, "What?"

Ed glanced at Charley but kept focused on the image of Peter Vincent the Great Vampire Killer going towards the neighboring house. He said what he saw, "Peter Vincent is heading to your neighbor's."

Charley gasped, "What?!" He nearly slammed against the window and caught the final glimpse of Peter then watched the actor disappear at the front of Dandridge's house. Dread filled him as his wide eyes stared vacantly though the window. "They're gonna kill him." he heavily breathed then turned his head and looked to his confused best friend, "Dandridge is gonna kill him because he hit Thea with his car."

Ed frowned then questioned, "How you know that?"

Charley swallowed hard then confessed, "I was there. She was confused and I guess she stepped out in front of Peter's car."

Ed continued to frown, not sure what to believe.

Charley's eyes looked forward at the ominous window. His hand pressed against the window pane then he leaned his forehead against the window. "I tried." he sighed, "I really tried. I don't know what to do."

Ed heard the sincere weight of horror in his friend's tone. "Brewster," he spoke up, "You've been telling the truth, haven't ya?"

Charley simply turned his head and looked to Ed. He nodded then said, "Yeah but I wish I wasn't."

Ed looked at the adjacent window next door. All his life he was fond of the gory tales of vampires but were those gory tales now in reality?

"He wasn't always a monster." Charley drolly stated, "I saw him as a man. It's different now because I know who he once was, a man." He felt devastated, at a loss. He turned away from the window and flopped on the edge of the bed. He knew there was nothing he could do for Peter Vincent. His eyes heavily saddened as they filled with tears.

Ed stared at his friend.

Charley again sighed followed by a little sniffle then he explained, "I've seen things that no one would believe. I thought what I did would've stopped him from becoming a vampire but I failed and now it's my fault that he still became a vampire." his eyes stared down at the floor, "He still became a vampire because of me, because Thea was taken away from him because of me. But dammit," he shook his head, "I said for them not to look but, dammit, she looked and ended up here with me. Dandridge was saved from Yolanda but he went ahead and did it anyways so he could live forever to find her."

Ed stood silent, his frown tense across his brow. Could he truly believe what Charley was saying? He took a look to the neighboring house, watched the lights suddenly go out. His face drained of color, sensed Charley's fears had just taken place.

"He really loved her, Ed." Charley somewhat sobbed, "Something I thought was evil, he wasn't always evil and really loved her."

Ed nervously swallowed then interrupted, "Brewster, the house is dark."

Charley's head quickly lifted and eyes looked to Ed. He gasped, "It's over."

Ed looked to his friend and grimaced, "Brewster, you shit, you're giving up?" He had to believe for things make not a lick of sense. Typically when shit made no sense, he thought, it was real. Well, that was what he convinced himself.

Charley shook his head and stated, "I have no choice, there's nothing we can do to stop this. I've tried!"

Ed shook his head then scolded, "I'm surprised, Brewster, because you never once gave up to get Amy as your girlfriend! I never thought ya had a shot in hell but you proved me wrong."

"Peter's dead by now, Ed!" Charley stated loudly, tears glistening in his eyes, "Dandridge killed him, I know it, or had Thea do it! I know he turned her because that's what he's always wanted, what he's waited for."

Ed left the window, eyed his friend and asked, "If that's all he wanted then why the hell would he kill Peter Vincent or you? He got what he wanted, didn't he?"

Charley again shook his head then said, "He's out for revenge. He's not going to stop until he has it. That's what he does!" he pointed passed Ed at the window as he rose up, "I watched him stop at nothing to get what he wanted!"

"But you stopped him didn't you?" Ed questioned, remembered the bits within the letter that told of the story of Charley's first experience, "You and Peter Vincent stopped him, right?"

"Yeah, but Peter's dead now!" Charley snapped, frustrated with everything.

"Well, I ain't!" Ed quickly snapped back, "I'm here, Brewster!"

Charley frowned with question then asked, "Ed, do you really believe me?"

Ed stepped up to his long time chum, best friend. He gave a nod, "I ain't got no choice, Brewster, but to believe you. All this shit is bat-shit crazy but I do believe ya, Brewster." he nodded, "Yeah, it's pretty fucked up but what choice do I have?"

Charley was dumbfounded because the first incident Ed thought him nuts but now in that incident Ed believed him. He shook his head and denied, "I can't let you get involved."

"Too damned late, dick head." Ed said with a grimace, "You done sucked my ass in, so too late."

"No," Charley shook his head, "Dandridge doesn't know your involved, so it's not too late." he turned his back to Ed, "I'm the only one left so he'll go after me next. He has no need for Amy since he has Thea. I'm last in line."

"You are such a fucking pussy, Brewster!" Ed nearly cackled, "We've seen Peter Vincent stake vampire after vampire with just a blink of his eye. We can do this, Brewster!"

Charley spun around and faced Ed, "This ain't Fright Night, Ed, this is real!"

"No shit," Ed quickly responded, "We know the rules. And right now, we have one rule that will save our asses for tonight."

Charley frowned.

Ed explained, "We're having a sleep over at my place." he nodded with a grin, "Fucker ain't been invited so he can't get inside." he tossed his arms up, "So pack up some of your shit and lets get the hell outta here before," he aimed his thumb at the window, "Dracula decides to pay ya visit, again."

Charley and Ed rushed out the back door of the Brewster home headed directly for the Mustang. Thankfully the original outcome never happened to Charley's beloved Mustang but could they truly escape without Dandridge making an attempt to stop them?

Once inside the Mustang, they both locked the doors then Charley crammed the key into the ignition. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and prayed that the Mustang wasn't tampered with. He turned the key and the lovely sound of the engine roared. He sighed with relief. He smiled over at Ed then shifted the Mustang into reverse and steered it backwards down the driveway.

Charley kept his eye on the rear view mirror as he carefully maneuvered the Mustang towards the street.

A sudden thud sounded.

Charley slammed his foot on the break. His eyes stared widely into the mirror, saw nothing which meant nothing for his life was filled with creatures that had no reflection. He swallowed hard and asked Ed without deterring his eyes, "What was that?" He put the car into park letting the engine run.

Ed too was suddenly fearful as he stared forward then replied, "Shit if I know."

Two hands suddenly slapped against the driver's side window.

Charley and Ed both screamed.

Charley darted to the right practically leaned against Ed. His wide eyes peered at the hands pressed against the window. They weren't distorted beastly hands but two feminine hands which suddenly curled their fingers pressing the pads firmly against the glass. His eyes snapped wider, both he and Ed gasped at the sound of the car handle being shaken as one hand remained pressed against the glass.

"Charley Brewster," a voice called through the door.

Charley blinked, his breathing heightened and heart pounding.

"Charley, please," the voice called to Charley again, an accented voice.

Charley leaned forward, felt Ed tug his jacket.

"Brewster, don't." Ed pleaded as he shook his head.

Charley was shaken, his body trembled but he knew that voice.

The voice again spoke with desperation, "Charley, please, I cannot."

Charley's shaky hand reached for the window handle.

Ed protested, "Brewster, don't be a fucking idiot!"

Charley again startled the moment a face came into view through the window. He saw desperation within large hazel eyes and throughout the expression of Thea's face. Was it a trick?

Thea stood leaned before driver's side window. She refused as was demanded, she couldn't take the life of Peter Vincent to sustain her own. The truth of what she was she refused to accept. She ran but not far, the moment she saw Charley's vehicle she rushed. "Please, Charley," she pleaded through the glass, "I cannot be like him."

Ed shouted, "It's bull shit! She's fucking with us, Brewster!"

Charley drew his hand back, his eyes were locked with Thea's. He wanted to believe her, wished it were possible to believe her but she was now the product of the vampire Jerry Dandridge not the sweet humble household servant caught within a darkness they both experienced. He slowly shook his head. He knew what Dandridge was capable of doing, the manipulation the vampire perfected so well.

Thea again slapped both hands against the glass, her eyes heavy with the struggle for what she allowed herself to become. "Charley," she softly pleaded then confessed, "Peter Vincent lives but for how long, I do not know."

Charley slowly nodded as he brought his hand to the shifter.

"Charley," Thea again spoke, an understanding of Charley's fears could be seen in her eyes, "Emily." She suddenly darted back and vanished.

"Who the fuck is Emily?" Ed asked.

Charley firstly sat with a frown then Thea's meaning suddenly struck him. His eyes went wide and he looked to Ed with returning panic. He gasped, "Amy."

Amy darted up with a startle. Her eyes were wide as they scanned the unfamiliar surroundings.

Where was she? What happened?

Her mind was fuzzy. The last thing she remembered was stepping off the elevator and entering Peter Vincent's apartment building's lobby. Then it all went blank and now she found herself somewhere unfamiliar.

"Uncanny," a voice penetrated the silence.

Amy gasped and looked about the dimly lit room with high ceilings, nearly floor to ceiling windows covered by heavy red drapes. Her eyes searched until they looked to the open double doors that were overshadowed but within the center was an even thicker shadow. She nervously swallowed. Those words written in the letter to Peter Vincent slowly crept into her mind.

"Where am I?" Amy asked with a quick breath.

"Somewhere," the voice answered, a female voice filled with a cunning sultry melody.

"Who are you?" Amy asked, watched the shadowy figure finally move forward.

From the thick shadows stepped a stunning creature in brilliant crimson red, dark ebony hair stylishly twisted and pinned about the crown, and eyes a piercing pale brown. Regine stepped forward, studied the stunning resemblance young Amy had with a particular deceased sister in law from centuries passed.

Amy was wide eyed as she focused on the obviously gorgeous woman dressed in red.

Regine slightly tilted her head as she continued to gather the details that Amy shared with her brother's first love and wife, Emily. "You look nearly identical." she commented aloud, "And why is it he focuses on the servant girl when he could have you?"

Amy frowned with confusion and fear, watched the woman continue forward. She mumbled, "I don't know..."

"No, you wouldn't know." Regine commented, "You're positively oblivious to your part in all this which is for the best." She approached the young woman, still amazed by the extreme likeness shared with Emily. She paused, stared down at the frightened girl. "Has he seen you?" she asked, more so herself, "Has he seen your face?" she reached her hand down and lightly grazed her nail tips against side of Amy's face, her eyes deeply locked with the girl's, "He has obsessed over Thea for all these centuries and completely discarded his first true love whom you are identical."

Amy was entrapped within Regine's powerful gaze, felt numb to her surroundings, hypnotized by the woman's lovely voice.

"What will he do?" Regine continued to question aloud, "What will his reaction be once he sees your pretty face?" she slowly guided Amy's head to the right, "I am truly curious to his response when he sees another face just like hers."

Amy's eyes left Regine's and looked where she was guided. Her eyes snapped wide as she gasped with surprise.

Leaned against the wall was the portrait of the once Lady Emily Dandridge, the deceased wife of the once Lord Jeremiah Dandridge.

"Surprising, isn't it?" Regine asked. She grinned, thought the situation quite intriguing. Her brother willingly turned himself into darkness then turned her as well to fulfill a bargain with one of the true sources of their curse, all done in effort for him reunite with his beloved household servant Thea Bellamy. No, she had no reunion with her lost beloved husband Kristof but her brother now had a reunion with two loves of his life.

Regine continued to grin then commented, "How interesting this will be."

"Where is she?!" Jerry's voice shouted through the house of 99 Oak.

Billy shrugged, watched his master infuriated by another disappearance of Thea. He said, "Beats me."

Jerry skidded to an abrupt halt, discovered Peter Vincent unharmed in one of the upstairs bedrooms. He looked to his casual day watcher then snapped, "Why is it you know nothing?!"

Billy grimaced at Jerry's accusation then stated, "Hey, you never told me to keep an eye on her."

Jerry glared at Billy then commented, "I thought it would be quite obvious and that telling you wouldn't be needed!"

Billy raised his hands in defeat then said, "Okay, okay, Jer. Sorry."

Jerry again started to pace, frustrated by Thea's reluctance to accept her fate as a vampire. "I'm supposed to meet up with Regine!" he grumbled, "She has Charley's sweetheart which will draw Charley where I want him!"

Billy lifted his hand and scratched his head. He had no idea what was going on and really didn't care. He casually commented, "Eh, she'll show up. She'll get damned hungry eventually."

Jerry again skidded to a stop then looked to Billy with disbelief. He urged, "Billy, do me a favor."

Billy looked to Jerry, "Hmm?"

"Shut up." Jerry urged.

Billy shrugged then agreed, "Okay."

Jerry snapped, "Get Peter Vincent. I have no time for this." he turned to fetch his gray leather trench, "Nothing is working the way it should!"

Jerry stormed through the house, snatched up his stylish gray trench. For centuries he waited for the moment he would again have his angel but things weren't quite working as predicted. He thought the moment she was permanently placed at his side that all would go on as it was meant to be. Forever he was to spend with his Thea but forever now seemed a long, long distance with someone who rejected the gift he gave.

His eyes became distant as he tied the belt of the trench. Where was his victory? Where was the reward of his sacrifice? Where was the damned happy ending he strived for throughout those long miserable centuries?

A voice spoke, "I am sorry."

He knew the voice. Slowly he turned to the side and looked to a shadowed corner. His eyes shifted downward and within that shadow was a figure seated on the floor.

Thea lifted her head, her eyes saw the disappointment clear in Jerry's always expressive eyes. She failed his expectations. Her life was no longer recognizable. She remembered solely a life that was more bright, less filled darkness, that life before Yolanda. Years of being blissfully unaware of the existence of monsters such as he was and now she was.

She lowered her eyes as she continued to sit with her arms hugged over her chest. That was not her life or world or time. "It all me a mistake." she stated with a heavy weight of exhaustion in her tone, "Not meant, none of this." she again looked up at him, "You, what you be, aye, it was meant but not me, what I be."

Jerry frowned, questioned her meaning.

She slowly rose up onto her bare feet then confessed, "I was not meant for to be here and you know this to be true."

He slowly shook his head in denial.

"I know for Charley Brewster explained so what was meant to be." she confessed further, "What was meant, Thea was not to be here but another."

"What are you talking about?" he finally asked. He remembered what Charley stated, that he was meant to kill Thea those centuries back.

"Emily," she said the name of his first love, "Emily's face was remembered not mine. You were meant to forget me." It was someone painful to speak those words, for her to acknowledge that her life with him was buried over by his previous life with his wife. "Be it you willingly forgot me or not, this be all wrong." she stepped out from the corner, her eyes weighed with sadness and hurt, "I could not understand why you would choose her memory over ours but that be what was meant. Fate chose you to forget me."

"No," he protested then turned to face her, "I never forgot you. How could I? Why would I?"

She shook her head, didn't know the answers then stated, "Charley Brewster's lady, she be the face you remember, not mine. She be the face of Emily not me."

"What?" he asked, confused by any of what she spoke of and why, "Why are you saying these things? We are here, now, together as it was meant to be. This is our fate, Thea."

She continued to shake her head and looked to him with pleading eyes. She pleaded, "Please, I cannot be this. I cannot be what you be."

"You are what I am." he firmly stated, "There is no changing that fact, Thea. You are mine forever as it was meant to be." he took a step forward, "Charley Brewster changed all our fates with is presence and this is the outcome." he lifted his arms, palms up, "I am the outcome which never changed, really. This is what I was meant to become and I embraced it long time ago and you have no choice but embrace it as well."

"I have no choice?" she quickly asked, "I chose firstly, aye, but now I chose not. I have a choice, you gave that to me."

"No," he slowly shook his head, a slight sneer formed across his lips, "You had no choice. The outcome would've been the same if you hadn't willingly accepted."

Her eyes grew with heavier sadness, the realization that the creature before her was not the man she loved. The darkness was there within his eyes and stern expression. She turned her head, lowered her eyes, it hurt deeply to know that the man she loved with all her heart had been twisted and distorted into a monster as selfish as Yolanda. "You do not love me." she finally stated then nodded, "Lord Jeremiah Dandridge loved me, not the monster Jerry Dandridge."

His eyes narrowed with frustration.

She somewhat grumbled, "I love a man not a monster!" She felt her own frustrations build then snapped her eyes at him, the sadness clear, "I love you not, for you be not him." she took a step back, "All you have done was done in vain, Jerry Dandridge."

He snapped back with a low growl, "How dare you!" He aimed his finger accusingly at her, "I've done all this for you! I gave up my soul for you!" he stepped forward, hate filled his eyes with their bitter red, "I survived centuries for you! And this," his eyes widened, "And this is how you repay me for my efforts, for my damned sacrifices?!"

Her eyes held their saddened expression. There was nothing that could wipe away the pain inside her. Yes, the face before her was his but what was passed that face was not her Lord. She suddenly shouted back at him, "Died, I should have died!"

He suddenly snatched her by the face and jerked her forward. His red eyes burned into hers which continued to emulate sadness. "NO!" he lowly protested, "You were never meant to die! I told you I refused," he tightened his grip of her face, "I refused to allow death to take you from me! I promised myself I would never know that type of loss again! You are mine!"

Her hands quickly snatched hold of his wrists as she attempted to shake her head in protest.

His lips again snarled with flashes of fangs then he firmly stated, "I take no refusal. You were mine the moment I saw you for the first time! I vowed to myself you were mine and that will stay unchanged!"

"Please," she pleaded, felt the grown tips of his nails begin to scrape against the sides of her face.

"No," he said, denied her release, "You are mine, Thea! You will never leave me again! You will stay with me! ME!"

"Jerry, please," she continued to plead, "Please, I beg of you, please! I am not meant for this existence! I cannot live this life!" she felt tears begin to fill within her eyes then she confessed the truth of it all, "I do love you which pains me so much because of what you allowed yourself to become." Her fingers unwrapped from his wrists then she slid her hands over his. She begged, "Please, if you love me, truly love me, find a way to release me from all this."

His eyes softened, saw the genuine tears within immortal eyes. He confessed, "I can't. I won't. I refuse."

Her eyes closed, tears rolled down her cheeks.

His eyes drained of emotion and he stated, "You promised to stay with me forever."

She saw the difference envelop his eyes, a fear began to settle inside her.

His lips slightly snarled and he stated with his voice raised, "You vowed to me that you will stay with me forever!"

She felt his grip of her face tense and grow firmer.

He took a step forward which drew her back. His reddened unnatural eyes burned into hers. He grumbled, "You will," his lips again snarled with a prominent flash of his fangs, "Stay with me," he took another step forward, "Forever!"

Without true thought, out of his frustration he twisted her head to the side. His mouth gaped wide and, without hesitation, he tore his fangs into the side of her neck. His rage ignored her loud gasp. His desperation for her to be as him, to be like him numbed him to her struggle to pry him off her.

Back against the wall he pinned her, held his fangs deep into her immortal flesh. He knew if he were to take what little immortal blood that coursed through her body, she would have no choice but to cave to the hunger.

He ripped his fangs from her neck, his lips snarled. His wide eyes shifted and looked to her face still held firmly in his hands. He slightly grinned but it quickly eased, faded from the realization of how far he had gone to ensure that she stay with him for all eternity. Regret of his quick rage, he quickly embraced her as she was nearly limp. His face pressed against hers as his eyes tightly closed. Her raspy and pained sounds raised his guilt and regret. He held her tighter and remorsefully stated, "I am sorry." he buried his face against the tousle of her hair, "Please, forgive me." he had no true control at times with the heightened anger the Darkness thrived to fuel, "I love you and I can't again lose my Angel, my Immortal Angel."

Thea's could barely feel her body as she was severely limp in his embrace. Her eyes were glazed and wide but filled with the glisten of tears. The sadness was vibrant within her hazel eyes. The weight of emotions radiated clearly with her eyes. But the heaviest emotions weighed within her now still heart.

The love that once was innocent and beautiful had been shadowed by the Darkness which now was inside her as it was inside him.

 ** _(Author)_**

 ** _Oops, my bad! Sorry it took me so damned long! I've been working on Fright Night: The Tale of Thea and Lord Dandridge: Stay With Me... it will be published once Twisted Fate is over and done with which might be soon... Hmm... This new story will tell how the real story of Thea and Dandridge was supposed to happen before Charley's entrance... which will end with the Defining Tragedy of the Vampire Jerry Dandridge... Also, working on artwork as well..._**

 ** _Again, sorry for the long delay, folks!_**

 ** _FRIGHT NIGHT FOREVA!_**


	12. Chapter 12 Finale Part One

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Finale Part One**

Charley and Ed both stared wide eyed at the towering apartment building.

Charley swallowed and asked, "Are you sure?"

Ed slowly nodded and replied, "Yep, that's where I left her."

Charley again swallowed, desperate to push back that constant lump of fear in his throat. He nodded, convinced himself that if he did once or twice or whatever, he could do it again. If he was meant to save Amy again, well, he'd do it. He continued to nod, mentally pushed himself in the direction of another bout of uncertain horrors.

Ed's eyes slowly shifted with his head following. He looked to his head bobbing friend and asked, "We really gonna do this, Brewster?"

Charley steadily nodded and murmured, "Ah-huh."

Ed again looked to the building, it looked ominous, all the floors were dark with exception to the very top floor. He slowly nodded, he too tried to mentally push himself. He mumbled, "Okay, okay," he took a breath, "We gotta do this, right?"

Charley's head continued to bob up and down as he replied, "Yeah."

"Alright!" Ed shouted to pump himself up, "Alright, me and you!" He smiled and looked to his friend, "Me and you, Brewster, we're gonna battle the legions of the damned." He nervously chuckled then shoved Charley against the shoulder and encouraged, "We got this, yeah, we got this!"

"Yeah," Charley said with a bit more confidence, "Yeah, we do!"

Ed gave a sharp nod, grabbed the car door handle and shouted, "Lets kick some undead butt!"

"Yeah!" Charley shouted in response and grabbed the door.

Ed kicked the door open then quickly rose up. His eyes went wide and mouth gaped open. "Ah," he mumbled, "Ah… shit."

Charley rose up and he startled and slammed back against the car.

Ed swallowed, his eyes lifted and looked up into the eyes of Bozworth. "Oh, oh," he mumbled, "Oh, shit."

Charley was wide eyed, stared into the grinning eyes which gradually transformed not into the eyes of a vampire but those more like a wolf's.

"Dude," Louie greeted then snatched Charley by the jacket lapels, "We've been waiting on ya! About damned time you showed up!"

"Yes," another voice spoke up.

Charley's wide eyes looked passed Louie and there stood Jerry Dandridge looking damned smug as ever.

Jerry snidely commented, "Just in time, Charley, for a full on reunion." he took a step forward, hands casually tucked in the pockets of his leather trench, "Shame it took over three hundred years for this reunion but then again," his face drained of smugness and was replaced with dead seriousness, "But for you, it hasn't been that long has it, Charley?"

Charley took a deep breath then forced himself to ask, "What.. what the hell did you do to Amy?"

"Nothing," Jerry snapped, "Yet." He gestured to Bozworth with a shake of his head, watched Bozworth effortlessly snatch Ed. His eyes looked back to Charley then he stated, "Louie, shall we escort our guests inside?"

Louie laughed then nodded followed by jerking Charley from the Mustang.

Ed and Charley were roughly jerked and dragged into the apartment building.

Bozworth had taken control of both Ed and woken Peter Vincent who was completely confused.

Peter shouted, "By God, what is happening, who are you people?"

Jerry sneered as they neared the elevator, Billy walked close behind carrying Thea. He commented, "God has nothing to do with this, Mr. Vincent."

Into the elevator they disappeared.

Peter looked wide eyed at all the individuals in the elevator. He recognized certain faces but Louis and Boz's were unfamiliar. His eyes looked to Thea, the woman he struck with his car. It came back, he remembered going to Mr. Dandridge's upon being requested. He thought he arrived there to mend what happened and to make certain the lovely woman was well.

Peter's face slowly grew pale, the memory of what he witnessed. That lovely and seemingly sweet creature had twisted before his eyes into a creature he only witnessed in his films. He lastly remembered feeling light headed then everything went black. He gasped.

Jerry heard Peter's gasp, his eyes remained forward with his sneer held firm across his lips. He spoke up, "Remembering something, Mr. Vincent?" He turned his head head and peered to the gray haired actor who shared similar features as the ancestor Aiden. He stated, "Perhaps now is the time to say," his sneer twisted into an amused grin, "Welcome to Fright Night, Mr. Vincent." his grin again faded into seriousness, "For real."

The captives were hauled from the elevator upon reaching the top floor. Jerry led the way down the hallway then stopped faced an apartment door. He lifted a fist and gave a swift knock.

The apartment door crept open and the expressionless face of Belle's looked out to the group in the hallway. Belle stepped back opening the door wider.

Jerry marched forward as he undid his leather trench. It was time for everything to come to an end. With his sister's assistance, all troubles would be eliminated and he could finally move on with his angel.

Jerry ordered, "Charley and Ed go to one room. Mr. Vincent, another with," he turned and looked to the horrified and confused actor, "Thea." He evilly grinned the moment he saw the heightened fear engulf the actor's aged features.

"Where's Amy?!" Charley shouted as Louie dragged him away from the apartment entrance.

Jerry huffed then turned, gave no answer to Charley's desperate question. He entered the apartment further, listened to Charley's continuous inquiries. He stomped through the apartment then called out to his sister.

"No reason to shout." Regine sang as she stepped into view.

Jerry stepped up to his sister and questioned, "Where's the girlfriend?"

Regine coyly grinned then answered, "She's this way." She turned on her stylish six in heels and led the way. She sang, "She's a sweet little thing."

Charley and Ed were shoved into the room. Both stopped themselves from falling to the floor then spun around to watch the door be slammed shut and listened to the door be locked.

"Shit!" Charley shouted in frustration, slapped his hands against the sides of his head.

Ed stood with his face twisting in all different fearful expressions. All those late night horror movies were coming back to get him in one vampire invested reality. He started to anxiously bounced as he looked to his pacing pal. "Brewster," he slightly whined, "Brewster, this is beyond, well, fucked up."

Charley snapped, "No shit!"

"Brewster," Ed continued to whine, "What are we gonna do? I have this distinct feeling we're totally fucked, man."

Charley yelled, "I don't know!"

Peter Vincent was jerked along the corridor by Bozworth while Billy strolled behind carrying a semi conscious Thea. A door was shoved open and Peter was dragged through the doorway. The aged actor was held by the back of his plaid vampire killer's jacket as his wide eyes watched Billy deliver Thea to a covered sofa.

Peter felt the brute released his jacket then felt the large man hardily slap a hand against his back which caused him to stumble forward. His eyes blinked but darted wide as they focused on the barely moving woman.

The sound of the door slamming caused Peter to gasp with a startle. His eyes looked to the door, quickly he rushed to the door and tried the knob, locked. He felt panicked and horrified. All his years as portraying the great vampire killer seemed to fail him. He was a coward in comparison to his character.

He spun around and huddled back against the door. His eyes focused on the young lady he had struck with his car, saw motionless in a hospital bed then upon arriving at Dandridge's home saw the monster from his films. Yet, his eyes frowned, why was he still alive?

He swore he was going to die earlier when face to face with the vampire beauty. Yet, he was alive and now again to face her.

Thea was weak from Jerry's actions, yet she felt that hunger powerful inside her. Her distorted eyes looked to the cowering man she earlier refused to kill. Her expression was remorseful, filled with the heartbreak from knowing that who she loved was evil and desired her to be the same. Her eyes softened as they focused on the man's terrified expression, saw how he looked like an aged Aiden.

Jerry stared down at the again unconscious young Amy.

"Ironic," Regine spoke up as she stood beside her silent brother, "She looks nearly identical to Emily, doesn't she?" She shifted her curious eyes to her brother's profile then commented, "What a situation you're in. Thea or Emily."

Jerry saw exactly what Regine so callously referred. He hadn't known the details of those first events and had no idea that Charley's darling high school sweetheart had the same face as his first love and wife.

Peter was wide eyed as he pressed back against the doors. His face was pale as his slightly gaped lips trembled. Before him was the reality that he always thought was fiction, character monsters he had slain numerous times throughout his acting career. Yes, the face was beautiful, the eyes haunting with the immortal discoloration of golden shades. Yet, it was a monster.

Thea focused on the familiar but older features of Peter Vincent's face. Her wide eyes, without blinking, shifted erratically in study of the actor's face. "Aye," she spoke, "You be Aiden's descendant." Her lips formed a soft and nearly sweet smile.

Peter startled the moment the creature before him lifted a hand, saw the ghastly lengthy nails. His eyes strained, followed those sharply tipped nails near the side of his face. Painfully he swallowed, his entire body now numb with fear.

Thea's head slightly tilted as her smile faded. Her eyes shifted, she too saw the distortion of her fingers and nails. She drew her hand back then took a step backwards from the fearful man. Her eyes expressed the troubling sadness as they studied the malformation of what her beloved had turned her into. She released a mournful sob.

Peter remained frozen yet his expression brow furrowed with question. Why hadn't the creature killed him with that second opportunity?

"No," Thea sobbed, her head hung down as her hands tightened into fists. She loudly cried, "Not this way!" Her head tossed back as her body hunched, another loud cry of remorse sounded, "Not be this way!"

Peter watched the creature quickly spin and aim her back to him. He blinked the moment she darted forward and started a heated run across the floor. He loudly gasped the moment she pushed her bare feet off the floor. His entire body startled when she thrust herself through the window sending an alarm of shattering glass throughout the apartment.

Charley and Ed startled, quickly the ran to the window and darted back the drapes. Both the window open inwardly then leaned forward side by side. Both turned the heads to their left and witnessed the remnants of broken glass drop the ground below as the shattered windows currents billowed outward from the room.

Charley shifted his head and looked to Ed. With a directional nod of his head he gestured their chance to get out that room.

Ed shook his head.

Charley nodded then somewhat shoved head.

Ed continued to shake his head.

Charley gave Ed a firm expression then aimed his thumb out the window. He watched Ed cave with a grimace of fear.

Jerry swiftly withdrew his hand from touching Amy's face. He rose up from his crouched position upon having heard the shattering glass echo through entire top floor. His focus shifted to Thea. He spun with Regine behind him.

Charley and Ed neared the shattered window, both pressed back against the exterior wall as their sneaker covered feet shuffled carefully on the ledge.

Ed's wide eyes stared down at the ground far below, he wined, "Brewster, this ain't cool."

Charley focused on the shattered window, ignored Ed's wining. Near the billowing curtain he frozen, heard the sound of that particular room's door come inward followed by a fearful startle from who he knew was Peter.

Jerry skidded to a halt the moment his eyes saw the shattered window. His eyes did a quick scan, only saw the cowering and fearful Peter Vincent but not Thea. He growled, "Dammit!" He stormed across the floor towards the shattered window.

A scream suddenly ripped through the apartment.

Charley gasped, immediately thought of Amy.

Jerry spun around, knew where Thea had gone.

 _ **(Author)**_

 _ **Yes, yes, I know, it was a shorty.. But I'm saving the best for last... Finale Part Two coming soon...**_

 _ **Thank you all for baring with me! I've been bombarded as of lately.. So many ideas going at once and my brain has nearly been flushed into a whirl pool of shit!**_

 _ **Also, please check out all my fan fiction associated artwork on DeviantArt-GaGa4FrightNight!**_

 _ **FRIGHT NIGHT FOREVA!**_


	13. Chapter 13 Finale Part Two

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Finale Part Two**

Amy was abruptly woken the moment she felt a hand touch her face. Upon opening her eyes she screamed, saw two golden distorted eyes looking directly into hers. Within seconds she attempted to dart away but was snatched and swiftly found herself pinned against the floor with those wide eyes staring almost wildly down at her.

Thea studied the face that mirrored another's, a face that was immortalized in a portrait and for such a long time caused her Lord Dandridge misery and pain and heartache. Yet, the face before her studying eyes was real, flesh and blood. She knew the face wasn't Emily's but Amy's, yet, it painfully reminded her of the truth of what was meant to happen.

Thea saw the fear within the young teen's eyes but felt within her own, the development of an emotion she had never felt or truly known, hate. She spoke, felt the brush of her fangs as her lips motioned, "You were meant, not I." those tragic emotions that the Darkness triggered were felt building inside her, "My life was meant to end long ago which in turn would have pushed him to forget me."

Amy was confused, had no understanding what the once thought substitute Literature teach spoke.

Thea's lengthened nails scraped against the side of Amy's trembling face. She again spoke in question but the hatred became clearer, "Why would he purposely forget me and not her?" her lips trembled as the hate boiled inside her, "Do you not have understanding the hurt in knowing my memory was meant to die with me?"

Thea watched the pretty girl shake her head. Her hand swiftly snatched Amy's throat which caused the girl to gasp with fear. She felt the sting of immortal tears swell within her wide eyes. She squeezed her eyes tightly closed, fought against the flow of tears. Her head lifted as her jaw clenched and lips continued to fiercely tremble. Her eyes opened aimed upward, the tears glistened.

Thea strained her words, "Hurt it does my heart."

Amy's eyes were wide as they peered up at Thea. Her body was frozen with horror and fear of what the woman, the vampire was going to do to her. Her body jerked with startle when she was again forced to look into tear filled but hate burning eyes. "Please!" she loudly pleaded.

Thea's head slowly tilted, heard the young teen's sweet plea. Her mind was feverish with immortal hunger, emotional pain, and hatred. "Please?" she questioned, "My pleas for release were denied and ignored as shall be yours."

Jerry's voice called out, "Thea!"

Thea heard Jerry but her grip around the girl's throat refused to relent as she kept Amy pinned against the floor. Her lips trembled into a snarl then her head darted and peered over her shoulder.

Jerry stepped further into the room, his sister directly behind him. He calmly spoke, "Thea, let her go."

Thea frowned in question then she asked, "Why?"

Jerry slowly shook his head, he saw every negative emotion swell within Thea's eyes. All those wondrous and beautiful emotions he once admired and desired had been ruthlessly drained from her the moment he drained her blood. There was no angel before him, a shell filled with everything negative and dark.

He again spoke, kept his voice calm, "Thea, you can't kill her."

Thea's frown tensed, those emotions boiled toward the surface. She snapped, "Why?!" slowly she rose, kept an effortless grip of Amy's throat lifting the girl onto her feet, "Why, Jerry?! Because of Emily?!"

What had he done?

His eyes softened with the realization he had destroyed everything that Thea had always represented. He lifted his hands and for the first time since the night he pleaded for her to love him, he pleaded again, "Thea, no, not because of Emily."

Thea bitterly snapped again, "Then why?! What be her importance if not because of your wife?!" She jerked Amy forward, made sure Jerry could see the girl's all too familiar face. She shouted, "Look! This be the face of the one you have always loved!" the hatred twisted into rage, "Your heart never was mine completely! If your heart was mine you would never have forgotten ME!"

Amy screamed the moment Thea jerked her backwards. She felt herself nearly be flung across the floor then struck against the near corner.

Thea snarled, a low grumble bellowed from her clenched fangs. Her eyes glared widely and hatefully at Jerry. Her bitterness burst forward with spiteful words, "Be happy are you, my Lord?!" she snapped her fangs at him, "Am I everything you have waited for, my Love?!" her arms tossed up, "Look what you have done to me!"

She spun, Thea aimed her rage at Amy. Forward she darted, the girl instantly screamed.

Before the attack could happen, Jerry had his arms around Thea and swiftly pulled her away from the screaming girl. He spun around as Thea flailed her legs. In his arms was a wild animal, there was barely anything left that defined his Thea, his angel.

"I WANT TO DIE!" Thea bellowed, she fought back as Jerry carried her from the room, "KILL ME! KILL ME!" Over and over she repeated, "KILL ME!" she hated what she had become. She hated what he had become. She then wished it had gone as it was supposed to with him killing her centuries ago.

Regine's voice shouted behind her brother, "She's mad!"

Charley and Ed had heard the entire situation as they were tucked beside the window.

Charley leaned and peered inside and saw Amy cowered and sobbing in the corner near where he hid. He leaned back and looked to Ed. He announced, "Amy's right there." He pointed at the window.

Charley's eyes frowned, he leaned a bit forward and surprisingly watched Peter Vincent climb out the shattered window onto the ledge. "Peter, what are you doing?" he asked.

Peter took a deep breath and rose up standing. He pressed back against the exterior wall then stated, "My boy, I refuse to be in that room another minute waiting for another vampire to come inside and bloody well finish me!"

Charley shook his head then glanced at Ed who was beaming. He frowned.

Ed was stoked, his idol Peter Vincent was bravely joining he and Charley on a ledge nearly several stories up. He caught Charley's frowned then stated, "Brewster, this is fucking awesome."

"God, your sick." Charley commented.

Ed chuckled, "I know."

Charley's looked forward and saw hope within the horizon.

Regine again loudly noted, "She's completely insane, Jerry!"

Jerry kept his arms around Thea, her thrashing had lessened as her voice weakened but persistently she pleaded for him to kill her.

Regine stood with her hands planted firmly on her cinched hips. She callously stated, "Why not give her what she wants. Obviously she can't hack being one of us."

Jerry shot a surprised look at his sister. He grimaced at her blatant statement then commented, "How dare you!"

Thea felt here world or worlds collapsing around her. She loudly sobbed, "Please, please," she pleaded, "Kill me, Jerry, release me, please." Her head dropped back against him, the tears streaked down her pale cheeks. The heartbreak inside her was more agonizing than the starvation or hate. "I do not belong here." she continued to sob, "You know this, aye, you do."

Jerry shook his head, held Thea back against him with one arm firm around around and nearly lovingly stroked back the crown of her tousled hair. "No," he continued to deny, leaned the side of his face against hers, "What I know is this is meant to be. We are meant to be, always we have been."

Jerry's eyes looked to his frustrated sister then he demanded, "Get out!"

Regine huffed then reluctantly left her brother alone with the lunatic vampire.

Jerry lowered to his knees against the floor, continued to hold Thea against him. She ceased her thrashing as he continued to lovingly stroke back her hair. He closed his eyes as his face remained pressed against hers. From his lips came humming.

Thea's heard the melody which seemed to heighten the flow of tears.

He softly sang the melody she once sang to him, "If this world is wearing thin and you're think of escape. I'll go anywhere with you." he cradled her against him, "Just wrap me up in chains but if you try to go alone don't think I'll understand." he closed his eyes tighter, "Stay with me."

She opened her tear stricken eyes. She spoke words he had never heard from that sweet melody, words with a more sinister meaning, "In the silence of your room." she felt him freeze, "In the darkness of your dreams you must only think me."

His eyes frowned as they slowly opened.

Her words continued, "There can be no in between. When your pride be on the floor I shall make you beg for more." she softly sobbed, "Stay with me."

His eyes shifted towards her.

"You better hope and pray," her voice became bitter, "That you make it safe back to your own world."

He leaned his face from hers.

"You better hope and pray," her voice continued to be drained by bitterness, "That you shall wake one day back in your world because when you sleep at night they shall not hear your cries in your own world." her expression distorted by bitterness as her head turned and eyes shifted towards him, "Only time shall tell if you shall break the spell in your own world."

His eyes locked with her the moment they were snagged. No angel within her eyes. His angel died the moment he cursed her with the Darkness. He watched the gold distortion fade beneath that lovely hazel and glimpsed one emotion that belonged to his angel, sadness. He desired all of his angel, the sweetness, caring, and most of all the love that once made her hazel eyes brilliantly beam. He only wanted what once was. He had hoped and prayed when their moment again came that it would continue as it was meant.

He softly questioned himself, "What have I done to you?"

Her lips formed a very subtle but familiar smile. She spoke with almost peace, "No," she lifted her arm and brought her hand against the side of his sadness riddle face, "My mistake had done this. My moment of weakness has done this."

He shook his head in denial of her blame.

"No," she shook her head then stated, "If I had not done as I had, looked to that monster's death, then none of this would have come to be. If I had but kept my eyes closed our lives would have been saved from this eternal nightmare." she continued to smile, "I forgive you and, please, forgive me."

He again shook his head then stated, "There's nothing to forgive you for."

"Aye," she lightly nodded, "Much to forgive but no more." she watched his brow furrow in question, "All be done, my Lord, and all shall be right."

Her head turned from him, peered across the length of the room.

A brightness of hope peaked through the thick black out drapes over a window.

Charley helped Amy out of the corner, she embraced him unlike she ever embraced him before. He held her tightly, hated that his nightmare still managed to pull her in. He repeated apology after apology, overwhelmed with guilt.

Ed assisted Peter through window, his smile unhindered. He continued to widely grin then stated, "Mr. Vincent, you're awesome!"

Peter beamed, a quick ego boost much accepted. He patted the boy on the shoulder and said, "Thank you, thank you." He adjusted his traditional vampire killer jacket. His eyes shifted then widened. That moment of ego boosting quickly diminished from his expression. He swallowed.

Regine entered the room, Boz and Louie stepped beside her. She callously grinned then mockingly pouted her full mouth and spoke, "How sweet!"

Charley looked to the sister of Jerry Dandridge. She was just as lovely as she was in the past but obviously there was evil that glowed within her lighter shade of brown eyes. "Regine," he gasped. He knew she had been turned and now she had become part of his nightmare as well.

"Hello, Charley Brewster," Regine greeted, strutted towards the trapped mice, "It's been a while. See you managed to find a girlfriend identical to my Brother's poor deceased wife."

Charley maneuvered himself, placed himself in front of Amy then firmly demanded, "You stay away from her."

Regine halted as Boz and Louie continued forward to gather up the two frightened mice, Ed and Peter. She grinned then stated, "Demand all you like, Charley, but all of you won't enjoy the next sunrise." She spun around, cocky with her confidence that the vampires had one.

Charley glared at Regine as she callously strutted towards the doorway. Under his heated breath he stated, "We'll see." He was shoved forward, his arms immediately grabbed around Amy.

Regine's voice called out, "Time to end it, Brother!"

Jerry remained on his knees, lost in himself and everything was undone to secure something that never became as he wanted. His head slowly turned then eyes watched his sister proudly march into the large open section of the apartment. The guilt, regret, and sadness clear in his eyes, he watched Regine halt the moment she too saw his expression.

Regine immediately denied what her brother's expression spoke, "No! You will not turn on this!" she lifted her hand pointed accusing at her brother, "You did all this and will not stop now because," she darted her black painted finger at Thea, "Because of her when you did it all because of her!"

Jerry turned his attention to the frailty in his embrace, her lovely eyes heavy with sadness and pain. He never intended to cause his angel so much pain. He only wanted his life to be complete again as it was before the Darkness.

Jerry's hand gently touched the side of Thea's tear dampened face. He reluctantly said, "I can't turn back now." He painfully watched Thea's sadness overwhelm the expression of her face and eyes. He closed his eyes to the visual of his guilt then pressed a kiss against her forehead followed by a whisper, "I'm sorry."

Regine grinned with satisfaction as the reunion was completed, everyone involved now in the same room.

Reluctantly Jerry rose from the floor, left Thea's side to finish what had started, not recently but centuries ago upon Charley's entrance into the past. He looked to the faces before him. Four were reminders of his past; Regine, Charley, Peter, and, yes, Amy.

He shuddered, felt the gentle touch of a hand grab hold of his, felt the chill of the emerald ring. His head slightly turned and eyes looked down. That face, Thea's face was the biggest reminder of his past, present, and future. When a mortal man, she gave his reason to pull himself from misery. Also, she pushed him, upon her disappearance, to find the Darkness and embrace it with the determination to find her through centuries of time. She defined him, made him what and who he was.

Thea's eyes pleaded to him. She pleaded an end. Yet, she feared real death for it would not be heaven but hell.

Jerry gripped her hand and leaned as he lifted her hand. He closed his eyes and pressed a promise again the emerald ring, forever.

Thea's head lowered as she drew her hand from his. Her entire body slouched with devastation. Her eyes momentarily closed, released the final mournful tears then slowly open and aimed at the sliver of hope that seeped through the seams of the drapes.

Jerry shifted his focus, forced himself to ignore Thea's silent plea. He made his choice centuries ago and had to accept what he was. He stepped forward, leaving Thea on the floor. He saw the gleam of approval brighten his sister's wickedly lovely face. He read the fear over the faces of the others, yet, the fear wasn't visible within Charley's expression.

Jerry stated, "It ends, now."

Charley held Amy close, his eyes firmly glared at Dandridge. He knew there was no longer the Lord Dandridge, a mortal man with love and compassion, just a monster. He refused to relinquish his embrace around Amy as the others were man handled by Regine's henchmen.

Thea focused on that sliver of beautiful hope. Her lips softly pressed together and very gently she started to hum the melody as the words sang within her mind. She weakly pushed up off the floor as the sounds of new chaos began. Her eyes held their focus as her bare feet pressed forward.

The chaos continued but within her mind those words sang. _You'd_ _better hope and pray that you make it safe back to your own world._ Inside she hoped and prayed that there was a way to return to her own world away from a world that she was never meant to be part of. She continued to hum, the song continued to sing clearly in her thoughts.

 _You'd better hope and pray that you'll wake one day in your own world_. Her hopes and prayers called out that she would again wake in her world where there was happiness and love and great hopes for future with her beloved Lord Dandridge.

 _Cause when you sleep at night they don't hear your cries in your own world._ She no longer wished to cry and plea for an end. She knew the world Jerry had created was not hers, she was never meant for that world or existence.

Yes, that brilliant seam of sunlight beckoned her to put a final end to it all.

Regine went to laugh at the expense of the horrified group then froze. Her eyes saw Thea gone from the spot on the floor. Her eyes quickly scanned and there she saw her brother's reason for immortal near the drape covered window. Her eyes widened then she loudly announced in question, "What is she doing?!"

Jerry drew back, released Peter Vincent's lapel allowing the man to drop to the floor. His head darted, eyes red and orange with bloodied fangs. His eyes widened as they watched Thea's hands grip the drapes. "Thea, no!" he shouted across the room.

Thea smiled, her head turned and she peered over her shoulder at her beloved Lord Dandridge.

Jerry saw it clearly, the release enveloped Thea's smiling eyes. He shook his head then moved forward. He froze, watched her smiling lips move and read the words clearly.

 _I love you,_ Thea's lips motioned.

Regine yelled, "Stop her!"

Bella darted on his skates headed towards Thea.

Thea jerked, swiftly parted the drapes and sun immediately struck her but there was no pain. Her arms flung back as the sunlight poured over her. Her eyes were wide and brilliant as they peered into the purity of the day.

Jerry bellowed, "NO!" Then he gasped, Thea's body hadn't burst into flames as he had witnessed from Yolanda. He moved forward, his eyes strained as the power of the sunlight seemed to intensify. He lifted his arm blocking the engulfing sunlight.

Thea turned around, felt her body warmed by the sunlight. She felt as if the sunlight penetrated into the very depths of her soul.

Regine panicked yelling out demands to her henchmen and Billy. She looked her brother, watched him lower his arm. "Do something!" she shouted her demand at Jerry.

Jerry found himself mesmerized. His eyes stared into the brilliance that engulfed Thea. Centuries he hadn't seen a sunrise and right then, with Thea centered, it was more than beautiful.

Thea felt herself consumed, a burst was felt inside her. She loudly gasped, her head flung back as her arms lifted higher.

Suddenly the windows throughout the room burst inward, all the black out drapes pulled back and the sunlight drenched the room.

Regine screamed the moment she felt the searing pain of the sunlight though it directly didn't touch her.

Jerry remained caught up in the remarkable visual, oblivious to the sunlight surrounding him. His focus solely on the transition before him.

Thea again gasped, her head dropped forward as her arm dropped down. Again she gasped. Again her head flung back with her eyes wide and arms again tossed up. Something was felt bursting free from inside her.

Within the dark brown of Jerry's eyes reflected the image of holy proportions. His mind screamed, she was always an angel.

Spanning outward from Thea, angelic wings of the most brilliant white light reached upward and unfolded.

Charley was crouched on the floor beside poor Peter, Amy in his arms. His eyes were in disbelief of what he witnessed. If there was obvious evil then there had to be obvious good. The sounds of evil's demise echoed around him but the heavenly image of Thea made it all fade. He knew it was nearly over, the good shall triumph over the evil. He snatched Ed by the jacket and jerked him down against Peter then he too quickly lowered and shouted, "KEEP YOUR EYES CLOSED!"

Jerry stepped forward, he was lost within what was before him as the steam and smoke rose from his body. He watched as Thea's head again lowered, her eyes opened and there he saw his angel, the hazel intensified by the white aura surrounding her. He continued towards her, his flesh began to burn beneath the scorched clothing but he fought against the pain.

Thea reached forward to her Lord Dandridge. Her voice beckoned, "Stay with me."

The screams of agony continued throughout the large room but he didn't care. His body continued to heat and worsened as he neared her but he no longer cared. Bursts of light flashed around him as those other immortals were destroyed but he no longer cared.

She smiled with that sweetness and love as she called to him, "Come to me and stay with me!"

His arm lifted and he reached to outreached left hand where the ring practically glowed. He gasped the moment her hand gripped his, the pain immediately diminished from her angelic touch. He stepped before her and power of pure heaven that nearly swirled around her. He again gasped the moment her gentle touch pressed again his chest which ignited a burst of energy which was felt being thrust outward from inside him.

A blackness, the Darkness thrust backwards like a thick shadow but swiftly it was engulfed by the sunlight that filled the room. Swallowed by God's gift of daylight, the Darkness Jerry Dandridge once embrace was severed from his body and soul.

She continued to smile for before her was the love she knew. She swiftly embraced him, he was her Lord Dandridge for the Darkness no longer consumed him. She sweetly sang, "I love you."

Jerry accepted the end and wrapped his arms around her, the light of purity that surrounded her engulfed him as well and grew more and more intense within their embrace. He whispered, "I love you, my Angel."

Her brilliant wings of pure light expanded then moved forward and wrapped them both. More and more the intensity of the light grew until there was nothing but pure heavenly white light. The entire room turned white. Then with an outburst of sheer power, the light went out.

Silence.

 _ **(Author)**_

 _ **That's not all she, well me wrote! The official ending shall be the final chapter! So, what a finale huh? I cried, seriously I cried while I wrote this and was listening to Stay with Me while doing so... I'm a big baby!**_

 _ **FRIGHT NIGHT FOREVA!**_


	14. Chapter 14 The End For Real!

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **The End... For Real!**

Yeah, a nightmare.

Was it all a nightmare?

Was it all real?

Charley Brewster's wide brown eyes stared up at his bedroom ceiling. His body was stiff as it lay beneath the warmth of his blankets. His face was without expression. He felt his heart pound a mile a minute inside his shakily breathing chest.

He woke up and there he was in his room surrounded by Mustang car posters and other images of scantily clad chicks. Yeah, he thought, it was his room but was it all a nightmare?

The bedroom door flung open.

Charley belted out a nearly girly scream and darted up to see the frowning face of his best friend. Again, he thought?

"Jesus, Brewster!" Ed grimaced, "What the hell is your problem?" he closed the door, "And by the way, you scream like chick!"

"Ed," Charley nearly wined, "I… I..."

Ed continued to grimace then commented, "You're gonna be late for fucking school that's what which means I'm gonna be late cause you're driving my ass there."

Charley mumbled, "School."

Ed was confused then stated, "Um, yeah, its Monday, Brewster, you damned fruitcake!"

Charley's mouth hung open then he pushed out a question, "Ed, did I study with Amy this weekend?"

Ed crossed his arms over his chest then answered, "Yeah, if you call it studying." he gave Charley a glare, "And, you know, fuck you because I asked your ass to study with me." then he grimaced, "Oh wait… I ain't doing that kinda 'studying' with you."

Charley swallowed, his head slowly turned and looked to the sun drenched window. He asked, "Ed, did I piss Amy off?"

Ed shrugged as he stepped towards the window then stated, "Wouldn't doubt it, you're always pissing her off." He parted the sheer curtain and peered out at the neighboring house. He announced, "There's some shit going down next door, Brewster."

Charley mouth dropped open then he dared to ask, "Like what kinda shit?"

Ed spied on the goings on then replied, "Like moving shit inside and folks coming and going." he frowned, noticed what looked like tons of video equipment being hauled from a huge moving truck, "Huh, that's weird."

Charley gasped, "What?" He scrambled off his bed, his knees nearly buckled but he caught himself. He stumbled to the window and looked out. His eyes frowned with confusion.

Ed squinted then noticed the cable access local on the side of the moving truck. His eyes brightened then he loudly stated, "That's the same channel that plays Fright Night."

Charley had a hard time grasping what was happening or happened or was gonna happen. His eyes shifted and caught glimpse of something unsettling, a coffin. "Oh, shit," he groaned, two men were hauling a familiar coffin into the basement through the exterior storm doors. His heart pounded, chest heaved erratically, and that pesky lump built up in the back of his throat. "Son of bitch!" he shouted then darted from the window and raced out of his bedroom in his pajamas.

"Brewster, what the fuck?!" Ed shouted behind his friend.

Charley nearly stumbled down the stairs then raced through the house towards the back door, the entire race he repeated, "No!"

Out the back door Charley rushed then off the small back porch. He briefly halted, his eyes looked to the left open exterior basement doors. He shook his head then rushed towards the opening. "No!" he yelled, "Not again!"

The moment Charley reached the opening a familiar head popped up. He screeched followed by stumbling backward, tripped and landed hard on his rear.

Billy Cole quickly questioned, "What ya doing, kid?"

Charley's mouth was hung open and severely dry as he stared up at the man who crept upward from the basement opening.

Billy grimaced, thought the kid weird, he asked, "Kid, what is wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost." He shook his head then heard his name called out. He looked along the length of the house then shouted, "Yeah, I'm on my way!" He again shook his head then left the startled and pale kid on the ground.

Ed's loud cackle filled with amusement sounded behind Charley.

Charley watched Billy disappeared to the front of the house. He groaned, "What the hell is happening?"

Ed stepped beside his downed friend then answered, "You nearly shit yourself is what happened, Brewster." he choked on another built up cackle, "You're so not cool right now, Brewster." He belted out the pent up cackle.

Charley mumbled, "Shut up." Slowly he rose up off the ground. He again startled when Ed grabbed his pajama top.

Ed nearly shouted with excitement, "Brewster, look!" he pointed towards the road, "It's Peter fucking Vincent!"

Charley's wide eyes looked and definitely saw a casually dressed Peter Vincent. He breathed, "Peter." The last time he saw Peter, Dandridge had basically taken the actor's life. "Well," he continued to mumble, "That's a good thing."

"Good," Ed repeated with disbelief, "This is awesome!" He darted passed Charley with the desire to meet his idol.

Charley shook his head and protested, "Ed, wait, no."

Ed's eyes were locked onto his target, the smiling aged face of the infamous Great Vampire Killer of Hammer film-dom. The closer he came the bigger his smile became.

Charley reluctantly followed, his stocking feet moving over the fallen leaf littered lawn of the old Victorian. He nearly stumbled with each step he took, wasn't sure how much more twisted shit he could take. He felt as if he were stuck in some never ending cycle with a different scenario each time.

Behind Ed, Charley stepped.

Ed stood near the actor who was speaking with someone. His eyes glistened in awe.

Peter Vincent frowned, had an odd sense someone was watching him. His head slowly turned then he somewhat startled upon discovering a wide eyed spiky blonde haired teenage boy staring at him. He forced a smile then inquired, "Yes, may I help you, young man?"

Ed quickly said, "You're Peter Vincent the Great Vampire Killer."

Peter's smile brightened, a fan. He eagerly nodded with pride then confirmed, "Yes, yes that is who I am." he asked, "And what might I do for you?" his slightly tilted, the boy kept staring at him with a very weird grin, "An autograph perhaps?"

Ed started bob his head.

"Well," Peter waited then asked, "What would you life for me to sign?"

Ed mumbled, "I..." he frowned then groaned, "Shit." he got an idea, "Let me run to my house right quick." he lifted hand and gestured for Peter to stay put, "I'll be back in fifteen minutes tops!" He suddenly darted down the sidewalk, hurdle jumped scattered boxes of film equipment.

Peter frowned as he watched the poor madly run down the sidewalk. He commented aloud, "That is a very peculiar young man." His eyes shifted and discovered another young man staring at him. Again he forced a smile then asked, "Yes? Would you like for me to sign something as well?" He briefly eyed the young man still wearing pajamas.

Charley slowly shook his head, he had enough memories of Peter and Aiden to satisfy any fan needs. In fact, he sadly made a mental note he would never watch another vampire film again.

"Oh," Peter spoke up then asked, "Since you are a young person and obviously live around here, you wouldn't by any chance know a Charley Brewster."

Numbly Charley lifted his hand and pointed at himself.

Peter chimed, "Well, how nice!" he nodded in agreement to the convenience, "Well, Charley, I have something to give to you upon a strange request." he lifted his hand and gestured to the Victorian, "Please, follow me." He stepped passed the young man.

Charley's head turned first. He didn't want to go in there.

Peter called, "Come, come, lad!"

Charley grimaced followed by releasing a reluctant whine then moved towards the front porch of the house he loathed, despised, and wished would burn down.

Peter paused on the porch and stated, "How ironic that you are the neighbor to the new set of Fright Night."

Charley paused halfway up the porch steps. He asked, "Huh?"

"Yes," Peter happily sang, "The show has been taken over by a very admirable producer who refused to have my show," he pointed at himself, "Being filmed on a cheap set with pathetic props. Only the best he says!" He giddily laughed then turned and stepped through the open front door. Again he shouted, "Come, lad!"

"Really," Charley groaned, everything was beyond screwy. He stepped up onto the porch then stepped to the front door. Again he was startled and nearly screamed.

Billy was in disbelief with the kid and commented, "Get grip, kid!" He shook his head and rushed off the porch steps.

Charley felt as if he were either going to vomit or pass out. He again startled upon Peter shouting his name. He whined, "I don't wanna." Then he very reluctantly stepped over the threshold of that infamous house. His stocking feet shuffled over the floor as his shoulders were sagged and back slumped. His life was fucked up.

Peter stepped up to the boy who stood near the bottom of the grand staircase then reached out a very old parchment he had been entrusted with upon his father's passing. He explained, "This has been handed down throughout many generations and I am the last." He watched the boy stare at the wax sealed parchment then urged, "My boy, this is for you, I cannot fathom why but it's been willed that it be given to you."

Charley swallowed against that always there lump then shakily lifted his hand. What was the letter going to say? More bad news? Was his life again going to be twisted to hell by another vampire nightmare?

A voice called out from the top of stairs, "Peter."

Peter nearly shoved the parchment into Charley then looked up the staircase with a smile.

Charley's face nearly drained of all color because he recognized the voice he just heard. His mouth drooped open as his eyes first shifted and scanned the height of the stairs. He mumbled, "Oh, oh, hell."

From the top of the stairs descended Jerry Dandridge.

Charley's eyes frowned with question. His eyes shifted in thought, it was day. "What?" he asked himself with a whisper.

Jerry greeted Peter with a hardy handshake and stated, "Everything is in order, Peter, and Fright Night will be up and running in no time." He shifted his eyes and looked to the odd young man then asked, "And who is this?"

Charley recognized quickly that not only was Dandridge walking in daylight but sported a damned English accent as well.

"Oh," Peter glanced to the young man who looked flabbergasted, "Well, he's Fright Night's neighbor." He explained to Charley, "Charley, this is my relative Jerry Dandridge."

Jerry smiled and offered his hand to the boy.

Charley's eyes jerkily looked to the offered hand and mumbled, "Eh."

"My boy, don't be rude." Peter scolded, that generation had no manners. He shook his head and waved his hand at the boy then stated, "Charley Brewster is his name. Oddly I had something for him and now he has," he looked to Charley, "He has what he came inside for." Hint.

Charley blinked then nodded and mumbled, "Um, yeah."

Another voice called into the house, "Mr. Vincent!"

Peter brightened and called out, "In here, Miss Bayne." He looked to Jerry and explained, "The realtor."

"Ah," Jerry nodded and glanced the direction the voice had come from.

Charley slowly turned around, wanted to leave really bad. His eyes widened upon seeing who came slightly stumbling through an entanglement of wires stretched over the floor.

The mirrored image of Thea Bellamy stumbled as she shook the toe of her heel free of a troublesome wire.

Jerry smiled as he watched the quite lovely chestnut haired woman clumsily managed to free herself from the wires.

Charley really wanted to drop backwards against the floor or run.

"Miss Bayne," Peter greeted the realtor agent, "What brings you here? Has the studio again forgotten to have something signed?"

Miss Bayne finally reached Peter. She laughed at herself then apologized, "Sorry if I unplugged anything."

Jerry spoke up, "Nothing's plugged in as of yet."

Miss Bayne sighed in relief then shifted her hazel eyes to Jerry.

An amazing smile, Jerry immediately thought.

Charley pointed the direction he should go and mumbled, "I'm just… yeah."

Peter asked, "What can I do for you, Miss Bayne."

"Please," Miss Bayne spoke then urged, "Call me Annie, Mr. Vincent." then she explained her reason for being there, "See, yeah, my sister Alley is upset because I didn't get everyone's signatures." she nervously laughed then stated, "I need the producer's signature too." she again giggled, "I really suck at this."

Jerry immediately spoke up, "I'm the producer."

Annie quickly looked to the damned good looking guy and said, "Oh, really?"

Jerry nodded and watched Annie lift her left hand and begin to chew on her left hand's index fingernail.

Annie suddenly realized her habit then swiftly offered her hand to the handsome man as she smiled and sang, "Nice to meet you producer."

Jerry frowned for a moment, awkward to shake with the left hand but shook her hand anyways. He said, "Charmed, Miss Bayne and I'm Jerry Dandridge the producer."

Annie giggled then commented, "I didn't know people still said charmed, Mr. Dandridge."

Jerry grinned, still held her hand, then stated, "And they don't do this either." He lifted her hand then pressed a kiss against the back of her fingers.

Annie belted out a huge laugh then stated, "They sure don't!"

Charley had enough, he retreated the best he could. The world around him had turned completely upside down too many times to count. He made his way, quite sluggishly, towards the front door of his house, broke the wax seal. He paused at the porch, turned around and sat down on the top step. His eyes scanned what was written and it was indeed from Aiden.

Word after word, Charley's eyes brightened. It was all changed. Thea never disappeared which meant what she had done in that new scenario had twisted everything back around onto itself. In turn, Thea never looked to Yolanda's death and remained in her own world which meant Jerry Dandridge never again became a vampire. In fact, Aiden proudly stated that Lord Dandridge and Thea married not long afterwards followed by Aiden and Tayte.

Well, Charley thought, that explained the now Jerry Dandridge. His eyes frowned but how did it explain how the realtor looked like Thea?

He shook his head then continued to read the happier version of the nightmare's ending.

He sat there, finished the letter. A satisfied and relieved smile formed over his lips. His eyes lifted and head turned. His smile broadened as he watched at the neighboring walkway as Jerry Dandridge lay it on pretty thick with the realtor named Annie Bayne.

It was over. The nightmare might have repeated itself from 1985 to over three centuries into the past then back into 1985 but it was over. The cycle was broken and the circle stopped spinning. Thought twisted throughout, it was unraveled and set straight by, well, the power of true love.

Without the love between Thea Elizabeth Bellamy and Lord Jeremiah Dandridge, the cycle would have continued over and over.

Fate has an odd way to twist lives but also had ways to finally fix them.

Lord Dandridge chose to stay with his Angel Thea and in turn she stayed with him.

Yet, without Charley Brewster's fateful entrance into their lives, what was the true outcome that eventually brought the vampire Jerry Dandridge into the original scenario? What was the fate original outcome without Charley's presence? What was the defining moment of the vampire Jerry Dandridge's life that pushed him to forget his Angel which undoubtedly became his demise in the hands of a teenage boy and an aging actor?

Only in the Tale of Thea and Lord Dandridge shall it be truly revealed all the answers.

Stay with me and you shall know.

 _ **(Author)**_

 _ **Well, that's it... Twisted Fate has come to an end but... prepare yourselves for the ultimate truths of the love, fate, and death in the original scenario of Thea and Jerry Dandridge. A vampire's heart can break.**_

 _ **FRIGHT NIGHT FOREVA!**_


End file.
